Gypsies Blunder
by Arianstar
Summary: Fiona is fed up with life and in the process of trying something knew, blunders into Jack's world and has a few choice words for our beloved pirate.
1. Chapter 1: Fiona

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_The begining _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fiona**

"_Morning."_ Fiona thought staring up at her white ceiling and frowning in thought as the rays of the sunlight hit her face. She sat up with a groan and glanced around the familiar room in thought. Her canopy bed was a mess of blues, orchids, and blacks which used to serve as her bedding, one pillow was thrown on the dark blue shag carpet and the other four were scattered around her body. Fiona hadn't slept well that night and she was still very irritable that next morning. Contrary to belief even if her family were related to a gypsy tribe that had moved to America many centuries ago she did not decorate her room as the rest of her family did, it looked more like a circus act lived in her room. Everything was draped in bright colors across her room, the wooden furniture was a dark wood and clashed nicely with the rest of the bright colors in her room. She had always found colors an interest to her and nothing ever matched her or her room. Her entire family avoided her room like the plague which gave her the privacy she so desired.

Fiona had a large family that all lived in the one large house they had shared since she was little, the family consisted of her parents, six siblings, three aunts and uncles and their twelve children combined and then a few others, she was the oldest and because of this got the privacy she desired. She was not fond of her younger family members because all they seemed to do was bicker and whine about what one or the other was doing. Fiona had just wished to get away from it all and be done, but found each attempt she would try she would miss them and return home.

"Fiona Maria Zippora…get yourself out of bed!" came the all too familiar voice of Fiona's grandmother who found her late afternoon mornings to be a nuisance when the rest of her family were already around by then.

"Right Grandma!" called Fiona glaring at her room and sighing. _"I need to play around with those old Gypsy spell books she gave me…maybe I can get myself a little bit of an adventure out of my boring existence."_ She thought crawling from her bed and immediately yelping in surprise at the loud hiss that came from the black long haired fluff ball on her floor. _"Stupid cat."_ She thought removing her foot from the cats' tail and ignoring the glaring yellow eyes following her to her bathroom.

Fiona promptly slammed the door of her bathroom and ignored the counter full of perfumes and bubble baths walking into the violet tiled shower and immediately allowing the water to flow down her annoyed stiff body. Her bathroom was decorated in violets, gold's, and turquoise obviously nobody approved of this color combo but herself. She made her way out of the shower grabbing a large turquoise towel and wrapping it around her getting a good look at her reflection. She was rather pretty with the waist length straight fine raven hair and dark brown eyes, her skin a rich tan and somewhat on the comfortably thin and muscular side. She had always enjoyed picking up odd skills to do when she found the time, to date she had participated in archery, sword fighting, karate, dancing, gymnastics and a few other odd things, but never stuck with one long enough to finish. Her knowledge was all pretty basic and she liked it that way.

"Fiona…get a grip." She muttered to herself walking into a rather unorganized walk in closet and quickly scrounging around her wardrobe for something she found interesting that afternoon. She finally found a pair of black bellbottom jeans wrapping a tri-colored gold, violet and black sash around her waist and pulling on a long sleeved dark purple peasant top. She was satisfied with her choice of clothing grabbing her black suede boots and literally tumbling from the closet with a grunt. "Earrings." She hissed managing to climb to her knees and crawl over to her jewelry box or rather corner she had tossed most jewelry she owned around in that one spot. She found her favorite gold earring hoops and then was out in the hall of her large two story house, swearing as the two youngest of her family members collided into her during a game of tag. "You little brats." She growled as both small figures ran for their lives recognizing the bad temper that came with little sleep all to well.

Fiona went down the stairs and immediately made her way to the overly bright yellow kitchen decorated in greens and whites. _"They say my color taste is bad."_ She thought ignoring the chipper kitchen and grabbing her scrambled eggs and toast ignoring the odd look she received from all the people standing around her. _"Yes?"_ she thought glaring at each family member too tired to register any of their faces. She then promptly grabbed her bottle of orange juice, bottle of soda she would need later and headed back up the creaking brown wood staircase into her room. _"Finally."_ She thought flopping in the middle of her room and ignoring the black cat that hissed at her from her bed sensing her mood swing that morning.

"Shut up Duchess." Snapped Fiona seeing yellow eyes glaring at her in rage at the indignant order. "Books…where are those things?" she muttered staring under her dresser, bed, desk and finally finding her irritated cat laying on them. "Cat, I love you a great deal but if you so much as raise a claw…I'll turn you into a soft carpet." She threatened seeing the Duchess hunch up with a hiss and run across the bed lying on a mound of unmade linens. _"Smart kitty."_ She thought smiling and returning to her breakfast reading over the book for probably the tenth time since her grandmother insisted on her learning the old ways of her former Gypsy heritage. _"Music or movie?"_ she thought looking from a soundtrack and to the movie she was debating on. Both were Pirates of the Caribbean related and she had watched and listened to both so much she was sure her parents would ban them from her existence if possible.

Fiona put in the music tossing the DVD onto her bed with a sigh, she then collected the book and started reading murmuring through the book as she went. _"Spell to Make…a desire known?"_ she thought concentrating on the book and smiling in thought before shaking her head and sighing miserably. She glanced around her room and smelled something odd noting Duchess had again singed her tail on her incense burner and groaned at the loud yowl that accompanied after she noticed this issue. _"Stupid cat."_ She thought waiting for the smell of burned fur to pass seeing Duchess had irritably returned to perching on her bed. Fiona heard a riot outside her room in the hall meaning all the kids were again playing some game and would not quiet down for the next six hours as always, which promptly made her turn up the soundtrack and smile returning to the book.

"I wonder what would happen if I did recite this?" Fiona thought as an odd glint of mischief appeared in her dark eyes giving her a maniacal effect, which made Duchess hiss and duck under her bed. "Duchess…why do you insist on being my cat? We've hated each other since mom bought you." I muttered receiving a yowl in turn and seeing yellow eyes narrowed in my direction. _"I love cats but you…I could stand to do without."_ She thought rolling her eyes at the annoyed looking cat and reading over the spell thoughtfully wrinkling her nose as the cat walked across her lap and started to purr. "Eat it then." She muttered ignoring the cat who went to eating what was left of her breakfast knowing that was the only reason she had gotten the sudden affection.

Fiona sighed miserably and ignored Duchess reading over the page three more times before shrugging and calling out the spell in a low eerie voice. _"Nothing happened."_ She thought with a scowl tossing her book onto the bed and standing feeling tired and glancing at her clock. It was about two in the afternoon and she was fighting to stay awake so she easily flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes not aware of the weird spiraling sensation her room was currently going in. Duchess gave of a faint hiss at the odd colors swirling in the room and ducked under the bed with a yowl of protest.

"GIBBS!" yelled Jack from the helm as they were avoiding a collision with a cliff during a rather hefty storm.

"Yes cap'ain?" Gibb's questioned noting Jack was thoroughly irritated with the storm but remained in control as always.

"What was that splash sound?" he questioned noting the storm was starting to let up and hearing a relieved cheer sound across the Black Pearl. "Check to see if all hands are on deck still and make sure no one was lost." He muttered seeing the man disappear across the deck for a head count and smirking as the sun started to peek through the disappearing storm clouds. "That was interesting…Cotton take over." He said walking very easily in his drunken swagger across the ship shaking out his wet coat and brushing off his tri-corner hat. His hair was soaked the beads laced in the dreadlocks barely making any of the familiar noise and then he glanced over seeing two of his crew staring over the side.

"Cap'ain…a drifter." Called Anna-Maria as she motioned for Marty to go find Gibbs and saw Jack swagger over glancing down into the water.

"Get me the hell out!" yelled a very confused sounding Fiona glaring around the still raging water at the black ship before her. _"This can't be happening."_ She muttered cursing herself and her grandmother for ever lying eyes on that damn spell book. _"Wait a minute isn't that…no way."_ She thought startled to see a form on the deck of the ship drop his effects into another forms hands and jump overboard. "Huh?" she murmured startled when an arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Toss me a line!" called Jack eyeing the dark haired form he had a grip on for a moment seeing Anna-Maria do as asked. "Hold on." He instructed feeling arms wrap hesitantly around him and meeting curiously shocked brown eyes. "Pull!" he called and soon Fiona found herself on the deck of the Black Pearl still clinging to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger Management?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_An interesting perspective  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Anger Management?**

"_Kill me now…this is not happening."_ Fiona thought with an irritated groan releasing her hold on Jack, remembering all too well he was mostly a womanizing pirate unless it suited him to be otherwise. "Thank you." She managed ignoring the gaping look she was receiving from Anna-Maria and watching Jack reclaim his effects.

"What were ye doing out there in the water anyway?" Jack asked observing the dripping girl before him and staring at her odd choice of clothing, which was not familiar to him from any of his encounters in other ports or towns.

"I wish I knew." Muttered Fiona crossly seeing his brows quirk in a questioning manner. "I don't know ok?" she snapped noting a smirk cross his face before he tilted his head in thought. _"I know that look…I think I was safer in the water."_ She thought noticing several familiar characters from the movie and for a moment glancing around her at the familiar ship. _"I swear I will never watch or listen to anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean again."_ She thought shaking her head in irritation at the spell she had obviously underestimated.

"That isn't an answer love." Jack stated ignoring the dirty look Fiona had pinned on him and smiling a gold toothed grin in her direction. "Come with me." He said easily invading her personally space by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"It is an answer…since I don't know." Snapped Fiona glaring at the smirking Jack and shrugging off his arm stepping far away from him. _"Touch me again and I'll do something very violent Captain."_ She thought wrinkling her nose in annoyance hearing him chuckle.

"_She reminds me of someone, I just hope she doesn't burn all the rum."_ Jack thought smirking at the dripping girl before him and sighing thoughtfully. "Ye need dry cloths." He pointed out again attempting to navigate her toward his cabin with his arm around her shoulders. _"Right…what else do you have in mind?"_ wondered Fiona shaking off his arm again and crossing her arms irritably. "Do I have to carry you?" he threatened giving her an odd look.

"Touch me and I will remove all ten appendages." Hissed Fiona seeing his eyes narrow at the threat. She could see she was not winning over Jack at all and was getting under his skin something she had always prided herself on if she didn't like someone. _"I love the movie, but even Jack Sparrow has a lot to be desired."_ She thought glancing over the familiar man and eyeing the kohl lined eyes in thought.

"I like this lass." Anna-Maria quipped with a smirk before noting the dark look on Jacks face and disappearing quickly back to work.

"Thanks for yer input Anna." Snapped Jack wondering exactly what kind of trouble he had dragged aboard his beloved ship. "I don't take kindly to threats…unless I'm doing the threatening love, now follow me." He hissed eyes still narrowed before attempting to again wrap his arm around her, but this time Fiona was ready and ducked away kicking the good Captain in the shin as hard as she could manage and stifling her gleeful laughter at the annoyed Jack hopping on one foot in irritation.

"No." Fiona said crossing her arms. "I know a few things about you Captain Jack Sparrow and I am not easily amused by your charms or ship." She said staring at the annoyed Jack who stopped hopping eyes narrowing further in her direction.

"There be many stories about me lass…obviously ye haven't heard the more important ones." Jack said irritably before grabbing the startled Fiona by the arm and literally dragging her toward his cabin, murmuring one curse after another. "What is yer name?" he asked upon slamming his cabin door and glaring at the woman who again had her arms crossed a death glare forming on her face.

"Fiona Zippora." Hissed Fiona glancing around the familiar cabin and wrinkling her nose in annoyance at the clutter and lack of color. "I shouldn't even be here." She mumbled glaring at Jack who was busily scrounging around his cabin in search of something suitable for the still wet woman to wear.

"I agree…should have left ye in the water." Jack muttered cursing as a chest slammed on his fingers and he shook them irritably. _"This Fiona is a strange one."_ He thought eyeing the strange attire and noting the colors were rather brightly placed together.

"Why didn't you then?" snapped Fiona startled when he whirled a deadly look on his face which made her wonder how much the movies really let on about Jack and the man really behind those kohl lined eyes.

"Because…when I think of a good reason I'll tell ye." Jack snarled trying to think of one good answer to that and finding he couldn't. _"This girl is really starting to get on me nerves."_ He thought tossing a shirt firmly in her face followed by a pair of pants and smirking at the annoyance on her face. "Put those on so yer cloths can dry." He muttered.

"Like hell." Fiona snapped dropping the clothing on the floor and glaring back brown eyes matching brown eyes with a glare. _"I'm not one of your fan club girls or a wench. Go to hell Captain Jack Sparrow."_ She thought narrowing her eyes at the dagger ridden eyes glancing back at her.

"Catch a cold then…don't really care." Jack said growing very irritated with the woman and glaring at her on his way out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him giving her privacy to change if she desired to do that. _"I should have let her drown."_ He thought glaring heatedly at his cabin door and then turning to a very nervous looking Gibbs awaiting his orders. "Port Royal before I kill the bloody woman." He hissed seeing Gibbs disappear rapidly from view nodding at his given orders.

**--Inside the Cabin--**

"Damn it…why did I end up here?" moaned Fiona glaring at the dry clothing at her feet and snorting at the plain white shirt and brown pants that were clearly too large for her. "I guess I will just use my sash to bring a little color to them." She muttered shivering in her still wet clothing and quickly changing after thoroughly wringing out her sash.

Fiona stood there barefoot her boots and other clothing spread out over a chair in hopes they would dry and took a look around the familiar cabin. The desk was as usual piled with maps, tools and rum bottles. She then noticed books and several other items in his cabin she wouldn't have noticed if not standing in the middle of the room from a movie she obsessively watched too often. _"Why do I watch that damn movie all the time anyway…it's only good for a few laughs and…well I guess Jack is rather fun in the movie."_ She thought glancing out the window of the room and then at the door in thought.

"He's lousy in person though." Fiona muttered hesitantly opening the door a crack and listening to the mutterings of a raving Captain Jack Sparrow.

**--Outside the Cabin--**

"Bloody irritating woman, I could kill her." Jack cursed avidly limping slightly from Fiona's earlier attack on him. "I save her life and she treats me like a womanizing pirate." He growled pausing in mid step and smirking thoughtfully. _"Of course I am just that, but she doesn't know that."_ He thought hearing a creaking sound and noticing Fiona standing there eyeing him her brow raised in curiosity. "I see ye changed." He muttered narrowing his eyes at her.

"You are a womanizing pirate Jack." Fiona stated glancing at her current clothing and sighing miserably at the baggy cloths. "Where exactly are you headed?" she questioned shutting the door behind her and moving out on deck to get a better view of the ocean and to keep far away from Jack at all necessary cause.

"Port Royal to someone that can understand ye a whole lot better than I can." Jack muttered seeing her eyes widen in surprise. "What?" he questioned watching her as she slapped away his hand that was trying to maneuver around her shoulders again.

"Nothing…I just want to go home." Fiona snapped glaring hard at Jack wondering why he had such a fan base following since he wasn't exactly on her good side at the moment.

"Where is home, would be happy to drop ye off." Jack snapped back returning the heated glare eyes narrowing further in irritation.

"The twenty first century." Fiona snapped glaring at the surprised looking Jack and covering her mouth in surprise at what she had just said. _"Why did I do that?"_ she wondered tapping her fingers against her crossed arms seeing Jack tilt his head in thought looking at her like she was mad.

"Are ye mad woman?" Jack asked raising brows in concern and tilting his head in thought. _"Did I bring a mad woman aboard the Pearl?"_ he wondered running that day's events over in his mind for several minutes and then smirking as a thought occurred to him. "If yer from the future…how do ye know so much about me?" he asked thinking he had her there.

"Sadly people in the future actually put your life into what we call movies…you're somewhat popular with the ladies in my time." Fiona muttered seeing she had just increased his ever building ego. "There are also some like myself that think those romanced ideas of you are highly overrated." She said seeing his eyes narrow and his face turn into an annoyed frown _"Hah…not so smug now are you?"_ she thought with her own satisfied smug look.

"Yer mad…I should have left ye where I found ye." Jack said staring out across the sea and then returning his attention to Fiona who hadn't said a word as of the moment. She appeared to be intently in thought and didn't care to be disturbed. "That can still be arranged." He muttered.

"Go ahead…you'll be joining me." Fiona snapped glaring at Jack and then seeing his arms resting on his hips in annoyance. "I am not like all the other women Jack, I will fight, and do anything else to make your life a living hell." She stated before turning on her heel to return to the cabin startled when a hand firmly locked around her arm and started to drag her toward the railing of the Black Pearl. _"Uh oh."_ She thought staring up at the narrowed kohl lined eyes and then at the still choppy water over the side of the ship in thought.

"Jack wha ye doin?" Questioned Gibbs who had been summoned by a very active and annoyed sounding round of yelling.

"Gibbs…do not bother me." Jack all but growled seeing the man scurry off far away from the current show taking place aboard. "I am Captain of this ship Fiona and will not tolerate that lip from the likes of ye." He muttered hauling her to the railing and staring down at the water. "Are we clear?" he inquired raising a brow at the somewhat worried looking Fiona who was intently staring down at the Caribbean waters below.

"_Crystal clear."_ Fiona thought but being who she was she wasn't about to give in so easily to Jack. "Clear on what?" she asked meeting his gaze and ignoring the firm grasp locked on her arm. _"He's going to throw me overboard and yet I still patronize him…why did I not listen to my grandmothers warning about my mouth always getting me further into trouble?"_ she thought seeing a smirk twitching at the corner of Jacks mouth.

"Ye do have a mouth on ye don't ya?" Jack stated more then questioned receiving a very irritated glare in response to his remark. "I will throw ye overboard lass and will not be saving ye this time around." He said forcing Fiona closer to the railing and getting ready to haul her overboard.

"I didn't ask you to the first time." Fiona snapped stomping on his foot and jerking her arm from his grasp staring at the very angry look that crossed Jacks face as he stood back glaring at her. "Elizabeth should have let the damn fish thing eat you." She snarled seeing Jacks eyes widen in surprise at this.

"She did…they came back for me." Jack muttered startled that she knew about his past encounter with the ever charming Elizabeth and Kraken. "Luckily I'm a forgiving man and she is going to be Mrs. Elizabeth Turner very soon." He hissed limping over toward Fiona and raising his hands in defense as her foot came out in a sharp kick aimed for him again. "Matter of fact I'm due at said wedding…needless to say I have to go in disguise but it is amusing to see the look on the good Commodore's face, since being re-instated." He said with a smirk eyeing the woman carefully seeing she was a hell of a lot more lethal then she looked.

"Cap' in we're nearing Port Royal." Called Anna-Maria seeing Jacks attention momentarily drawn from battling with the girl, which she had grown greatly fond of since she seemed to enjoy torturing Jack so.

"I'm busy at the moment Anna, ye know the drill." Jack called ducking as a hand went swinging for him and staring at Fiona who was breathing angrily seemingly very determined to throttle him within an inch of his life. "Can we discuss this?" he questioned trying to yet charm his way out of another situation with the opposite sex.

"No, you were threatening to throw me overboard." Hissed Fiona staring at the very distant Port Royal and wondering how long she would have to deal with Jack, before she could find a way home. "Correction would have if I hadn't hurt you." She muttered noting him attempting to charm his way out of his current situation. "Listen carefully my family are Gypsies…I used a book my grandmother Liona let me have and I got stuck here. I want to return to the twenty-first century but don't currently know how and have to deal wit you…leave me alone and I won't hurt you anymore clear?" she asked crossing her arms half expecting a smart ass retort.

"Fine…ye listen to me and I stay out of yer way…savvy?" Jack asked seeing Fiona give him a suspicious look before eyeing him thoughtfully. "Me word as a pirate?" he asked noting her give him an even more suspicious look.

"Never trust a pirate." Fiona remarked turning one of Jacks own quotes against him. "For now I will agree…remember though I am much more lethal then I look." She said with an annoyed growl walking away from a very nervous looking Jack and pausing to look out across the ocean from the other side of the ship.

"_Really…couldn't tell after ye practically crushed me foot."_ Jack thought sourly before making his way to the helm and taking over the rest of the journey to Port Royal and ignoring the smirk on Anna-Maria's face. Jack was very sore over the fact he let a woman of all people to order him around on his own ship, but at that present moment she was dangerous and he did not want to anger her further. He wanted to get to know more about the odd woman claiming to be of gypsy heritage which he knew were people that he associated with once long ago and was careful about crossing. _"She's more like a modern pirate with a temper to match."_ He thought watching as the woman ruffled her hands through her hair and slouched across the railing obviously lost in her own thoughts. _"Elizabeth is going to have a time with that one…I can't wait."_ He thought chuckling to himself knowing that even though he was to wear a disguise during the wedding Elizabeth and Will had planned on Jack and whomever he brought inland stay in the mansion where Elizabeth's father had insisted they remain to keep his title safe from outside prying eyes. Obviously her father didn't approve of inviting the one pirate that made their lives so complicated to the wedding, but Elizabeth as usual won out on the situation.

Fiona stood there staring at the ocean and then wondered why she had thought about reciting the stupid spell in the first place. She had always been a thrill seeker in her family and constantly got herself in more trouble then any normal girl should have gotten into, she was lucky she hadn't been arrested for all the mischief and grief she had given her family. They were oddly fond of their little gypsy as they kindly called her, her grandmother had always said she still lived in the days when gypsies had their freedom and was much like a pirate as well. _"Pirates…bleck."_ She thought glaring behind her at Jack who was at ease at the helm of his precious ship the wind ruffling his dreadlocked hair and eyes ever watchful of any threats. _"I wonder how they got the ship and him back…haven't gotten that far back home."_ She thought sniffing irritably as Jack gave her a smirk noting her observing him in the distance. _"Stupid pirate."_ She thought nearly yelling aloud when she noticed someone eyeing her a smirk locked in her brown eyes.

"Anna-Maria." Fiona said with a smile seeing the woman nod and give her an odd look before shrugging it off. "What would you like?" she questioned trying to not sound too snippy and clearly failing by the scowl that crossed the other woman's face.

"Ye aren very nice are ye?" Anna-Maria said sounding irritated by Fiona's tone before giving her a dirty look.

"Sorry…blame my mood on Jack." Fiona muttered seeing a hint of a smile in the woman's eyes and finding she liked her somewhat, which was very odd for her. She wasn't one to make friends and easily for that matter. "Seriously though what would you like?" she said changing her tone slightly.

"To congratulate ye on gettin under tha man's skin." Anna-Maria said before returning to her duties seeing Jack was scowling from the distance.

"_Good…I'm glad stupid damn idiotic, annoying, pessimistic, arrogant…bastard."_ Fiona thought glaring out at the water her mood falling greatly hearing Jack giving orders to go around the island so the ship wouldn't be seen by anyone. Fiona knew for a fact they would not be leaving the ship until well after dark and had a nagging feeling she would again face of with Jack seeing that it was just late afternoon. Fiona was only half right Jack had actually been doing things aboard the Pearl most of that afternoon and had gotten most everything straightened out but the situation with her and what he was going to actually do with said annoying woman on his ship. Evening had started to settle in and Fiona had finally given up on Jack coming to annoy her further but she wasn't about to get off that easy. Jack had carefully walked up behind Fiona noting she hadn't heard his stealthy approach and watched as the wind whipped her raven hair about her and seeing his crew had cleared the way a bit seeing another possible fight aboard and wanting to be scarce. _"I think I may regret this."_ Jack thought sighing inwardly and walking slowly nearer the woman as stealthy as a cat. Jack then easily wrapped his arms around her and lifted her feet from the deck carrying the very annoyed fighting Fiona toward his open cabin.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Couple

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Duck and cover! _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Couple**

"You bastard put me down." Screeched Fiona knowing she should have known he was up to something since avoiding her all afternoon. "I'll do more the remove your appendages Jack…I'll rip your damn organs out." She snarled startled to hear the door slam behind them and breathing heavily fully ready to go postal on him.

"If ye play nice…I will let ya go." Jack retorted ignoring the squirming form he had securely pinned tightly to his body ignoring a further round of curses and threats from her. "Otherwise this may take longer then intended." He said noting her relax a moment still murmuring at least a dozen or so curses under her breath.

"Fine put me down then." Fiona growled ready to turn the minute she was freed and throttle Jack. "I will play nice." She said trying to restrain the anger in her voice and glaring straight ahead at his desk.

"Wish I could believe that love." Jack said sighing miserably wishing he had taken her to the brig instead of his cabin. _"I suppose I can duck her attacks for a few minutes and see what to do with her."_ He thought releasing Fiona and jumping back quickly as the woman whirled and went to punch out glaring at him as he caught her wrist. "Listen to me love…otherwise ye may spend yer time in the brig." He threatened meeting her dark gaze with his own.

"Threats do not suite me Jack." Fiona hissed jerking her wrist free and using her other hand quickly clipping him across the face. _"He should be used to that by now."_ She thought noting his head whip to the side and his hand firmly grasp his now stinging cheek. "You were saying?" she asked satisfied she had one up on him at the moment.

"Didn't deserve that." Jack muttered still limping from her earlier crushing of his foot and throttling of his shin. "I was saying…I can't leave ye aboard my ship without supervision and the brig is clearly out Elizabeth would probably kill me if she found out and I think Anna-Maria would be more than happy to have another woman throttling on me." He muttered glaring at Fiona who had taken a sudden interest in her nails pointedly ignoring his rather long speech. "So in conclusion…yer going to that wedding with me and I will not have any arguments…savvy?" he asked seeing Fiona's gaze meet his, an annoyed frown hinting in the corners of her mouth.

"Fine." Fiona snapped deciding it would be much better than dealing with Jack on her own. _"As much as I dislike Elizabeth at least I know she didn't actually kill Jack and leave poor Will…still I hate that damn pirate."_ She thought swearing irritably at the smug look on Jacks face. "Oh Jack…again touch me once more and I swear you will experience a great deal of bodily harm." She hissed noting his eyes lower into slits at the clear threat.

Jack decided it was wise to ignore her for the moment, he could get his amusement out of her suffering around in a corset and dress while staying in Port Royal. He was also very happy at the outcome on how difficult Fiona would be making Elizabeth's life at their stay for the wedding. _"I may have forgiven them to an extent, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't humor me to make their lives a living hell."_ He thought oddly thankful that Fiona had somehow stumbled into his path. Jack again exited the cabin with a rather odd bounce in his step leaving Fiona greatly puzzled at his sudden mood change. Fiona stood there eyeing the door for nearly ten minutes half expecting him to come back in and drag her to the brig, but nothing happened and soon she was nosing around his cabin and glancing through things as she went. _"He reads some highly interesting books."_ She thought dryly ignoring the books after reading about two titles and wishing she could find something more entertaining than nosing around Jacks cabin. _"I know those voices."_ She thought glancing at Jacks door and walking toward it opening it only to let out an annoyed growl as Pintel and Ragetti both come flopping into the cabin in a tangled heap.

"Ew." Fiona grumbled seeing Ragetti's eye go rolling across the floor and watching him scramble after it. "What do you two want?" she snapped seeing Pintel cringe at her sharp words.

"We're sorry Miss…thee captain wants yer presence on deck." Ragetti managed finally retrieving his eye and watching Pintel nod in agreement.

"Tell the good captain to bite me." Fiona snapped glaring at both men who gave each other completely puzzled looks. "It means no." she muttered seeing both men nod and literally scramble away from her. Fiona then slammed the door with more force then needed and went over to sit in Jacks chair knowing full well she was definitely in trouble after that one. _"He's going to come in and drag me out."_ She thought waiting patiently for Jack to come to the cabin and do just that.

**--On Deck--**

"Er…Captain?" murmured Pintel nervously seeing Ragetti was busily wiping off his eye and returning it to his socket in concern. "She said to tell the good captain he can bite me…she says it means no." he said noting Jack's eyes narrow as he turned to see Ragetti nervously nod in agreement and force a partial smile.

"Jack…no need to get riled." Said Anna-Maria sighing and walking slowly toward the cabin feeling a hand planted firmly on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Anna." Jack said barely above a hiss and started to carefully march his way toward the cabin.

"Do ye think the captain will throw the pretty woman overboard?" Asked Ragetti puzzled and seeing Pintel shrug in thought.

**--Inside Cabin--**

"Here comes trouble." Fiona thought hearing a defined stomping sound pause outside the cabin door and flinching as it opened slamming into the wall with a sharp bang. _"Oiy doesn't he look mad."_ She thought smirking thoughtfully as she toyed with her nails ignoring Jack who was desperately trying to maintain his temper at the moment.

"I thought we came to an accord?" Jack inquired his voice barely above an anger driven whisper glaring at Fiona who appeared oddly amused by his annoyance.

"You came to an accord Jack…I'm along for the ride remember." Fiona asked sounding as innocent as she could seeing him cross his arms a scowl of agitation on his face. "Any questions?" she quipped giggling as the agitation grew on Jacks face.

"_She is purposely going to drive me crazy…I wish she drowned."_ He thought glaring at Fiona propped in his chair, legs resting across one another on his desk. Jack placed his hand thoughtfully against his beard and nodded as though coming to a decision, he then walked over beside Fiona seeing her look up at him. Fiona had found every major button she could push and Jack was finally fed up, he reached down lifting the startled woman bridal style and promptly exited his cabin walking over to the side of the ship and easily dropping her into the water below staring at the lights in Port Royal as they started to go out for the evening. _"Now after she swims there for a bit, I will lower the long boat and we'll both go ashore."_ He thought smirking as a loud screech came from below followed by several sharp curses.

"The longboat is lowered captain." Said Pintel seeing Jack was oddly happy at just promptly dropping their new guest overboard.

"Thank ye gents." Jack said walking over to said long boat and climbing in.

Jack rowed very slowly toward the wadding woman a smug smirk present on his face seeing her bobbing there cursing every fowl word she could think of. He finally pulled the boat beside her and offered her a hand into the boat, which she swatted away cursing him out. Fiona just wadded in the water for several minutes glaring at the smug look on Jacks face and cursing herself for ever opening that book, she then hauled herself easily into the boat and refused to look at him as they rowed ashore. Seething Fiona concentrated on the distant town of Port Royal and noted lights slowly going out one by one all except for a familiar mansion in the distance and noting Jack was still smiling smugly at his accomplishment. _"I hate that man."_ She thought wondering what would happen if she literally flipped the boat and thought against it since she was already cold enough.

Soon they hit the beach and Fiona easily climb out of the boat watching Jack tying it off before glaring at him and hearing a greatly amused chuckle at her expense. He then led the way up the beach and around several buildings careful to stay in the shadows and alleyways of the now sleeping town. Fiona saw all the familiar buildings of the town and found herself pausing beside the black smith shop wishing Will did make a great fool of Jack back then. She then felt an arm firmly lock around her shoulders leading her down another alley. _"Let go."_ She thought trying to shrug of Jacks arm annoyed when he pulled her tighter and gave her a warning look. Soon they were outside the mansion and to her surprise two very familiar people were waiting as though expecting him.

"Jack?" questioned Will seeing he was walking with a strange woman.

"Aye." Jack answered seeing Elizabeth quickly waving at him trying to get him into the gates before he was seen by Norrington's men who had been relentlessly combing the town every since his last escape after their rescuing the man from death. "Meet me friend Fiona." He said with a smirk noting the dark look she cast in his direction before they both made their way into the gates and followed the couple around the back of the mansion and into the back of the house through the servants' entrance.

"Hello…I'm Elizabeth Swann and this is my Fiancé William Turner." Elizabeth said with a small smile seeing Fiona did not look the least bit happy with Jacks arm firmly locked around her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." Fiona said trying not to give the woman a withering look and finally jerking free of Jacks arm, swatting him away as he attempted to wrap his arm around her again. "I'm not a friend of his." She muttered seeing a smirk cross Elizabeth's face clearly amused by the annoyed scowl on Jacks face at the moment.

"Pleased to meet you Fiona." Will said with a smile noting Elizabeth appeared to be extremely amused by their unexpected guest. "This way…do be careful." He said leading them into the front hall of the manor to meet a very irritated looking Governor Swann.

"Father you remember Jack…this is Fiona." Elizabeth said seeing the deep scowl set on her fathers face as Jack entered into the front hall and then seeing a quizzical look on his face at the sight of Fiona who looked thoroughly angered by the very presence of Jack. "Excuse us…Will take care of Jack I will show Fiona to my room and get her situated for dinner." She said seeing Will nod as he led an oddly concerned looking Jack up the stairs to a guest room further down the hall from her room.

Elizabeth lead a reluctant Fiona up the stairs and into an all too familiar room, which Fiona hadn't liked in the movie mostly because it lacked some very bright colors and was dull considering her taste for odd and bright colors. She was ushered into a bathing room and saw a warm bath had been poured by several maids for her, with a smile and silent thank you Fiona watched Elizabeth exit the room and glanced around curiously at her new surroundings. The room was plain and was white and frilly as was Elizabeth's room, but she didn't complain once she slid into the warm water and smiled faintly washing the grimed from her hair that had settled during her constant run ins with Jack that day. Finally satisfied she climb from the bath and found a robe lying out for her. _"Yick plain, white and lacey."_ She thought frowning as she wrapped herself in the robe and exited the room to a waiting Elizabeth who had a hairbrush ready for her use.

"Thank you." Fiona finally managed deciding she still didn't think much of Elizabeth and frowned thoughtfully at the odd amused look on her face.

"Jack doesn't like you and you obviously don't care for him, why are you with him?" Elizabeth asked seeing Fiona give her a dark scowl after mentioning the name.

"I didn't get a choice." Fiona muttered crossly stepping away from Elizabeth and sitting on a chair in the room slowly brushing out her damp raven hair. "He's a womanizing, arrogant, self-centered, annoying…damn pirate." She hissed nearly crushing the brush in her hand at the thought of how easily he had thrown her overboard that evening. "I stumbled into his path and as far as I can figure he's sadly the only way I can get home again." She murmured seeing an inquisitive look come over Elizabeth and rolling her eyes.

"Did he kidnap you or something?" Elizabeth questioned concerned Jack had changed a far great deal more then she or Will could have guessed after all they had been through.

"No, he wouldn't be that stupid…I stumbled into his path and have to find my own way back, magic gone wrong and all that good stuff." Fiona said her tone sounding very sarcastic and dry. _"I'm sure you're familiar with magic after meeting Tia Dalma."_ She thought scowling at Elizabeth who looked as though she was lost in thought.

"I see…well at least you stumbled across someone familiar with this type of trouble." Elizabeth said sounding a little sour at her tone. "I will have to have one of the maids measure you so we can find you a corset and proper dress…clearly Jack could see you would give me as many problems as you've given him." She said noting the dark look she received at the mention of the dress and corset.

"You and what army will get me into one of those damn frilly pieces of material?" Asked Fiona throwing the brush nearly missing the woman's head by an inch or so. _"Missed…I should have aimed higher."_ She thought sourly noting Elizabeth's eyes had widened at her sudden outburst. _"I'm starting to understand why even my own family doesn't like me at times."_ She thought with a smirk ignoring the dark scowl she received and smiling as the door slammed behind the woman on her way from the room.

Elizabeth marched straight down away from her room and right to the room Will was currently settling Jack in. _"That girl is impossible…I'm going to kill Jack he knew what she was like and wanted to torture me…I should have left his ass to suffer."_ She thought sourly opening the door without knocking and stomping into the room seeing both men turn in her direction, Will obviously surprised by the anger ridden face and Jack clearly amused. _"Lizzie found out just how much fun Fiona really is."_ Jack thought chuckling as Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in his direction.

"What's wrong Lizzie…Fiona got yer undergarments in a twist?" Jack asked laughing outright at the sour look on her face and watching as she crossed her arms looking at the ceiling exasperated at his amusement and dealing with Fiona that evening. "I thought she might be amusing to bring along." He said seeing Will was clearly lost in the situation and was concerned with his Elizabeth's current mood.

"Jack…that woman is bloody impossible and nearly killed me with my own bloody damn hairbrush. You are a very evil being, forget I ever thought or said you were a good man." Elizabeth snapped glaring at the still chuckling Jack who frowned in thought as Will gave him a dark look in response to his wife's distress. _"Now how do I get that woman into a dress?"_ she wondered seeing clearly Jack would not be of any help in this situation. "You invited her on purpose…I hate you." She muttered turning on her heal and promptly slamming his door behind her.

"Jack…what did you do?" Will inquired seeing Jack feigning his innocence and shrugging. "This is clearly going to be a very long stay isn't it?" he asked noting he was not getting an answer out of Jack who had already made himself comfortable on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: I am Who I am

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Isn't this fun?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: I am Who I am**

Fiona paused staring around Elizabeth's room pondering her current situation, she couldn't get home and was making all those around her lives a miserable living hell. Elizabeth was probably off collecting an actual army of maids to force her into a corset and dress or was busily biting Jacks head off, and she was wishing she had somehow brought her book with her so she could go home. _"Hello."_ She thought as Elizabeth carefully peeked into the room to make sure Fiona had no other weapons to toss at her head and then stepped in brushing off her white gown with a hint of lilac flowers speckled in a pattern around it.

"Would you kindly explain to me why you have such a fowl temper?" inquired Elizabeth almost hesitantly wondering if she should run for her life or confront the girl. _"I've dealt with undead pirates, Davy Jones, the end of the world, and now I have to deal with a temperamental woman who is willing to kill me with a hairbrush. Jack is so going to pay for this."_ Elizabeth thought noting Fiona was concentrating on the room as though disgusted by the décor.

"It's who I am…why do you like such bland colors?" Fiona asked the plain room getting to her and making her wish she had her own cozy room back. _"Give me some paint and silks…I can liven it up."_ She thought seeing Elizabeth clearly did not like the question.

"It's not bland…it's actually very pretty and the highlight of modern décor." Elizabeth stated sounding almost snooty, surprised when Fiona started to hysterically laugh.

"Right…modern." Fiona said sarcastically and again laughing. _"I will show you modern if you mention dress again."_ She thought knowing very well why Elizabeth had returned to the room. "How did your army searching go?" she questioned in thought seeing Elizabeth frowning in annoyance.

"I went to talk with Jack about your…lack of personality." Elizabeth said hesitating briefly before receiving a very defined glare in her direction. "I haven't gone to fetch the army yet, I was hoping to reason with you." She said with a snort seeing Fiona was far from the type to reason with.

"I know what I lack…what's your excuse?" Fiona snapped staring at the woman before her observing that her hair was tied neatly in an up do and her brown eyes were flaring in anger. "As I said you and what army." She muttered pointedly ignoring Elizabeth and walking over opening the balcony doors and walking out allowing the warm air to ruffle her still damp hair and taking in the spiced sent of the sea around her.

"_I will find an army, even if I have to tie your bloody body down."_ Thought Elizabeth again exiting the room and going down the stairs to the servants' quarters of the large mansion, upon entering the quarters she woke every female servant she could find and it included her personal seamstress and her assistant. Soon Elizabeth was leading a group of at least ten women up the stairs and explaining just how violent and stubborn their current female guest was, she then noted the seamstress assistant carrying three different style of dresses and found herself smiling. _"Fiona you've met your match."_ She thought pausing outside the door to her room and opening both doors rather violently. Elizabeth then entered the room followed by the procession of women and shut the door locking it with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"She did find an army." Fiona muttered startled when several of the women literally dragged her into the room. She was cursing and swinging violently but they were ready for her and easily overtook her.

Fiona was swearing as the women pinned her and easily started to take the necessary measurements for her dress and corset, then they easily stripped her of what she was currently wearing and started to dress her even during her violent thrashing and protests. _"NO!"_ Fiona thought glaring heatedly through the blind knowing Elizabeth was enjoying every minute of her discomfort and current situation. After fighting with her for several moments Fiona felt what little air she had left in her lungs promptly exit upon the corset being tightened around her and then found a pastel violet dress being tossed over her head and tightened around her, further ending her breathing capabilities and eventually removing what was left of her fight. She then was literally dragged from behind the changing blind and planted rather violently into a chair where her hair was placed up in a neat styled bun and makeup was lightly applied.

"Thank you all very much…I appreciate the enthusiasm." Elizabeth quipped watching each of the women exit her room before observing the very defined glare coming from Fiona. _"I won."_ She thought her smile deepening.

Fiona stood glaring heatedly at Elizabeth her eyes looking so deadly in their narrowed state Elizabeth half expected the nearest object to come flying at her head, she wasn't disappointed and ducked several perfume bottles and other accessories coming from her dressing table. Fiona took a long look at the lavender dress that hugged her every curve and snorted at the frilly lacey sleeves in annoyance. _"I really hate Elizabeth more so now then before."_ She thought her hands balled into tight fists seeing the smirk had returned to Elizabeth's face and she was greatly amused by Fiona's discomfort. Fiona was half tempted to wipe the smirk of Elizabeth's face before she heard a tapping at the door and looked up in time to see a concerned Will enter into the room with a small forced smile. _"Jack told him about my disposition."_ She thought and then remembered she hadn't exactly been sweet to Elizabeth.

"I can't convince Jack to leave his room to go eat something…I was wondering if Fiona might be able to do so?" Will questioned noticing Fiona's eyes narrow further in his direction her arms crossing irritably.

"He can starve." Fiona hissed straining her hands at her sides wanting to reach out and throw something at Will this time around. _"You really should not try to force me to find that man…especially after what your annoying bride to be just did to me."_ She thought seeing Will flinch under her gaze and then turn his attention to Elizabeth.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Will questioned smiling thoughtfully at her seeing her mood had changed from the angry one earlier to a more amused and relaxed disposition.

"Yes. I'm quite fine now Will." Elizabeth said with a satisfied smirk seeing Fiona's gaze level in a lethal look at her and smiling wider. "I'm sure Fiona would be very happy to go disturb Jack…he's clearly responsible for bringing her here." She said with a stifled laugh seeing the determined violent look on the woman's face.

Fiona without a word toward that immediately made her way around the greatly amused couple and literally slammed the door behind her. As much as Fiona hated to admit Elizabeth was right Jack had been the reason she was currently wearing something that made sure breathing was a challenge, he had also planned on bringing her purposely to drive the happy couple insane. Jack was the reason she had nearly clobbered Elizabeth and had nearly threatened Will in the same matter, Fiona was a woman on a mission and was about to give a certain pirate a very lousy wake up call. _"Where is that damn mans room anyway."_ She thought pausing in the middle of the hall and staring at the several rooms on her left and her right in thought. Fiona determined to find Jack and throttle him within an inch of his existence took to inspecting each room one at a time, upon opening the door and not finding him present she would carefully shut it in case he was in the next room down or across the hall. She finally found Jacks room and saw he was lying comfortably on his bed apparently asleep, his hat drawn over his eyes and completely looking out of place in the overly neat plane white and boring as ever guest room.

Fiona smiled thoughtfully wondering what was the most violent way she could wake Jack from his slumber and carefully shut the door behind her, making her way slowly toward the sleeping form. _"I could literally ram my elbow into his gut…that would be fun."_ She thought watching as he shifted slightly forcing her to freeze momentarily worried he was actually awake, after several moments without any movement she carefully made her way right up to the bed standing above him her arms crossed in thought. Fiona may have planned to surprise Jack, but he was not easily surprised and was fully aware of her grand entrance into his room and was expecting her to throttle him at any moment. _"She is rather interesting."_ He thought noting her dress and the defined angry look on her face finding himself restraining the smirk trying to slide from his control. Fiona glanced down at Jack for a long moment and then up at the canopy over his bed wondering if it was attached or could be easily ripped down, to use as a net and beat him senseless. _"He isn't stupid and it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't actually awake, damn arrogant bastard."_ She thought staring at the canopy carefully and sighing miserably seeing it was attached quite tightly to the top of the bed.

"Disappointed about something love?" Jack questioned seeing her jump as the silence in the room was broken. He then lifted his hat revealing his ever endearing smirk and seeing her eyes narrow in irritation. "Ye don't smile enough." He said his smirk deepening seeing her glare at him and lower her arms to her sides.

"I have no damn reason to smile." Fiona hissed pointing to the dress that was cutting off her breathing ability and circulation in her body. "This is all your damn fault…you did this on purpose." She snapped trying to maintain what dignity she had left, before literally throttling him. "Why do you insist on being such a damn pest?" she questioned keeping her arms loose in case of any sudden movements from Jack.

"Pirate." Jack answered simply eyeing the rather annoyed woman before him and chuckling at the agitated look that returned to her face. _"She's kind of cute when mad."_ He thought instantly wishing that thought had not crossed his mind, mostly because he had thought about leaving her to the sharks most of that day since meeting her. "Hey!" he cried surprised when she swung at him nearly connecting with his jaw as he sat up and leaned away from her attack.

"I'll give you pirate." Hiss Fiona aiming again for Jack and missing a second time as he dodged standing from the bed in a more ready to defend himself position. _"Oh I am so going to hurt him."_ She thought narrowing her eyes at him in irritation and smiling coyly.

"_Why does every woman wish to do me bodily harm?"_ Jack wondered seeing her coy smile and wondering exactly what she was up to. Fiona decided to play ignorant and walked around Jack wishing she was wearing anything but the dress, which greatly stopped her usual forms of attacking him at that point. Jack knowing better than to trust her behind him turned quickly only to receive a blunt punch to his abdomen sending him to a half stooped position with an annoyed grunt. Fiona then went to send a high kick into him and yelped in surprise for two reasons, one she misjudged the width of the skirt and literally lost her footing falling on the floor and the second was she cut off her breath further with the attempt. _"Ouch."_ She thought laying there on the floor stunned. Jack glanced down at the now less threatening woman and found the sight before him highly amusing, which in turn he started to chuckle hearing her cursing under her breath.

"What happened?" Fiona murmured glaring up at Jack who was now leaning over her, face revealing his amused smirk and still chuckling at her own stupidity. _"Now I know why Elizabeth said bloody pirate so much."_ She thought glaring up at Jack and frowning in irritation.

"Ye tried some fancy kick and found yer self on yer back." Jack said smirking down at the still seething Fiona and wondering if it was safe to offer her his hand to help her up or not. _"She is good for a few laughs."_ He thought offering her his hand after a great amount of debate.

"Observant Jack…really." Mumbled Fiona annoyed even further with Jack stating the obvious. "I want to leave…you dragged me into this mess, get me out or else." She hissed ignoring his offered hand and managing to somehow stand herself with a great deal of effort.

"I would love, but ye see I be here for said wedding between those two lovers out there. I never asked to be invited, but was…yer stuck with me until after said wedding…savvy?" Jack stated more so then question. _"I wonder what will happen when she meets the good Commodore?"_ he thought a grin crossing his face at Norrington's reaction to the violent woman before him.

"You. Are. Impossible." Hissed Fiona saying each word carefully before turning on her heel and starting to exit the room. "I refuse to do anything you or Elizabeth insist on Jack. You know where to find me if you change your mind." She hissed storming from the room slamming the door behind her.

"_Oiy…may whomever watches over us keep us safe from that woman's wrath."_ Jack thought glaring at his now slammed door and still wishing he had left her to drown. Jack then heard a very light knock on the door and knew instantly it was not Fiona, she would have kicked the damn thing down first. He walked over and opened the door to find a very curious looking Will and irritated Elizabeth both watching him. _"What?"_ he wondered titling his head to the side and crossing his arms in thought.

"She's violent…where does she come from?" Elizabeth asked wanting to know more about this magic mishap that Fiona had muttered about earlier. "And what is she talking about with a magic misunderstanding or something similar?" she questioned seeing Jacks eyes widen in surprise and then sigh irritably at Will who placed his hand in the way of Jack shutting his door.

"Jack…let's talk." Will said sounding firm before he and Elizabeth both entered the room and waited for Jack to explain how he had come across the ever lovely Fiona, with a severe lack of personality.


	5. Chapter 5: Change Of Plans

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Fiona says "Now what?"  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Change Of Plans**

Fiona wandered into Elizabeth's room since she had no idea where she was supposed to be staying and then exited to the balcony observing Port Royal at night. It was a very beautiful sight with few lights to take away the enchantment and eerie feeling of a horror movie setting, yet it wasn't scary either. Fiona found herself smiling at the events that had taken place since her spell casting stupidity and found herself glancing at the cliff where the Black Pearl was hidden from view. _"I wonder how Anna-Maria is fairing?"_ she thought deciding she was one of the few people Fiona could stand or even learn to like in her current situation. Jack Sparrow was far from her list of desired friends in the world she had cast herself into, and she had found Will and Elizabeth as irritating as she had in both movies. She didn't mind Pintel and Ragetti so much, but still wasn't overly excited about being friends with them either and she knew for a fact Gibbs was more so on Jacks side then any other person aboard that ship. _"Anna-Maria is probably the only person I won't kill during my stay."_ She thought sourly staring across the town and noting several men in red wandering the streets.

Fiona smiled in thought remembering exactly how well Jack got along with Commodore Norrington and had actually considered making his life a little difficult by finding the man, but decided against it. No matter how much Fiona found she didn't like Jack in person she had hated Norrington more than any other character in the whole story, he was too straight and stiff for her liking. _"Besides…can't have Jack getting hung, wouldn't do well for his stories back home."_ She thought hearing an annoyed and hesitant knock on Elizabeth's door and wondering who was on the other side, there were three options and none of them appealed to her in the least. Fiona made her way to the door and opened it finding to her complete astonishment Governor Swann staring back at her. _"Now what?"_ she wondered eyeing the man in concern for a brief moment.

"Oh…I thought Elizabeth was in here." Governor Swann said a bit flustered recognizing the woman Jack had come to the mansion with and wondering exactly what her story was. She clearly was not fond of Jack and didn't appear fond of anyone else either, in actuality the woman made him very nervous.

"She went with Will to argue with that annoying pirate." Fiona muttered waving down the hall in the direction of Jacks room and promptly shutting the door in his face with a light click. _"I hate this place…no privacy."_ She thought walking over and collecting what was left of the non damaged objects she had earlier thrown at Elizabeth and piling them neatly on the dressing table.

Elizabeth and Will exited Jacks room, just as her father had found them. He directed that dinner would be delivered to each room their current guests were staying in and then again disappeared after explaining to his daughter that their female guest was rather rude. _"You have no idea father."_ Elizabeth thought giving Will a pleading look before he smiled wryly and went off down to his current guest room. Clearly Elizabeth was left to deal with Fiona on her own and was not in the least little bit happy about the situation. Elizabeth sighed determinedly and headed straight for her room allowing the servant to bring in the dinner for their guest and then shut her door with more force then necessary forcing Fiona to look up from her perch on the stool in front of the dressing table, where she had just returned the last of the items she had thrown and discarded the broken ones in a trash bin beside the dressing table. _"She cleaned up after her rampage?"_ Elizabeth thought eyeing the strange dark hair woman for a long while seeing her inspect the food that was brought to her and smile thoughtfully before starting to eat the chicken and vegetables.

"You are so violent one minute and then oddly not the next. Why are you such a complicated one to understand?" whispered Elizabeth not realizing she had spoken loud enough for Fiona to hear her.

"Because I pride myself on avoiding people and getting to close to them, my family is large and I like privacy." Fiona stated matter-of-factly, before sipping at the wine and turning brown eyes upon a still curious looking Elizabeth. "Don't take it personal Elizabeth…I'm just not likeable and don't like others easily." She said finishing off what little of the food she wanted and returning the lid to the dish. "Consider this…your further on the likable list then Jack." She pointed out staring around the still bland room and frowning in thought.

"I would hate to be your enemy." Elizabeth stated sounding thoroughly crossed and glaring at the woman observing her room. "What would you suggest to liven up my bland room?" she asked thinking maybe if she could get on Fiona's good side she might learn more about her lack of personality.

"Add color." Fiona said stifling a yawn seeing what Elizabeth was attempting to try. "Maybe some bright rose, reds, and gold's to spice it up, you did get under Jacks skin before running back to your precious boy toy Will." She murmured startled when something nearly collided with her own head and staring at a very familiar hairbrush lying just past her on the bed. _"Touchy aren't we?"_ she thought with a smirk noting Elizabeth's eyes were ablaze with anger and she was clenching her fists angrily at her sides.

"Jack is nothing too me, I made that crystal clear upon our return to Port Royal." Hissed Elizabeth trying to resist the urge to get into an all out cat fight with Fiona. "He told you didn't he?" she asked seeing Fiona roll her eyes and start laughing at her.

"No he didn't…I'm sure you were informed where I've come from by now, you and Will must have been more than persuasive to Jack." Fiona said standing and crossing her arms in thought. "In my time the whole story was shown to nearly the entire world, I highly doubt too many people didn't see you shackle him for the Kraken…oh and that little kiss was so sweet." She quipped turning around to walk back out onto the balcony hearing Elizabeth stifle a very annoyed screech.

"_Jack was right…he should have let that bloody woman drown."_ Thought Elizabeth glaring at the woman on her balcony and wondering if anyone would notice her fall off onto her head and hopefully die a painful miserable death. _"I shouldn't think like that."_ She thought sighing and walking toward Fiona tapping her shoulder and motioning her to follow behind. Fiona followed Elizabeth out into the hall and down the same hall Jack was currently staying in only to find herself ushered into the guest room right across from Jacks and slamming the door violently in a smirking Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth had won that match and was satisfied for the evening while she made her way back down to her own room laughing all the way back.

Fiona paced the room which was no different from Jacks, a canopy bed, dresser, desk and balcony which she quickly went out on to regain some of her bearings and to think. She had always enjoyed being out on a balcony especially the one at her own house, it helped her think and gave her a much needed relaxed state while the wind blew around her shoulders. Fiona did not know how long she would be there in the pirate world and didn't know what she would do in the meantime with her new found friends. _"Friends…right enemies would be safer to live around."_ She thought sniffing in annoyance and hearing a creaking sound above her on the roof of the house, which she became oddly curious about and ignoring the fact she was wearing a very constrictive dress made herself climb up onto the railing of the balcony grabbing onto the edge of the roof and standing on tiptoe to see what had caused the noise. Fiona was just about to give up when she heard the noise again closer and more defined, she turned her head to the noise and saw a pair of all too familiar boots surprised when two strong arms lifted her onto the roof.

"Hey!" cried Fiona in startled annoyance feeling her feet firmly planted on the roof of the mansion and staring into a pair of very familiar kohl lined eyes. _"Stupid pirate."_ She thought glaring at Jack who released his hold on her arms and took a careful step back to observe the area around him in case she got the idea to toss him off the roof. "What do you want?" she snapped crossing her arms and ignoring the fact it was a long way down to the ground below.

"I heard your little tiff with Lizzie…bad idea to be bringing up such a sore subject." Jack said casually, when in reality he was still unnerved by the fact Elizabeth Swann had chosen the safer of the two men she had been infatuated with. _"Doesn't matter anymore…she's happy and I've got me pearl."_ He thought with a smirk watching Fiona huff irritably and quickly thrash her hands into her hair ripping out the up do she so loathed allowing her hair to fall to her waist and letting the wind run through it.

"So what…it's not my concern." Fiona snapped ignoring Jacks trailing eyes knowing full well her current attire was more revealing then she would have desired, with the low cut design and silk like effect of the material hugging to her every curve. "Jack, stopping eyeing me." She growled noting his smirk deepened at her comment.

"Why?" Jack questioned sounding slightly husky seeing Fiona shoot him a warning look before she carefully stepped back already seeing where this was heading. _"Damn womanizer."_ She thought glaring at Jack who was standing his own arms crossed in thought. "Don't like to be admired by a pirate?" he questioned giving her a lazy seductive smirk.

"No." Fiona hissed glaring at Jack who uncrossed his arms the grin never leaving his face. "Especially you." She growled turning toward the edge of the roof and glancing down at her balcony contemplating how she would get back down and without breaking her neck in the process.

"Seems ye have a bit of a problem there love." Jack said with a satisfied smug smirk watching Fiona turn to glare at him and cross her arms seething angrily. "I could help ye back down…but what do I get in return?" he questioned another seductive smirk crossing his face.

"How about I don't pummel you within an inch of your life?" Fiona hissed her head tilting curiously to the side and tapping her foot in an irritated gesture. _"I should have known there was a reason he was lurking on the roof."_ She thought understanding that Jack Sparrow only thought with one head at a time. "Does that sound fair Jack?" she questioned emphasizing his name and giving him her most threatening look.

"_Bloody woman."_ Jack thought annoyed she had seen right through his scheme, of course it didn't mean he was going to do as she asked. _"Pirate."_ He thought shrugging and walking back toward his room on the other side of the roof. Fiona stared in open mouth surprise watching as he deliberately walked away from her and saw exactly what he was going to do. Fiona was not about to let him off the hook that easily and started to follow after him as carefully as she could considering she was not currently wearing easy working attire. _"I'm going to hurt him…I swear."_ She thought her face set into a determined look. Jack hearing the steps following after him paused with a satisfied smirk and turned watching Fiona pause a few feet in front of him.

_Crack_

Jack quickly placed a hand against his now stinging cheek eyes narrowing in surprise at the seething Fiona. _"Now are you going to cooperate?"_ Fiona thought with a small smile seeing Jack glaring at her in turn. Jack hadn't actually expected that type of deal from Fiona, he half expected her to do something more violent then just slapping him across his face. _"She did something I would normally expect."_ Jack thought frowning in thought as Fiona pointed back toward her own balcony and waited expecting him to comply with the obvious order.

"I didn't deserve…

"Save it Jack…you're lucky you are still on the roof." Fiona snapped cutting him off before he could finish the all too familiar line and then she crossed her arms walking back toward her own balcony. "Down." She hissed seeing Jack standing there staring at her as though he was still a bit surprised by her actions. _"He gets slapped all the…oh he was expecting more violence."_ She thought with a dark smile seeing him tilt his head in thought.

"_I don't like that look."_ Jack thought slowly walking back towards Fiona and hesitating out of reach in case she had any ideas about tossing him from the roof. He had only intended on coming to Port Royal to pardon himself from the wedding but had found an interesting way of annoying the happy couple to be, but also bargained himself into a mess as far as he could tell. _"I really should have let her drown."_ He thought glaring at Fiona seeing her tapping her foot impatiently. He was not about to get close enough to her until he was sure she wouldn't violently toss him to his death, to his surprise she reached out and latched on his arm pulling him closer and pointing down.

"Ye won't toss me over?" Jack asked smirking, but somewhat hesitantly seeing Fiona roll her eyes and again cross her arms in annoyance.

"That would be slightly pointless since you're the only way for me to get down." Fiona said her every word dripping with sarcasm. _"Stupid thing to say Fiona." _She thought seeing Jacks worried expression change into one of great amusement. "Don't even think about getting cute Jack…I will hurt you a great deal if you do not put me back where you found me." She hissed noting Jacks smirk only deepen.

"Where would that be love…the ocean or the balcony? Personally I think the ocean suited yer rather annoying personality as it were." Jack stated chuckling at the now red faced woman who was clenching her fists in fury. "Now again…what's in it for me?" he asked seeing she was thoroughly agitated and was considering her own options for the moment.

"Nothing." Hissed Fiona angrily glaring at him trying to resist the urge to literally throw him from the roof. _"How the hell do I get him to get me off without…never mind that thought."_ She thought restraining her curses at various images that came to mind. "Get me down and we can compromise?" she tried raising her brow in thought seeing him tilt his head as though thinking about it. _"Right…what compromise?"_ She thought glaring at him as a hint of gold peeked through in a mischievous smile.

"What type of compromise?" Jack asked clearly having his thoughts in a compromising situation instead of a reasoning one. _"This is entertaining."_ He thought seeing Fiona was about to blow any second and restraining a chuckle.

"_Ew."_ Fiona thought wrinkling her nose in annoyance and wanting to very much kick Jack exactly where his mind seemed to be concentrating on. "That is not what I meant Jack…I will make Elizabeth's morning an amusing hell if you get me down." She said trying not to scream at him.

"Ye already did that." Jack pointed out seeing her frown and then she thought of someone else she could annoy that would amuse him. "Norrington won't change me mind either." He said apparently expecting her next thought. "I'm waiting." He said pretending to be impatient and seeing she was running out of ideas fast.

"GRRR." Snarled Fiona raising her hands in annoyance and allowing them to flop to her sides. "What do you want from me!" she hissed her voice nearly at a screech with her irritation. _"Wrong thing to ask stupid."_ She thought placing her fingers to the edge of her nose and sighing trying to regain some control over her current situation.

"I didn't expect ye to crack so easily Fiona." Jack said with a chuckle noting her dark look and walking over invading her personal space by placing an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure ye have yer own ideas about what I have in mind, but that can always come later." He said quirking his brows in a highly suggestive manner, before speaking again. "I need ye to distract the happy couple tomorrow while I go and collect the map I plan on bartering for." He said seeing Fiona narrow her eyes at him.

"You mean commandeer, you don't barter for anything unless you absolutely have to." Fiona muttered seeing him give her an oddly suspicious look before shrugging. "Fine…now can I go to bed?" she asked sighing and giving into the stubborn man due to being too tired to argue anymore.

"I suppose." Jack muttered helping her back down off the roof and onto the balcony dropping down beside her. "Company love?" he questioned with a seductive grin watching her pause inside the balcony doors and give him a brief smile annoyed with him, before easily slamming the doors in his face and pulling the curtain.

"_BLOODY BASTARD!" _Fiona thought stomping over to her bed burying her face deep into the pillows and screaming at the top of her lungs. She then sat up huffing and glaring around her room managing to somehow strip the dress and corset from her body glaring at the window where she had last seen Jack wishing she could have thrown him to his doom. Fiona then opened the bed and made herself comfortably muttering every fowl and violent thing she could think of about Jack Sparrow, before mumbling herself into a very agitated sleep.

_**--Dreaming--**_

"_What now?" Fiona asked allowed staring around the room she was currently staying in and hearing an odd noise at the balcony door. "I swear I'll kill him." She muttered crossly standing from her bed and walking toward the balcony opening it and glaring at an all too familiar form. "Go away Jack." She hissed going to shut the door and getting annoyed when he placed his hand in her way easily keeping it ajar._

"_Ye don't really want me to do that." Jack answered stepping into the room seeing her stumble away crossing her arms angrily in front of her._

"_Yes I do." Fiona hissed glaring at Jack who had a very oddly charming smile on his face, making her feel very weird. "Why do I like that smile?" she thought feeling a wall pressing into her back and swallowing hard when Jack place both hands on either side of the wall blocking her escape._

_Fiona lost her voice then feeling him leaning far too close into her personal space and meeting curious brown eyes. Jack chuckled faintly seeing her eyes widen as he placed a hand very gently on her hip leaning down and kissing her jaw line briefly. He then placed a hand entwining it into her soft raven hair pulling her forward into a very deep kiss. His tongue slid easily into her mouth exploring across her lips, his hands had started to slide rather slowly down her sides pulling her closer to his body._

**--End dream sequence--**

"Fiona!" snapped a very feminine voice startling Fiona from her dreams and forcing her to do what she normally would if someone bothered her, she swung the pillow seeing feathers and hearing a surprised muffled curse.

"_What the hell was I dreaming?"_ Fiona thought with a sudden chill feeling extremely warm and then the images flooded back to her. "Elizabeth…go away." She moaned trying to unsuccessfully shove the images out of her mind and cursing every word she could think of buried in her other pillows.

"Get up…I need to get you fitted." Elizabeth snapped glaring at the stubborn woman buried in the pillows and poking at her roughly.

"Fitted?" Fiona muttered now fully awake and even more annoyed then the other evening. "For what exactly?" she questioned sitting up and tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Long story short…I have no friends thanks to Jacks escapades and my own stubbornness. Since Jack brought you here, he so kindly explained I had a maid of honor sitting in a guest wing of the house…you're the only female in Port Royal that speaks to me, no matter the temperament and Anna-Maria will never wear a dress." She said simply before walking out of the room and returning with a fresh very sky blue dress and another corset to wrap around Fiona's body again restricting her air.

"_Elizabeth just demanded I be her matron of honor or did she ask me?"_ Fiona thought eyeing Elizabeth suspiciously seeing there was no look at all of joking in her face. Fiona was in no mood to fight that morning and had more important things on her mind, which was she had to play along until Jack took her away from this mess. Fiona also really did not want to be around Jack that day and if she guessed right refusing Elizabeth would bring her face to face with the good captain. _"Fine."_ She thought sourly before she got out of bed and went to work dressing without any prodding from a very surprised looking Elizabeth. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes carefully watching Fiona behind the blind wondering what the catch was to her being so cooperative and sighed thoughtfully placing her hands on her hips as Fiona exited growling curses at the dress.

"Let me help." Elizabeth murmured with a sigh tightening the strings of the dress hearing Fiona let out a startled yelp trying to breathe in the outfit she was wearing. "Why are you being so…unlike yourself this morning?" she questioned satisfied with the dress and smiling faintly at the dark look that crossed over Fiona's face.

"None of your damn business." Hissed Fiona crossing her arms and ignoring the evil glare Elizabeth was giving her. "Now what?" she questioned watching Elizabeth clench her fists angrily before taking a deep breath to calm herself. Fiona was surprised when Elizabeth didn't protest at her decision of leaving her hair down and quickly followed her from the room pausing at the stairs hearing voices. _"That is not Jack, Will, or Governor Swan."_ She thought tilting her head as the sound grew closer.

"Please be on your best behavior." Elizabeth murmured with a scowl afraid of presenting their guest with her rudeness and clearly undesirable traits. "Good morning." She said stepping into the foyer of the mansion just to the side of the stairs and smiling faintly at Will who place an arm around her waist kissing her cheek. "May I present our guest Fiona Zippora." She said nodding as Fiona stepped into the room briefly glancing around the richly decorated room with crème colored carpets, and furniture. The room was also an off white with a warmly glowing fireplace in the center of the room.

"Good morning." Fiona said as politely as she could which was greatly forced. Her eyes finally rested on the person the unfamiliar voice belonged to and she mentally berated the man standing in the room wanting to immediately leave. _"Commodore James Norrington…the traitor." _ She thought sourly noting Jack was not present in the room and mentally sighing in relief. "Nice to see you again Governor Swan." She said curtsying as best she could while trying to breath.

"This is James Norrington…currently in charge of the royal navy once again." Elizabeth stated a hint of venom in her voice seeing a sour look cross his face before he forced an annoyed smile. "Good morning father." She said hugging him tightly ignoring his whispered warning and forcing a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you Commodore." Fiona said forcing another smile hoping she didn't flinch as much as Elizabeth had upon forcing a smile. _"I think I would have faired better facing with Jack."_ She thought glaring with almost as much venom as Elizabeth was at the man standing awkwardly in the room.

Governor Swan and Norrington left the room, the governor sensing the tension and uncomfortable position Norrington was in. Elizabeth sighed after their exit and sat down on one of the many lounge chairs eyeing Fiona who had her arms crossed glaring after the exiting pair. _"She doesn't like James…that's good."_ Elizabeth thought nearly yelling at the figure waving madly from one of the windows trying to get attention. Fiona heard Elizabeth's intake of breath and immediately turned around to see Jack waving madly from one of the large windows and narrowed her eyes. Jack seeing the narrowed eyes hesitated in further announcing his presence and offered a smirk, Fiona did not share care to allow a smile to her face and frowned sourly before walking over and lifting the window.

"What the hell do you want…kind of stupid with Norrington lurking in the house too." Fiona added with a deadly tone in her voice noting Jack roll his eyes before wincing at the other female staring at him arms crossed.

"Thanks for taking notice Fiona." Muttered Jack before motioning Elizabeth over to them. "The streets are swarming with red coats…I need a favor." He said seeing Elizabeth and Fiona exchange inquisitive looks before scowling at one another.

"What favor?" Hissed Elizabeth ignoring Fiona for the moment and placing her arms on the sill. "It better not include both of us either." She said seeing Jack wince at her tone.

"Aye." Jack answered lowering his eyes hand against his chin in thought. "I guess one of ye could do it." He said stroking his beard before tilting his head to the side eyeing both women. "I need one of ye to distract Norrington somehow and the other to come with me then." He answered seeing his original plan had fizzled rather quickly.

"_I don't want to go."_ Fiona thought grimacing momentarily as the images from her dream repeated in her head and then frowning allowing a very defined glare to head in Jack direction. Elizabeth nodded and shooed Fiona back into the room peaking out into the hall to make sure all was well, then she pulled Fiona roughly toward the window and literally shoved her out smiling hearing an annoyed chorused grunt of irritation. _"Now to go bother James."_ Elizabeth thought satisfied she had gotten to annoyances out of her way for the afternoon, sadly the third would be more difficult and it would be even harder to come up with a way to distract the royal navy too.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Isn't this fun?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

Fiona lay there for a moment swearing every word that had come to mind before she sat up glancing down at the smirking Jack. _"I wish there were more then seven swear words."_ She thought purposely elbowing him in the stomach as she rolled away and lay there on the ground cursing some more. Jack let out an annoyed sound before sitting up and narrowing his eyes at Fiona, he then stood and inspected to make sure everything was as it should be only to duck into some bushes seeing a troop of redcoats walk by the mansion. Fiona sat up with a start and groaned remembering the dress she was wearing before she managed to scramble to her feet and follow Jack into the bushes. _"I was hoping to avoid you."_ She thought sourly before reaching around the dress and loosening the corset slightly, before she realized it was a bad idea and squeaked catching the dress before it fell leaving her in her undergarments. _"Shit."_ She thought peaking out of the bushes and glancing over hoping to see a sign of Jack.

"Jack?" hissed Fiona ignoring the sound of marching soldiers and staring in the direction she had seen him disappear too. "Jack…damn it answer me." She hissed again hearing something not far away from her and ducking further into the bushes.

"What is it?" Jack grunted trying to untangle himself from a thorny bush and seeing her head peaking out of a rather thick part of bushes.

"My dress came undone." Fiona hissed seeing Jack snap to attention his face briefly in an expression of surprise, before a smirk crossed his face and he watched her for a long moment. Fiona knew she was scarlet, she could tell by the heat in her face and the smirk that grew into a gold toothed smile. _"How I hate you."_ She thought ignoring the smirk and sighing irritably. "A little help?" she asked seeing him tilt his head his brows quirked in a somewhat less than innocent manner. "I swear Jack…I will injure your most precious assets if you say one word." She warned seeing him give her a questioning look.

"What may that be love?" Jack asked making his way slowly toward Fiona not liking the tone of her voice. _"I know what she means."_ He thought cringing at the thought and pausing carefully out of reach. "If ye threaten me…why should I help?" he questioned giving her a hard time yet again.

"Fine, I won't remove your will to live…but I'm warning you anything cute and I will use your own sword." Fiona grumbled stepping from her hiding place and turning around feeling Jacks fingers locking with the dress and corset re-lacing them with ease, which didn't surprise her in the least. "Thank you." She muttered reluctantly before adjusting the dress and feeling the pressure on her lungs as breathing again became a difficult task.

"Yer welcome love…I'm much better at removing those though." Jack answered quickly making his way out into the open hearing a stifled screech of irritation before he watched Fiona march from the bushes murder in her eyes. _"She probably would use me own bloody sword."_ He thought placing a hand against the blade to reassure himself it was still on his person. "Come on." He muttered grabbing the startled and still annoyed Fiona's arm dragging her around the back of the mansion and through what could have been a labyrinth of several brightly colored gardens.

It was a beautiful sight for Fiona but she had little time to enjoy it while Jack dragged her along one path after another finally ducking under a cluster of thick trees taking a deep breath. Fiona remembering her threat turned to face Jack who instantly took on a defensive pose intended to protect himself. Fiona sighed miserably before she decided to take his hat and stomp on it hearing a very annoyed groan beside her. _"Ha…I'll torture you precious hat instead."_ She thought ignoring him as he lifted his battered warn hat and adjusted it back to its former glory giving her a very dark scowl. Jack then was off again, this time leaving Fiona to scramble after him only to find herself crashing into him at his sudden stop behind a wall. _"Damn him."_ She thought sitting there on the ground and cursing as she sat up with difficulty.

"What was that for?" Fiona murmured seeing Jacks attention was currently more interested in the wall then her sudden stop. "These things defined as dresses are more like over grown tents they expect you to walk in ya know." She grumbled managing to climb to her feet with more difficulty then she would care to admit.

"Shut up woman." Jack muttered before glancing up at the wall expectantly and frowning in annoyance. "Ow." He hissed feeling something solid collide with his head and turned to glare at Fiona who was shaking her now sore fist in irritation. "Gibbs." He hissed rubbing his head and ignoring Fiona who had taken it upon herself to make his life a living hell. _"I wish I knew a way to send her home."_ He thought grumbling as a rope collided with his head making his hat fall to the ground. "Climb." He ordered while leaning down to collect his hat.

"Right…how?" Fiona asked bowing slightly allowing him to acknowledge the fact she couldn't do much in the dress she was currently wearing. "Stupid ass." She muttered crossing her arms and watching Jack give her a sour look.

"Anna…toss them down." Jack called before being hit with some clothing and cursing irritably collecting them from his head, shoulders and then jumping away from the boots that nearly finished him off. "Here." He snapped handing the clothing to Fiona and watching her eye him suspiciously. "Bushes…over there." He muttered not bothering with a smart ass retort because he was anxious to leave the premises full of Norrington's men and soon.

A little bit later Fiona emerged in a slightly baggy tan shirt and brown pants that had fit her much better then the previous garments she had worn belonging to Jack, and then she quickly fitted the boots in place ignoring the fact she felt plain in the outfit and then started up the rope hearing Jack murmuring something behind her as he followed. Fiona finally made it to the top and fell rather suddenly to the other side with an annoyed growl seeing Jack lazily leaning over the wall chuckling at her. _"I'll kill him if I don't get home."_ She thought smiling briefly as Anna-Maria offered her a hand up and then she noticed Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel had joined the party. Jack motioned in several directions forcing his crew to scatter leaving Fiona on her own with the miserable pirate who looked as though he was in a very fowl mood. _"More soldiers."_ Fiona thought grabbing Jack and yanking him into a very narrow alley way forcing him to awkwardly pin her to the wall in the process. _"Oh man."_ She thought as flash backs of her dream echoed in her minds eye and she attempted to shake them away. The soldiers were soon where they once stood on alert for any sign of trouble forcing them to remain in the awkward close proximity.

Jack found the current situation rather amusing and smirked down at her seeing her roll her eyes and send him a very dangerous warning look. _"I didn't think she wanted to be this close."_ He thought hearing a muttered response behind him and then the charging off of several boots. He then was promptly shoved into the open and onto his ass staring up at a now giggling Fiona, who found his current situation amusing in her favor for once. _"Bloody woman."_ He thought wrinkling his face in disgusted annoyance and climbing to his feet. Jack was thoroughly agitated then and didn't bother to tell Fiona where to go he just marched off hearing her scrambling after again cursing him everything she could think of. Fiona finally took notice to their surrounding and found there were in some alleys of Port Royal that were far less then appealing and smelled terrible as they passed several piles of garbage waiting to be cleaned out and paused outside of a fish shop. _"I am going to be sick."_ Fiona thought feeling queasy at the sight of several fish heads being dumped along with the rest of whatever was in the pile. Jack took notice to her squeamish behavior and smiled finding it amusing that for once she was quiet.

"Where the hell are we going and how do you expect Elizabeth to distract the Royal Navy?" Fiona finally asked in between gagging and avoiding things in her path that she did not desire to place on the bottom of her shoe.

"I was hoping ye could use yer charming personality on the good Commodore but apparently Lizzie was sick of ye." Jack muttered hearing a stifled growl and turning to face Fiona who was red with rage. "What…yer not exactly fun to be around Fiona." He muttered a sarcastic look on his face which was rewarded with a punch to the face forcing him to real back in surprise, that was one thing he was not accustomed to feeling from a woman.

"You bastard…I hate you." Fiona growled crossing her arms and giving Jack a very sour look. "I don't like Norrington either…he's a traitor." She muttered seeing Jack rubbing his aching jaw and observing her carefully. "Now what are you dragging me into this time Jack?" she asked seeing he was starting to recover what little sense he had and stared at the narrowed eyes following her every move.

"Don't ever do that again love…I will leave ye with the sharks." Jack threatened before turning on his heel ignoring her and disappearing rapidly down several alleyways satisfied when she caught up gasping for breath. "This way." He hissed ignoring the startled look he received at his less then amused tone and leading her into a run down looking shack very near to where she vaguely remembered Mr. Brown's Black Smith Shop being.

Fiona didn't say anything else, she just observed the building thoughtfully seeing it had been boarded up and abandoned long ago. She watched Jack move aside some boards and walk in as though he owned the place and then followed suite careful to avoid the dead rodents and hidden creatures that roamed the building. _"Ew."_ She thought hearing a crunch and glancing down to find she had crushed a skeleton of some small animal long dead, before she ran directly into a now facing her Jack. _"Watch it."_ She thought startled when he caught her from crashing to the floor unsteadily to her feet again, he then let go turning away and walking quickly to the back of the room leaving her puzzled.

"Hello." Said a soft voice as Fiona let out a startled sound a whirled facing a rather strange looking man. He was tall and thin wearing what she knew to be expensive clothing, which was laced with deep blue and his eyes were a dark emerald like green. His smirk though made her very uncomfortable and she backed away seeing Jack observing from the corner casually leaning against a wall leaving her on her own. _"I don't need this, why is he allowing this bastard to look at me like that?"_ Fiona thought seeing the man pause in his advance and give Jack an inquisitive look and then a nod followed by a very creepy smile. His brown shoulder length hair came loose and fell into his face briefly before he tossed a pouch at Jack and appeared to wait for him to exit.

"This is it?" Jack questioned suspiciously as he opened the pouch and glanced over a rather yellowed looking map and held an odd shaped crystal scanning it carefully.

"Of coarse it is Jack…I don't barter with pirates like you for nothing you know." Hissed the man seeing Jack give him an annoyed look before pocketing the items and smirking faintly at Fiona who was nearly against the wall and watching him as though he was going to help her out of whatever mess he had provided for her, which he planned to do it was just amusing to watch her squirm. "Leave." The man hissed grasping Fiona's arm and ignoring her as she tried to yank free.

"Sorry mate…I'm not so sure ye bargained properly for that one, she has a very lousy disposition." Jack murmured softly quirking his brow seeing the man give him an annoyed look. "I've had first hand experience." He muttered wrinkling his face into a sour look before a click sound echoed in the building making both Fiona and the man pause cautiously.

"You said she was a feisty wench…I like those kind." Hissed the man seeing Jack lower a pistol in his direction before he released Fiona who was rubbing her arm and sending Jack a murderous look realizing what the man had been referring too.

"I am not a damn whore." Hissed Fiona sending her foot firmly into his crotch and watching him curl into the fetal position on the floor in pain. "And you're next Jack Sparrow." She snarled seeing Jack appear to twitch nervously at the threat his pistol still ready to fire.

"Captain." Jack corrected placing the pistol back where it belonged and walking toward the exit hearing Fiona directly behind him. Jack knew what her threat meant and as soon as he was outside he took of in an odd swaggering dance ducking redcoats in the process only to collide with the last person in Port Royal he wanted to see. _"Bugger."_ Jack thought seeing Fiona pause in an alley and watching the situation unfold.

"Jack Sparrow." Said Norrington as though he was happy to see an old friend, which meant Jack was in some serious trouble. "Gillette…fetch those irons." He said smirking as several soldiers aimed their weapons at him forcing him to remain on the ground glaring up at Norrington. "So good to see you again…I didn't expect you to show your face around here again after your last escapades." He muttered seeing Gillette was nowhere in sight and frowning in irritation.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Oh...moving on now.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Trouble**

Fiona had managed out of reflex to knock Gillette into the wall by grabbing the surprised mans arm and forcing him to meet it head on. _"Now how do I get him out?"_ she thought glancing out seeing Norrington was getting agitated with Gillette's absence and motioning for a few of the men to go find him, but there were still way to many for her to handle on her own. _"Elizabeth sucks at distractions."_ She thought nearly jumping out of her skin as something tapped her on the shoulder forcing her to whirl ready for a good fight.

"Stop!" whispered Elizabeth frightened by the sudden fist aimed for her face and frowning at Fiona who hesitated before dropping her fist to her side. "Where's Jack?" she whispered again seeing Fiona point to exactly what she did not want to see. "Oh."

"What?" came another whispered voice as Fiona spotted Will, and Anna-Maria staring at both women curiously. "Oh." He muttered seeing the situation and exchanging glances with the three women around him. "We need some help." He said seeing Anna-Maria disappear off briefly leaving them to watch the scene unfold.

"Gillette!" yelled Norrington seeing Jack smirking arrogantly at the annoyed reinstated commodore. "Stop that stupid smirking Sparrow…your going to the gallows." He said with a deadly smirk of his own. "Immediately." He said seeing the smirk fall from Jacks face and watching him eyeing the soldiers around him in annoyance.

"Can we talk about this Norrington…ye once found yer self a pirate." Jack said raising his hand quickly in a defensive position as Norrington's sword was swung within inches of his nose. "I might have been wrong." He muttered reluctantly.

"Indeed." Norrington snapped lowering his sword briefly and glancing about for the still missing Gillette. _"I will have that man demoted."_ He thought sourly before spotting two soldiers fidgeting and smiling dangerous. "Murtog and Mullroy go find Gillette and get me those irons…now." He hissed seeing both men nervously rush off in opposite directions, one to find Gillette and one to collect the requested irons. "How does it feel to know you're going to die Sparrow?" he questioned with a smirk.

"_He isn't."_ Fiona thought seeing Anna-Maria return with Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, and Cotton. _"Still not enough…unless."_ She smiled faintly and turned to the others explaining her plan and then they went off into separate directions. Fiona saw Elizabeth walk casually down the street and interrupt Norrington's speech pretending to be surprised by Jacks appearance and trying to talk Norrington out of hanging Jack, even though she knew he wouldn't listen. Will and the others had managed to get the attention of a few soldiers and taken care of those leaving Norrington by himself with only two remaining soldiers, which Fiona and Anna-Maria easily took out and then they both helped Jack to his feet seeing Norrington waving irritably to Elizabeth who was walking away ranting about him.

"Now…oh bugger." Muttered Norrington seeing several pirates were currently behind him excluding Will and Fiona who had ducked into an alley to watch his look. "I'll get you Sparrow." He hissed glaring at Anna-Maria who had stuck a gag in his mouth after Gibbs, Jack and the others managed to tie him up.

"Not likely." Jack pointed out with a smug look before promptly disappearing toward the docks leaving Norrington glaring sourly after them.

Fiona knew Jack would make his way back to the house later that night and followed Elizabeth and Will back to the manor careful to keep out of sight until she returned to the house. She ignored Elizabeth's protest that she should immediately get into something suitable and slammed the door in her face flopping across the bed in her guest room. Fiona was asleep for the longest time and had only eaten what Elizabeth had brought into the room, she had refused to change and to Elizabeth's annoyance managing to toss several pillows at her before she scrambled from the room cursing at the angry woman behind her. _"I want to go home."_ Fiona thought sighing sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she noticed something at the foot of her bed and let out a startled yelp.

"Quiet love." Hissed Jack clamping a hand over her mouth and seeing venom reflected in her eyes at his invasion of her room. "I just got back from the Pearl…it's very late." He said seeing her relax as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"You should have knocked…damn sneak." Hissed Fiona crossing her arms and glaring around her darkened room, which was lighted only by the full moon outside her window. "Why the hell did you come here?" she grumbled noting his smirk and seeing exactly what he was up too. "I'll hurt you." She warned seeing the smirk fade slightly as he sighed irritably.

"Just wanted to thank ye for saving me hide earlier…I thought this would be a pleasant thank you." Jack said smirking seductively and raising his brows in thought hinting at exactly what Fiona did not need on her mind at the moment, because that dream was very fresh in her head and she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Jack…leave before I remove your _goods_ as you so kindly put it." Fiona hissed using air quotes in hopes of getting the message through his thick skull and seeing him flinch at the threat. "Go back to your room and take an ice bath if you're that desperate." She muttered crossing her arms and waiting for him to exit the room.

"Do you ever have anything nice to say?" Jack retorted with an irritated snort standing and placing his hands on his hips glaring at her.

"Nothing at all." Quipped Fiona turning away from Jack and snuggling into her pillows hearing his agitated sigh and waiting for the sounds of feet to leave her room which to her annoyance hadn't come. "I said to leave." She muttered crossly rolling over and letting out a startled sound rolling off the bed at the sight of Jack laying down beside her facing her with a smug look on his face. "GET OUT." She snapped seeing Jack ignore her and just lay there lazily placing his hat over his face as he rolled onto his back. _"I've had enough."_ She thought walking around the front of the bed grabbing his legs and forcing him to roll off with a very loud thud. "OUT!" she snapped pointing to the open window and stomping at him while he scrambled away from her foot aiming for a place he would rather not be crushed.

"Aye…I'm going." Jack hissed standing and making a quick exit from the room out her door instead of the window and cursing all the way back down the hall.

Jack sat there on his bed cursing violently until he heard a noise outside his room and grinned in thought. _"She's coming to apologize."_ He thought standing and walking toward the door opening it to find the last person he wanted to see, which was Will and Elizabeth both giving him very defined dark looks. _"Oiy…they heard everything."_ He thought sighing miserably as the couple ganged up on him lecturing him thoroughly for nearly an hour before allowing him the peace and quiet he so desired. Morning wouldn't come soon enough for Jack, because he knew the wedding would be tomorrow and he could return to the ship, find a way to get rid of the thorn in his side named Fiona and move on with his life. Laying there in his room he had a thought of once person that may be able to help send Fiona back and he hoped it would work.


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Day

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Oh no festivities...  
_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Wedding Day**

Fiona sat there staring at the morning light patiently brushing through her hair and groaning as Elizabeth's army of woman came in forcing her into a very lacey bright pale pink with crème colored ruffled sleeves and then started to work on her hair. She dreaded facing all those people of Port Royal and dreaded even more so facing Jack who was supposed to be in disguise for the wedding. Fiona knew that arguing with Elizabeth that day would just make things move more slowly and she wanted to be as far away from Port Royal as soon as possible. She had several more erotic dreams about Jack the night before and was mentally cursing ever image that made it into her mind until she heard Elizabeth's voice and glanced up at the woman. Elizabeth was wearing an elegant dress of white trimmed in gold and looked thoroughly agitated to be a bride. Elizabeth came into the room grasped Fiona's arm ignoring her protests and jerking motions forcing her down the hall to an all too familiar room.

"I'm not going in there." Fiona hissed jerking her arm loose from Elizabeth's grasp and observing her suspiciously.

"You are going to get that man in his disguise and to my wedding or else you'll be stuck in Port Royal for as long as it takes for me to marry." Hissed Elizabeth stomping off down the hall and slamming her room door.

Fiona reluctantly went into the room and saw Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed glaring miserably at the too ruffled suit at the foot of his bed and the white wig, which she assumed was to hide his identity during the wedding. Between what he was expected to wear and the disgusted look on Jack face Fiona couldn't help but start laughing hysterically, apparently disturbing Jack from his thoughts. Jack gave her a very evil look and tossed the wig straight at her face forcing her to sputter a few curses before she walked over inspecting the red suit and again started to giggle.

"I'm not wearing that wig." Jack snapped glaring at Fiona who was still trying to stifle the remainder of her giggles. "That suite itself is enough of an embarrassment…I draw the line at the wig." He said again tossing the white thing across the room and glaring at Fiona who was still laughing hysterically all attempt at stopping failing. "Don't ye look pretty…what pair of curtains did Lizzie cut up for that dress?" he snapped seeing Fiona's giggles had suddenly stopped replaced by a deadly look in her face, brown eyes flashing dangerously in the morning light.

"Don't push your luck Jack." Fiona hissed staring at him thoughtfully and coming up with a plan to rescue him from the white powdered wig. She exited the room and made her way downstairs asking one of the maids to run to a wig place and purchase one that resembled Will's hair pulled back. A half hour later the woman returned with the wig and Fiona made her way past Elizabeth.

"What is that?" Elizabeth inquired eyeing the box as though it had something dangerous that would attack her any minute.

"A way to get him out." Fiona answered ignoring the curious gaze following her as she went back into Jacks room and handed him the box.

Jack opened the box seeing a dark brown neatly tied back wig and gave her a suspicious look before sighing and shooing her away. Fiona had succeeded in what Elizabeth couldn't and found herself displaying a smug look passing by the bride to be. Soon though the smug look vanished at the sight outside in the main area very near the maze of gardens she was so familiar with, hundreds of people were being seated in a large area surrounded by flowers, and many decorations of pink and crème that made Fiona cringed. _"A colorless Victorian style wedding…kill me."_ She thought gulping as the people seemed to increase and becoming fully aware that she was expected to be Elizabeth's matron of honor which meant she would probably have to give a speech and would have to dance with strangers she didn't know. The one thing Fiona hated most of all was she would have to be nice, especially if she wanted to get out of Port Royal fast enough. Fiona glanced up hearing worried muttering coming from the room Will was in and found herself staring in the open doorway, watching Will pace a trench in the floor.

"Careful…you might disappear into that trench." Fiona muttered seeing Will pause in his pacing and eye her suspiciously. "What?" she asked sounding defensive and scowling angrily at the nervous groom.

"You're being nice…why?" Will questioned crossing his arms and giving Fiona a look that he normally reserved for Jack when he knew the man was up to no good. "Is Jack ready?" he asked thoughtfully seeing Fiona give him a very indignant huff and glare at him.

"I'm being nice to get the hell out of here." Fiona snapped giving Will a snort of irritation before eyeing him suspiciously. "Jack's about ready…why?" she asked seeing a small smile hint at the corner of Will's mouth and suddenly getting a sinking feeling she would be hanging around with Jack more so then she would care to at the wedding.

"Jack's the best man…only one crazy enough to put up with the two of us." Will said shutting the door in the surprise Fiona's face as she went to enter and attempt to throttle the now frightened looking Will.

"_NO!" _Fiona thought miserably before making her way down the hall and realizing that she would have to face Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington, Will and all of Port Royal in one day. All she wanted to do was go home anything to get out of the mess she was in. Elizabeth was in her room down the hall finishing up the final touches of her dress and struggling with her veil before she heard a shuffling sound and hesitantly opened the door to find Fiona glaring evilly at her. _"Will told her."_ Elizabeth thought allowing a weak smile wondering if she was to die on her wedding day by the hand of the angry woman in front of her. Elizabeth quickly shut the door and locked it continuing her preparations for the wedding just to make sure she was safe and smiled at the annoyed yell she heard on the other side, satisfied to have thoroughly ruined Fiona's morning. Jack stepped out of his room and saw Fiona miserably sulking in the hall muttering curses to herself and paused tilting his head suspiciously.

"Fiona?" Jack questioned seeing her turn to give him a threatening glare before she huffed and started to bang her head irritably against the door. "Yer going to do some damage to an already damaged head." He muttered ducking a swing aimed for his head and wrinkling his nose in agitation at her and the suit he was forced to wear as a disguise.

"Buzz off Jack." Hissed Fiona growling and nearly gnashing her teeth in fury. "Did you know about the best man thing or was it dropped in your lap like the matron of honor was dumped on me?" she asked seeing Jack flinch at the comment and getting her answer instantly. "You didn't tell me!" she yelped turning and going to slap him startled when he caught both wrists in mid swing. "If I don't ever get back home, I promise to make your life hell." She growled crossing her arms as he released her wrists observing them cautiously.

"I'm already in hell thank ye." Jack answered returning the glare he was receiving and narrowing his eyes at Will who peaked hesitantly into the hall and offered an apologetic smile at the pair. "Ye might want return to that room mate…yer not popular with either of us." He warned seeing Will disappear faster then he thought possible and smirk in great amusement at the disappearance. "Bloody whelp." He muttered leaning casually against the wall and smirking at the annoyed Fiona who was gritting her teeth and swearing like a sailor. "I wouldn't recommend doing that at the wedding love…not very lady like savvy?" he said ignoring the dark look he received and turning to see a sour looking Governor Swan staring at them both in what appeared to be forced acceptance at the couples decision of the pair being the honored guests of the wedding. "Let's go get this over with." He muttered offering his arm to Fiona hoping she didn't rip it off on the spot.

"Lets…I want to go home." Fiona growled accepting his arm and giving him a withering look as a smug look appeared on his face, before they both joined the rest of the wedding party at the back stairs where they were to lead out the main entrance into the back of the house and down to the arch set up for the happy to be couple.

Jack watched the people gathering and settling waiting for the wedding to begin and flinched irritably at how many would see him. He knew his disguise was poor and was worried that someone might recognize him, but he brushed it off seeing Norrington and the others that knew him had been seated far away from the view of where he would be standing and smirked faintly before Fiona and himself led the way down the isle. Jack wanted to bolt to the Black Pearl as soon as he got up next to Will and glared at him heatedly. This was too close to an alter for Jacks liking and he could see Fiona was about as happy about the audience as himself, then there was a hush as all turned to the happy bride heading down the now carpeted in flower petals isle her dress a shining silver in the bright afternoon sun. _"I admit she does look good." _Fiona thought seeing Jack nose wrinkle in irritation before she found herself smiling realizing he still detested everything about marriage and the pair before him. The vows seemed to take forever for the couple and Fiona was just about to snarl an indignant retort to the couple, before she stopped herself and saw Jack fidgeting irritably. _"Hurry the hell up…bloody weddings, bugger off with the whole things."_ Jack thought finally the wedding was over and he was looking at Mr. and Mrs. Turner, which in turn made him again wrinkle his face in disgust before everyone was led to the reception set up among the maze of gardens.

Fiona and Jack both disappeared from the bridal party and hesitated behind some bushes eyeing each other as though they were the plague. Fiona knew that half of Port Royal was present and encountering Norrington would be a bad idea if he found out Jack was there and what she had assisted in earlier the previous day. Fiona was agitated beyond reason when Elizabeth managed to drag her up and then it was Will's turn to find Jack. Both were forced into a boring speech, which ended rather quickly but no one seemed to notice. Music was now playing and several people were mingling, dancing, and appeared to be enjoying the happy couples union. Fiona and Jack weren't, Jack had been forced into dancing with many of the female population which he had no qualms about, but avoiding Norrington was becoming rather difficult since the man had noticed him during his speech. Fiona had a suspicion Norrington was going to investigate the strange friend of the couple who had been the best man and headed him off quickly before he could get close enough to recognize Jack.

"Good evening Commodore." Fiona said wishing she could barrow a weapon and show him just how thrilled she was at the moment with everything around her.

"Ah…Miss Zippora lovely to see you this evening." Norrington said seeing the strange best man had again disappeared into the crowd dancing with another of the guests. He sighed irritably but forced a smile at the girl suspiciously glancing at him. "I'm here on both fun and business…there's a very nasty pirate running about Port Royal." He said smiling faintly before offering her his hand to dance.

Fiona reluctant to dance with the man she deemed a traitor saw Governor Swan watching her suspiciously and sighed accepting the dance. Norrington was surprisingly light on his feet and kept an easy to follow rhythm with the music, but Fiona was far from comfortable with him that close to her and found herself growing very irritated with the continued presence of the good commodore who had taken to following her around like some sort of puppy. She finally spotted Jack in the crowd talking with Will and Elizabeth waving his hands about madly, which she hoped meant was her cue to leave the masquerade she was going through and she quickly lost the talking Commodore among the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9: Return to the Black Pearl

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Back to Freedom._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Return to the Black Pearl**

"I'm leaving…I can't take anymore of this bloody crap." Jack hissed placing his hands on his hips and glaring at the newly weds, who were both protesting his sudden disappearance would cause a lot of suspicion.

"I'm on his side." Fiona growled joining them seeing all three turn to her each with their own look of irritation on their faces. "Tough crowd." She murmured realizing she was far from liked.

"Stay out of it." Snapped Elizabeth ignoring the dark look on Fiona's face and turning to a concerned Will who had spotted Norrington not far away heading their direction.

"Do you want to die on your wedding day?" Fiona growled going to grab a hold of the woman's neck startled when Jack wrapped his arms firmly around her pinning them to her sides. "Let…

"Norrington's coming and we're going. Enjoy your wedding…you know how to write." Jack muttered yanking Fiona through the bushes and to a familiar wall where he released the agitated woman. "Shh." He muttered hoisting her up to grasp a rope which hauled her to the other side and to the ground with a very irritated grunt.

Jack easily climb over the wall and stood there seeing the annoyed Fiona glaring up at him and giving Pintel and Ragetti both a look that could kill. Jack lifted her easily to her feet ignoring her curses and annoyed attempts at pulling free before leading them as fast as he could manage with the thorn in his side woman in tow to awaiting long boat where he promptly shoved her in and the four started to the hidden Black Pearl hoping to get out as soon as night fell. Fiona had a feeling Anna-Maria who had appeared above deck with their things had snuck into the house during the wedding and smiled gratefully accepting the clothing she had grown to dislike, but liked more then the dress she wore. _"What curtains did Elizabeth make this thing from is right."_ Thought Fiona hearing a knock at the door of Anna-Maria's cabin where she had been changing and tossing aside the annoying gown she had worn most of the morning. Fiona opened the door and instantly went to slam it in Jacks face, but was forced to stop as a hand caught the door holding it open with surprising strength. _"Damn him."_ She thought frowning and giving him another of her famous deadly glares.

"What do you want?" Hissed Fiona stepping around Jack and into the hall leaning against the wall observing him as he shut the door and leaned casually on the other side against the wall facing her.

"I have an idea to get ye home and out of my life." Jack said placing fingers irritably to his temples and grumbling about the few days they had stayed in Port Royal and how much of an aggravation she was before continuing. "Tia Dalma…ye obviously know her judging by the look on yer face, may be your answer and mine as well. If I don't throw ye overboard first." He growled snorting at the woman who stood rather suddenly hand raised in warning. _"Violent bloody thing."_ He thought ready to catch the hand if necessary.

"I know who she is…doesn't mean I have anything to give her." Fiona muttered crossing her arms and seeing Jack give her a forced smirk trying to mask his annoyance. "It was my own fault I got here, if I hadn't stupidly recited that damn spell I would be home sleeping and waking to argue with my irritating cat." She murmured turning suddenly and walking away from Jack who was startled by the sudden retreat and followed behind her wondering what was going through her mind. "Hang on…what's the catch?" she asked suddenly turning to face Jack seeing him freeze raising hands in a defensive gesture.

"What ye mean?" Jack inquired acting as innocent as possible and crossing his arms casually.

"Jack…I am not stupid, with you there is always a catch." Fiona said crossing her own arms and glaring at him for a long moment both gazes narrowing at each other. "I know you got something from that grease ball in Port Royal and have an idea it was meant to make Elizabeth squirm instead of me…you will never forgive those two no matter how much you pretend…what was it you got?" she questioned seeing Jack blanch at the comment and eye her even more suspiciously then he had before.

"Ye think you know a lot about me…ye don't." Jack answered walking around Fiona and heading quickly up on deck hearing her following after swearing irritably all the way. "Go help Anna." He hissed ignoring the starting to protest woman before he entered his cabin and slammed the door in her face.

"Damn you." Fiona growled stomping her foot and huffing irritably. "I hate you." She hissed turning on her heel and taking a deep breath.

"I don think ye hate im…lass." Anna-Maria said walking up beside Fiona and forcing her to let out a startled yelp. "I think ye understan im too well." She said nodding briefly before handing Fiona a mop and smiling faintly. "Ye know how to read im an tha bothers im more then eh realizes." She said seeing Fiona eyeing the mop thoughtfully before joining the woman in mopping the deck.

Fiona continued to assist Anna-Maria the rest of the morning and afternoon by swabbing the deck, cleaning out the galley and several other chores Fiona would have rather forgotten especially when they were working together on the laundry discussing just how stubborn the good Captain really was. Fiona had decided she liked Anna-Maria and finally found someone she could stand in the world she had sent herself into. _"I still need to know what the catch is…we're nowhere near heading to Tia Dalma's at the moment."_ Fiona thought while finishing up the stew her and Anna-Maria had managed to scrounge together for dinner. Fiona had grown rather relaxed on the Black Pearl finally and figured it was due to the face she hadn't seen Jack since earlier that day, which she was very happy about and then Anna-Maria was calling in the crew and handing Fiona a tray. Without arguing knowing Anna-Maria probably had her reason Fiona growled a few short curses and wrinkled her nose in irritation before walking up on deck and over to Jacks cabin. Fiona opened the door and walked in kicking it shut behind her and saw Jack was at his desk going over the yellowed what she assumed was a map with the crystal in hand.

"Here." Fiona grumbled placing the tray on Jacks desk before turning not feeling like dealing with him at the moment.

"Yer right about a catch love." Jack said smirking faintly as Fiona froze at the door and turned to glare at him arms crossing observing the smirk that crossed his face as she waited for him to continue. "Yer going with us to find this…then I'll take ye to Tia Dalma's…savvy?" he asked seeing her give him a dark look before nodding reluctantly.

"I still don't like you Jack." Fiona snapped opening the door and stepping out on the deck feeling something wet slap at her face and glancing up at the light misting rain that had started. "Great." She muttered crossly before going to the galley below and ignoring the loud obnoxious behavior of everyone she took a seat next to Anna-Maria and sighed miserably.

Anna-Maria turned her attention away from the crew's conversations and noted Fiona had gotten the answer she didn't want obviously and that she was soaked from head to toe. _"A storm is coming."_ She thought seeing Fiona cursing about the rain and eyeing her food crossly. Anna-Maria shrugged and returned to the conversations around her while Fiona ate in silence observing everyone and smiling faintly when Anna-Maria easily caught Ragetti's eye which had been tossed out of his reach and down the table, with an annoyed look she handed it back and started yelling at the crew that found it amusing. Finally everyone had left and Fiona had joined Anna-Maria at cleaning things up again before both glanced up at Jack who had entered handing the tray to Anna-Maria and flopping at the table rum in hand muttering to himself. _"He talks to himself way too much…he has to be crazy."_ Fiona thought shrugging at the odd look she got from Anna-Maria before they finished up the dishes and both started to leave.

"Anna…take over for Gibbs." Jack said seeing her nod and easily walk off. "Fiona…ye don't know what all of the catch is have a seat." He said pointing to the table seeing her stand there and cross her arms in irritation again. "Sit." He snapped seeing her jump at his raised voice before complying reluctantly.

"Don't you dare…

"Shut up and listen will ye?" Jack said cutting her off and leaning casually on the table. "There's a curse on this particular place and I am curious to just how much ye know…about me love." He said seeing her roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"Wasn't one curse bad enough?" Fiona asked apparently confirming his suspicions unknown to her until just then when his eyes flashed in amusement. _"Shit…he was testing me."_ She realized not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Well apparently ye know a great deal about me from the sounds of it. Now onto the real problem of the island…the curse was just a test." Jack said with a smirk leaning away as her fist came very near to connecting with him again. _"This woman will be the death of me…my permanent one."_ He thought glaring at her wondering how she would fair overboard for the rest of the trip inside a longboat. "This island is actually got several traps and other such problems on it. Ye are going to be sticking by my side all through the trip and are the only one going with me to said island…that means…

"I know…I have to attempt to be nice." Fiona snapped rolling her eyes and watching Jack glare at her for cutting him off. "Doesn't mean I'm going to." She said standing to leave the cabin feeling hand wrap firmly around her arm forcing her to face Jack whose eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"It means…I am the only one that will be saving yer bloody arse." Jack snapped before releasing her and immediately leaving for helm duty. "Damn woman…where's the sharks when ye need them?" he muttered crossly unaware Fiona was following after him with a great deal of reluctance.

Fiona paused on deck and glanced up seeing Jack was observing the crew at work and steering apparently trying to ease his temper and relax. _"I never did understand him in the movie and in person he's far more complicated."_ She thought sighing miserably as she felt a cautious hand on her shoulder and turned to see a weary looking Gibbs. Fiona narrowed her eyes at his hand watching him snatch it back and observe her carefully before motioning for her to follow him, normally Fiona would be stubborn but she had suddenly changed her mind about confronting Jack just by the angry look on his face and followed reluctantly to the side of the ship where he offered her a sip of rum.

"No thanks." Fiona muttered leaning on the railing and watching the water splashing against the ship. "What do you want Gibbs?" she questioned keeping her gaze firmly locked with the water below and sighing miserably again.

"Ye be givin the captain one ell of a headach missy." Gibbs pointed out observing Jack rubbing the bridge of his nose irritably before ordering some of the men to get back to work, rather snippily. "Why do ye loath im so much?" he asked seeing Fiona tilt her head to the side eyes still glued to the ocean sloshing across the side of the ship.

"I don't loath him…just can't stand him." Fiona answered before finally allowing her eyes to settle on the man beside her. "He's so frustrating, arrogant, stubborn and nothing like I pictured him when I was home." She said crossing her arms and turning to lean against the railing and observe the seriously annoyed looking Jack. "He's pushy, irritating, uses people for his own means…and I just don't know what to like about him. Currently there is nothing I do like about him…except maybe bugging him." She said allowing an all too evil looking smirk on her face before sighing seeing Gibbs was observing her carefully. "What?" she hissed making him jump as her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Do ye…erm…maybe hate im so much because ye want ter be with him?" Gibbs asked suddenly wishing he was armed as Fiona leaned within inches of his face and snarled.

"Like hell…I would rather run him through with his own damn sword." Fiona hissed snatching the bottle of rum from Gibbs's grasp and hauling it easily overboard restraining the urge to throttle him. "You might want to run…far and fast." She growled seeing the man startled by her sudden mood change disappear rapidly across the deck. _"Just because I'm having erotic dreams does not mean I like him…I hate him."_ She thought stomping across the deck and running smack into a surprised looking Anna-Maria who was hauling some crates around deck. "Sorry." She muttered before sidestepping the woman and glaring in the distance at Jack.


	10. Chapter 10: Something Very Stupid

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_He should know better by now lol._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Something Very Stupid**

"Gibbs say somethin stupid?" she asked seeing Fiona nod before crossing her arms and eyeing the barrel of apples beside her in thought. "Wha did eh say?" she asked seeing Fiona grasp a soft and rather rotted looking apple thoughtfully moving it between her fingers.

"Something about me liking that damn excuse of a captain…I hate him to be honest." Fiona muttered judging the distant from the helm to where she was standing wondering if she could hit Jack. Fiona was startled when the apple was easily removed from her hand and tossed overboard into the ocean below. "Hey…I was going to use that." She grumbled seeing Anna-Maria give her an odd look before glancing over her shoulder at Jack.

"Yer already on his bad side…wouldn want ye overboard or dead." Anna-Maria answered narrowing her eyes thoughtfully at Fiona who had a scowl frozen in place.

Jack watched from across the deck as the two women seemed to talk for several hours and noticed something go flying overboard from Fiona's hand, before he titled his head observing them more carefully. _"What did Anna do?"_ he wondered motioning over a rather worried looking Gibbs who took over steering the ship and let Jack be to his own thoughts. Jack leaned on the railing of his ship and continued to observe the two women before grumbling a bunch of curses under his breath seeing Fiona was arguing with Anna-Maria over something she had in her hand again. _"If I'm not mistaken that be an apple barrel."_ He thought tapping his chin thoughtfully before making his way across the deck and pausing a few feet away and still not hearing what was going on entirely, but he got a feeling the discussion was about something Fiona had been annoyed over.

Fiona noticed Jack had gotten significantly closer to them and smiled darkly growling in annoyance again as Anna-Maria snatched the apple away from her, but this time Fiona had an extra on hand in case once the apple flew overboard distracting Anna-Maria she threw the one in her other hand straight at Jack who ducked suddenly avoiding the fruit aimed for his head and started to curse angrily waving his hands about. _"Damn it I missed."_ She thought glaring at Anna-Maria who crossed her arms and groaned seeing a fight was about to start and quickly clearing the way. None of the crew liked to be in the way of Jacks temper especially since picking Fiona up and finding out just how well the two really got along. _"Anna…come back here coward."_ Fiona thought observing Jack as his hands came to rest at his sides and his eyes narrowed dangerously in her direction. Fiona didn't need to see she had pushed her limit the look was enough, she quickly bolted across the deck aiming to get to Anna-Maria's cabin and lock herself in. Jack saw her bolt and charged after her, there was no way he was letting her get away with that one he had, had enough and was now going to make sure he did toss her overboard.

Jack was a lot swifter then Fiona expected and easily caught up to her where he could snag her arm, which he did forcing both of them to stop. He was ready for her violent attack and quickly caught both arms pinning them behind her forcing her against the wall taking his time to catch his breath. _"Yer going overboard love, I don't care if ye did come here by accident…yer temper is much to be desired as is yer personality."_ He thought hearing her cursing angrily as she struggled against his grip, he then pulled her from the wall and forced her to walk across the deck to the side of the ship and stopped briefly eyeing the water below.

"I've had it with ye Fiona." Jack said but before he could shove her overboard a very cautious Anna-Maria intervened by placing a hesitant hand on Jacks shoulder. "What is it Anna?" he hissed his eyes narrowed at the nervous woman.

"Ye really don wan to do tha Jack…ye be feelin guilty in the mornin and ye know it." Anna-Maria said knowing no matter how much of a pirate he really was, underneath it all he had always been a kind man, even though no one would dare admit it to his face for fear of his wrath. "Just lock er in the brig." She said sighing as Fiona gave her a deadly glare and started to struggle against Jack's arms again.

"Oiy fine then." Hissed Jack forcing Fiona to walk back below deck and marching her around several crates and such with effort. He then paused outside the brig and wrinkled his nose at the water that splashed at his feet. "Bloody hell…damn leak." He grumbled glaring around the room and finally muttering under his breath stepping back as he released a still violently struggling Fiona. "Don't do it…I will lock ye in there." He warned as she whirled fist ready to thoroughly beat him senseless.

"Go ahead and try." Fiona snarled before giving him a very evil glare and clenching her fists at her sides. "I am so going to kill you in your sleep Jack, I mean it." She growled turning on her heel and walking straight into the wall with a loud groan.

"Ye might want to learn to navigate yer way around the ship first love." Jack retorted crossing his arms as a smirk came across his face and he started to chuckle at her stupidity.

Fiona turned to face the still snickering Jack and frowned menacingly before giving off an annoyed muffled screech and leaving the way she assumed they had come. She finally after a half hour of stumbling around noticed a light and exited to the deck seeing Jack had long ago been on the deck and was leaning casually against some crates watching for her. _"Arrogant bastard."_ She thought before walking around him and heading straight for the crows nest in hopes of avoiding the smirking face for the rest of their trip to wherever Jack had designated the island was.

Fiona remained in the crows nest for nearly three days on and off after helping Anna-Maria from time to time. She managed to avoid killing Jack and annoying him on several occasions, but she still had the aggravating erotic dreams about him which in turn made her even more furious with Jack. No matter how much she hated him she couldn't deny that he had fascinated her or at least until she met him in person, then she found there was a lot to be desired. After a week at sea and arguing the last three days with Jack almost getting thrown overboard twice more and finally getting locked in the brig once for busting his family jewels Fiona was glad to see an island coming in the distance and called out to the crewmen below who had far from desired her company. Fiona had managed to alienate the entire ship, except for Anna-Maria on occasion but even she avoided her at times.

"Finally." Muttered several of the crew members returning to their work quickly as Fiona landed on the deck and stood brushing herself casually off.

"Ye best be getting ready Fiona…yer coming along for the ride." Jack hissed walking past her still annoyed she had gotten a good kick in and several punches over her few week stay around him.

"_Oh I am…wait…I guess I am."_ Fiona thought going to protest and noticing several looks that would more than likely mean mutiny on her if she didn't stick close to Jack. Ragetti watched his eye bump at her feet and flinched as her eyes narrowed in his direction, but to his surprise she leaned down and handed it over to him allowing a forced smile before following after Jack. Fiona saw Jack ordering a long boat to be lowered and saw Gibbs pause suddenly in there discussion giving her a once over before ending the conversation and going to do some work, Fiona suddenly felt a bit guilty out of all the characters she had met in the movie Gibbs had actually amused her somewhat. Jack without a word was in the long boat and waiting as Fiona started to make her way down, sadly she ended with a rather ungraceful crash in the boat and started to curse the rope that had tangled around her leg in the process.

"Ye not so good on those two feet lass." Jack said again taunting Fiona ignoring the dark look he received as he started toward the large green covered island for the beach and ignored Fiona's constant rant for what seemed like several hours to his poor ears.

Finally they managed to get onto the white beach and both climb from the boat, while Jack tied the longboat off Fiona stumbled her way up the beach a little way and flopped irritably on the sand letting out a startled yelp as a crab snapped a hold on her finger and started to curse vehemently at the small creature. Ignoring the stinging tears Fiona managed to get the crab to let go and swung her finger rapidly trying to send away the pain before she glared up at a highly amused and chuckling Jack. _"Not funny."_ She thought standing and sliding the hurting appendage into her mouth ignoring the odd look Jack gave her before she followed behind him into the thick green jungle of trees and bushes only to promptly trip over a root and knock both herself and Jack to the ground with a groan.

"Ow." Fiona moaned glancing at her finger annoyed she had bitten it in the process of her fall. "Stupid root." She grumbled leaning back on her knees and swearing again seeing Jack stand brushing himself off and cursing her everything he could think of. "I didn't volunteer or ask to come here Jack…you dragged me." She pointed out before standing and glancing around her surroundings briefly.

"Don't remind me…bloody demon woman from hell." Jack hissed ducking as something was thrown at him and giving her a warning look as she held another round piece of fruit aimed for him a second time. "Do I have to carry you or are you going to play nice?" he asked quirking a brow seeing Fiona huff before dropping the fruit and crossing her arms in surrender. "Good…let's go." He said with a smug look turning.

Fiona kept picturing violent things to do to Jack half way into the jungle, before realizing she had no clue where they were or were going and started to observe the exotic birds flying around above her smiling faintly as one landed on a branch above her. She stopped smiling suddenly as something white started to fall and missed her by an inch or so. _"Hey!"_ she thought grabbing at something to throw at the bird startled when she was yanked forward into some thick bushes. Fiona for a moment panicked until Jack smirked faintly seeing he had again caught her off guard and was busily ignoring her curse clamping a hand over her mouth a pointing to a cave in the distance. Fiona attempted to bite him but he easily pulled away safely and stood leading her slowly toward the cave eyeing their surroundings carefully. Fiona felt something under her foot and was suddenly yanked down hearing several objects fly over head before she glanced up seeing Jack was pinning her and eyeing the tree to her right, which was full of very sharp look spears. _"That would have hurt…a whole hell of a lot."_ She thought meeting brown eyes which were observing her reaction carefully, and then a smirk slowly started to cross Jacks face which promptly got him shoved violently to the side as Fiona sat up cursing at him again.

"Do ye ever shut up?" Jack asked ignoring her and standing brushing off himself and walking over to inspect the sharp spears carefully. "They've been poisoned…so if they didn't kill you on impact eventually they would have killed ye in the long run." He muttered seeing Fiona pale slightly at the observation before he started toward the cave again noting Fiona carefully following his steps hoping to avoid another close encounter of death and to avoid another situation with Jack on top of her.

Jack finally paused a few hundred or so yards away from the cave entrance and moved a branch out in front of him that he snatched from Fiona who was twirling it idly in her hand like a baton. Fiona found this slightly annoying, but didn't argue watching as he set of several more traps and feeling her stomach drop realizing that could have been her or him getting hit with those spears again. Fiona was not happy at being dragged around the death trap called an island and wanted to go home, she didn't want to remain any longer in that world then she had too and should have known better then to try and strike a deal with Jack of all people. _"Pirates…bleck."_ She thought sending an annoyed look at Jacks back as he continued a slow pace toward the cave entrance setting of several more hidden traps. They finally came to the entrance and Jack led the way into the dark cave forcing Fiona to pause and wait for her eyes to adjust to a sudden bright flash of a torch he had clearly produced from the side of the cave.

"What the hell are you after Jack?" Fiona snapped watching with satisfaction as he jumped whirling free hand waving at the sudden silence being broken.

"Don't do that." Jack snapped glaring at Fiona who was smirking evilly at having made him nervous. "That be for me to know and ye...what was that?" he questioned turning to a sound of moving rocks and moving the torch ahead of him observing a hold in the floor of the cave curiously. "Oh…and for ye not to know." He said finishing his previous sentence before crouching down lowering the torch into the hole only to find several grinning skulls and plenty of sharp spikes woven intricately around the floor of the hole.

"They had bad luck." Fiona said with a snort glancing over Jacks shoulder before stepping back and following him around the hole.

"Ye don't have many friends do ye love?" Jack answered his irritated expression at her coldness to the skeletons and the lives they once had hidden from her view. "It's a wonder no one hasn't throttled you in your own world." He muttered ignoring the indignant huff he heard behind him before going around several more similar traps pausing at another entrance inside the cave.

"No one has dared to try and throttle me…plus who needs friends, I do fine on my own thank you." Fiona snapped hearing an annoyed sound from Jack before he slowly entered into the cave placing the torch against a stream of liquid with erupted the whole cavern in a small wall of fire. _"What right does he have nosing in my life anyway?"_ she thought irritably before stepping into the cave behind him and looking around.

The cave was to say the least in Fiona's opinion typical of a rocky cave formation except for the several pieces of rock carved into chairs, alters, and what she assumed may have even been a bed for someone at one time. _"Must have slept like a rock."_ Fiona mused finding her own pathetic joke amusing until Jack walked rather suddenly into the center of the room forcing her to scramble after him, suddenly there was a loud grating sound forcing them to both pause in the center of the room. Fiona glanced around seeing nothing had changed in the room and shrugged seeing Jack continue toward what may have once served as a stone desk, which he promptly opened a hidden slot in and started to move his hand around inside expectantly. Fiona ignored Jack staring around the cave noticing a rock had been carved into what appeared to be a cradle and then she heard the strange grating sound again.

"What was that?" Fiona questioned seeing Jack pull something from the desk with a satisfied look on his face before turning toward the repeated noise and tucking it away inside one of his pockets.

"Rocks." Jack answered simply seeing Fiona give him a completely confused look before glancing in the direction of the sound again and turning to see Jack was already halfway out the cave entrance clearly in a very big hurry. "Ye might want to hurry." He called over his shoulder seeing Fiona was standing there her mouth open in surprise.

"What for?" Fiona mused aloud before turning to the noise again and gulping at what she seen. There in the shadows stood a creature carved from what appeared to be solid rock only it reminded her of a very pissed off looking dog with large sharp teeth to prove a point. "Oh…that might be why." She muttered running after the rapidly retreating form of Jack.

Both Jack and Fiona were quickly scaling the cave around the traps and finally managed to exit into the jungle and pause to briefly catch their breathes. Fiona heard a scratching cough like sound and realized the rock dog had been what she would call barking after them instead of leaving the cave unprotected. _"He knew."_ Fiona thought punching a startled Jack violently in the arm and seeing his eyes narrow in her direction. Without giving her a choice Jack grabbed her arm and started to rapidly haul her back toward the beach his eyes alert for she assumed whatever owned the beast back in the cave. They were a few feet away from the boat when Jack paused spotting a small rock creature sitting in between them and the boat. It appeared to be what Fiona would assume a baby which would explain the rock crib in the cave, but he appeared to be interested in their boat and was eyeing it as though it would be his new toy.

"Not good." Jack muttered releasing his hold on Fiona's arm ignoring the hard smack he got from dragging her so rapidly through the jungle. "Where's his mum and dad?" he wondered aloud seeing Fiona was watching the infant worriedly.

"I don't want to meet them." Fiona snapped feeling the ground move under her feet and glancing in the direction of a crunch sound she heard only to cover her mouth in horror.

"Ah…there be mum and dad." Jack muttered crossly watching as two even taller people like rocks come crashing through the jungle clearing a small path to the small curious child thinking about using the boat as something to smash to amuse himself with. "Really not good." He said noticing Fiona had grasped his arm for dear life and her mouth and eyes were frozen in horror.

"_Not good is a serious understatement Jack Sparrow." _Fiona thought noting she was clenching his arm and releasing ignoring the smirk that followed the intense contact. _"Is your mind always that one tracked?"_ Fiona thought sourly before yanking him further into the bushed noting the mother rock turn in their direction. The woman leaned down lifting the small baby into her arms and through a series of grating sounds she watched her husband lean down and crush the boat in his hand. Both Fiona and Jack cringed at the sound of the cracking wood and exchanged look seeing the couple rapidly heading back toward the cave where they would most definitely find a distressed pet and something missing from their possessions.


	11. Chapter 11: Talking

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Anna-Maria has a temper??_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Talking**

"We better swim back." Jack said hearing Fiona groan irritably as she glanced out at the distance from the Pearl to the beach and gave him a very dirty look. "Ye want to meet them in person?" he asked seeing Fiona go pale at the thought before they both made a dash down to the beach and started swimming for it.

"I think we better swim…faster." Fiona managed as they waded in the deeper water for a minute getting used to the water and ready for the long distance swim. "They heard us." She said seeing Jack turn to see the rock people rapidly returning to the beach and cursing as both turned swimming as fast as their bodies would allow.

Halfway to the ship Fiona found herself tiring a great deal and saw Jack too was not exactly as agile as normal and frowned glaring back at the island seeing the rock people staring in the distance. _"Must be water harms them…oh yeah erosion stupid."_ She thought stopping and allowing herself to float on her back trying to regain her energy. Jack saw her do this and paused eyeing her thoughtfully before doing the same finding the few moments there relaxing. Soon both started swimming for it finally catching onto the side of the Pearl and each exchanging an annoyed look at one another. Jack knew it would be back to fighting and wanting to kill her and was seriously doubting about allowing her back aboard. He didn't have a choice though and knew he wouldn't leave her in the ocean no matter how much he would rather.

"Gibbs!" Called Jack as his first mate peaked over the side of the ship and gave both Jack and Fiona a curious look. "Line…I'll explain about the boat later…we be needing a new one." He muttered allowing Fiona to head up on deck first and following seeing she was sitting on the deck trying to catch her breath and ignoring the dirty looks from the crew. "Tortuga where I can finish up me business…then to Tia Dalma's to get this woman home." He called hearing a cheer across the deck.

"_I think they are more excited about me leaving then going to Tortuga." _Fiona thought sighing miserably remembering the conversation she had with Jack on the island and making her way irritably toward the crows' nest where she could think. Fiona sat up there until night finally fell and heard a creaking sound of someone coming to relieve her of duty, she turned to tell them she wasn't ready to get off duty only to see Anna-Maria was heading up with a small sack in tow. _"My only friend on this damn floating box of a ship."_ She thought scooting over allowing the woman to join her and glaring up at the night sky angry at everything around her at the moment.

"Though ye migh need somethin to eat." Anna-Maria said seeing Fiona glance at her something definitely troubling her and knowing exactly one of the reasons, but not the rest. Fiona was like an emotional hurricane and Anna-Maria had learned to avoid her when needed. "Wha be botherin ye lass?" she questioned ignoring the dark scowl she received used to Fiona's less then desirable temper by then.

"Jack, this Tia Dalma, and everything else." Fiona grumbled cursing randomly as she ate the stale sandwich given to her and eyed the bottle of rum Anna-Maria had given her curiously. "Jack knew what was on there…I could have been killed." She growled. "Then he goes nosing into my life about friends and such…why should he care, I'm a thorn in his side and like it that way." She said allowing another evil smirk to cross her face before seeing Anna-Maria watching her carefully.

"Jack wouldn ave let ye be killed. As for bein a thorn in his side, that be very true." Anna-Maria said ignoring the dark look that Fiona gave her before taking a sip of rum and glancing down at Jack who was at the helm apparently lost in thought. "Jack has his own way of helpin, even if it makes no sense…he was pointin out ye have a very lonely existence." She said seeing Fiona take a sip from the rum bottle before gritting her teeth in irritation. "Ye aren exactly nice Fiona." She said.

"I know…I like it that way, have you ever lived in a house full of hundreds of family members trying to force you into hobbies and running from spoiled little kids that nearly kill you each morning, I hate it but I can't seem to leave it. I love my family but at times I hate them too and I don't like having friends because that in turn creates drama…I'm a drama queen on my own don't care to add to it." Fiona ranted before crossing her arms and cursing irritably again. "I like alone…it makes life simple." She said seeing Anna-Maria had something that almost resembled pity in her eyes.

"But being alone isn't always good. Ask Jack he's been alone for a long time and he's a damn miserable git to prove it." Anna-Maria said as Fiona tilted her head in thought and glanced across Anna-Maria at Jack who was lost in thought apparently navigating his way to Tortuga.

"He's an annoying…git and he deserves it." Fiona muttered startled when Anna-Maria swatted her across the face forcing her to whirl fist raised in Anna-Maria's direction. Fiona rubbed her stinging cheek hesitating at hitting back due to the violent dark look that appeared in Anna-Maria's eyes at that point.

"He may be an arrogan pain in the arse…but no one not even Jack should be alone." Anna-Maria hissed before turning to leave pausing as Fiona grabbed her arm.

"Why aren't you with Jack if you care so much?" Fiona questioned wondering if the two had ever had a thing even though the first movie could have stated otherwise.

"Because…Jack Sparrow is a menace to the opposite sex mos of the time and I don love im nor really like im much, I respec im and so should ye." Anna-Maria answered before heading out of the crows nest to her duties leaving Fiona further annoyed and irritated staring after her.

"_Does anyone fully hate that man?"_ Fiona wondered making her way slowly from the crows nest worried that the rum would force her to kill herself when she decided to go to bed. Fiona paused outside of the cabin she shared with Anna-Maria replaying the days events in her mind and sighing miserably hearing a familiar voice basically yell her name followed by curses. _"Jack."_ She thought turning to the annoyed sound and making her way up to the helm seeing Jack looked thoroughly agitated and was watching her cautiously expecting an outright attack on his well being as usual.

"What do you want?" Fiona muttered her voice slightly slurred as she glared at him unsteadily on her feet arms crossed in front of her.

"When in Tortuga…I'll need yer help as a distraction again, and then I'll take ye to see the witch and dump ye back home." Jack said clearly ordering her around again ignoring the piercing glare that ripped through him. "As much as ye hate me Fiona…I like ye even less but ye really need to stop being so violent. It could get ye killed in Tortuga." He said his eyes narrowing in thought at the ocean off in the distance.

"Careful Jack…you almost sound concerned." Fiona muttered glaring at him and turning stumbling into the railing and nearly falling over to the deck below. Jack had a hold on her shirt and easily yanked her back up and out of harms way. "Damn rum…now I remember why I don't drink." She hissed feeling Jacks hand still gripping her shirt in case she cared to repeat the process.

"Cotton!" Jack called seeing the mute come cautiously up to the helm and eye Jack and then narrow his eyes evilly at Fiona who was currently seeing two of the same glaring eyes in her direction. "Take over…need to make sure this one doesn't kill herself before we get her gone." He said seeing the man nod before Jack keeping a firm hold on Fiona led her down the stairs and toward his cabin.

"I'm not that drunk Jack." Fiona hissed jerking from his grasp and stumbling into the wall turning in the direction of Anna-Maria's cabin.

"Considering the crate Anna crushed on her way to the cabin…ye don't want to go there either." Jack muttered ignoring the swinging arms and easily pinning Fiona's arms to her sides before lifting her over his shoulder and taking her into his cabin. "Shut up." He muttered allowing her feet to touch the floor and exiting the cabin to return to the helm.

Fiona stared around the familiar cabin and sighed testing the door finding Jack had locked her in to make sure she stayed put. _"Damn him."_ Fiona thought feeling groggy and stumbling toward Jacks bed in her drunken haze falling flat on the bed and managing to somehow crawl up to the pillows passing out easily in the quiet room. Jack stared at his cabin for a few minutes before making his way back to the helm seeing Cotton was apparently content and then he sighed making his way to the side of the ship to think. Jack even though he could care less was annoyed by Fiona's lack of caring for anyone other then herself and had a feeling she wouldn't change without being forced to do so, something he didn't intend on volunteering for but somehow he managed to get roped into it anyway. He nearly jumped overboard hearing a shuffling of feet behind him and turned hands raised waving around madly.

"Sorry Jack." Gibbs said seeing Jack narrow his eyes before waving it off and staring back across the ocean back into thought. "Ye shouldn concern yer self with tha woman…she give the whole meaning of the word woman bad luck. I've always told ye women are bad luck." He said nodding to make his point before taking a sip from his flask seeing Jack had politely ignored him and had continued to stare out across the ocean.

"Gibbs…I don't need to hear this, I know all too well ye think women are bad luck. That woman just is a plane pain in the bloody arse." Jack answered before turning away and heading toward his cabin staring at the door cautiously.

Jack slowly opened the door seeing Fiona had passed out and smiled faintly in relief before entering the cabin and going over to his desk moving around documents trying to figure out why she would choose to be so miserable and alone, he himself had been alone a long while and was used to it, but it didn't mean he liked it. Fiona apparently liked being alone and made it a point to alienate everyone on board his ship except for Anna-Maria but he figured that was more so because Anna-Maria tried to be nice to Fiona. Jack watched as Fiona snorted shifting in her rum induced sleep and sat down on the bed watching her carefully. _"Ye are the worst woman I've ever met."_ He thought sighing miserably as he kicked off his boots and lay down beside her hoping he woke before she did, otherwise he knew there would be a lot of trouble in the morning and he was not the most sociable in the morning without his rum.

Fiona started awake sitting up and glancing at the bed she had fallen asleep in, finally everything flooded back to her before she tucked her head against her knees trying to stop the dull throb of her poor head. _"Rum…me drunk equals bad idea." _she thought thankful for once she didn't have any of the damn erotic dreams that had been plaguing her since meeting Jack. After a moment Fiona allowed herself to glance up squinting against the light and pounding of her head seeing a form had settled beside her on the bed. _"Oh shit."_ She thought recognizing Jack and then glancing quickly down at herself to make damn sure she hadn't gotten that drunk, she sighed in relief realizing she was still dressed and had no recollection of either party trying anything. Jack sensed movement beside him and shot up instantly scrambling from the bed seeing Fiona had a very annoyed scowl on her face, but he wasn't overly sure if it was due to a hang over or finding him sleeping beside her.


	12. Chapter 12: Tortuga, Business & Trouble

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Never kiss and kill?_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tortuga, Business & Trouble**

"Ow." Fiona grumbled rubbing her temples and ignoring the smirk that crossed Jacks face. "I hate rum…Elizabeth should have burnt the whole lot." She mumbled seeing Jacks eyes narrow before she sighed making her way to her feet. "You locked me in here…I really don't like you." She muttered before walking around Jack jumping as a loud bang echoed forcing her to collide backwards into the door after tripping over her own feet.

"Tortuga…not the most quiet of places to have a hangover." Jack said seeing her glare at him as he started to chuckle amused by the dark look on her face. "Ye might want to remember my warning from last night Fiona…this is not a nice place for females with yer temperament." He said seeing her cross her arms ready to retort before sighing and nodding following him up on deck and cursing at the bright light that forced her head to pound harder.

Fiona was very aware of Anna-Maria who was watching her curiously before heading off into Tortuga with a faint smile on her face. _"Oh no…what does she think happened?"_ Fiona wondered cursing some more and glaring at Jack who was walking slowly toward the gangplank acting more arrogant then usual. Jack had a nagging feeling that it would take a lot of work to convince Tia Dalma not to kill Fiona and to send her home, which meant he would have to complete his business in Tortuga and very soon. Fiona carefully tried to massage away her throbbing headache following Jack down to the docks and staying as close as possible passing several staggering pirates and observing the scene of a town run a muck. The town was straight from the movie itself except much more violent and it seemed everywhere she turned someone was fighting or talking with heavily makeup covered women. _"I don't need this noise right now."_ She thought cursing violently under her breath aware of Jack smirking at her discomfort all the way down a street that reeked of animals, rum, and things she didn't care to think of. They finally paused outside of Jacks most frequented bar and Fiona watched in great amusement as three different women slapped him across the face each with a nasty retort in his direction.

"Hey my head feels better." Fiona said with a smirk as Jack gave her a very annoyed look and grasped her arm hauling her into the tavern and planting her in a seat in the back of the room before ordering rum. "Jerk." She snapped crossing her arms and glaring at Jack who sat across from her eyeing everyone in the room.

"Who's yer friend Jack?" asked a tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes as he pulled up a seat near the table and eyed Fiona curiously. He wore an outfit that looked as though he had spent several nights with the animals of Tortuga and a ratted red coat.

"She isn't my friend…just an acquaintance whom I'm taking to a friend to get her home." Jack said struggling not to growl about Fiona and staring at the other pirate suspiciously. "What do ye want Riley?" he asked seeing the man smile faintly and lean back in his chair, still trailing his eyes over Fiona who was very annoyed with his presence at the moment.

"Word is ye have something I'm interested in…I come to meet ye before me brother did." Riley said seeing Jack roll his eyes very familiar with the siblings' rivalry and getting thoroughly annoyed with how he always ended up in the middle of it.

"Don't care…I'm here for the promised loot for me crew and myself, I have no interest in crossing yer brother." Jack said ignoring the smirk that turned into a very irritated forced smile on Riley's face. "Fiona…I remember telling ye that yer type wasn't welcome here, but feel free to introduce your better personality traits to Riley here if he be bothering ye that much." He said seeing Fiona was glaring at the wandering eyes and had turned her attention to Jack in surprise at his comment.

"This little girl…she isn't very threatening Jack, don't ye know women are bad luck?" Riley asked turning his attention to Fiona who had stood and crossed her arms a very familiar look on her face as Jack waited for the howl of pain from Riley. "Come on pretty thing…I can show ye a good time." He said with a smile startled when Fiona's leg was promptly fitted into his gut forcing him backwards into a heap on the floor.

"I can also remove your vital organs from your body." Fiona snarled sitting back down at the table and wrinkling her nose at the rum in front of her. "Go away." She hissed as Riley managed to climb to his feet murder in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that mate…she's much more violent then ye might expect." Jack warned as Riley pulled out his sword and placed it very near Fiona's throat watching her gaze narrow very coolly in his direction.

"She can't do much without her head though can she?" Riley asked startled to hear a click from beside him and seeing Jacks pistol aimed at his head. "Taylor will be here soon Jack." He muttered withdrawing his sword and making a very annoyed verbal exit from the tavern.

"Nice work…I couldn't really do much with that against my throat. You're lucky I don't kick you head in Jack." Snapped Fiona glaring crossly at Jack who was chuckling amused with her annoyance. "Why do you insist on making my life hell?" she hissed kicking at him under the table and smiling as he winced at the contact with his shin. "What did you mean by helping you anyway?" she questioned giving him a suspicious look.

"Yer going to distract Taylor…I'm sure yer charms can persuade him to leave ye be while I negotiate our trade." Jack said with a smirk as Fiona's jaw dropped and her face turned very red in anger or embarrassment, he wasn't quite sure which. "Unless ye find yer self interested in him." He said narrowing his eyes and avoiding another violent kick from Fiona who was snarling in fury every curse she could think of.

Jack ignored Fiona as she silently fumed over his obscene insinuations and glared at him half tempted to start a brawl with him in hopes he got a severe beating from the others in the room who joined in. Fiona didn't have long to wait as a brawl actually started not far off, but Taylor had come into the tavern just before she could come up with a way of involving Jack without herself getting hurt. _"Taylor."_ Fiona noted seeing Jack smile smugly as a tall man resembling Riley in every sense except looking slightly older and cleaner in her opinion. Taylor sat at the table giving Fiona a once over and ignoring the curious look she gave him before he and Jack started negotiating over whatever he had collected at the island. Fiona found their conversation had become very boring and tuned out of it until she felt a hand lightly resting on her leg, she promptly grabbed the appendages belonging to the hand and bent them within inches of breaking.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Fiona hissed through clenched teeth as Taylor flinched glaring at Jack and then Fiona cursing under his breath. "I don't care what you think, touch me again and I will break them off." She hissed releasing his fingers and giving Jack one of her darkest looks.

"She is a very evil person…don't bother with her." Jack said pointedly narrowing his eyes in Fiona's direction before he finished his negotiating with Taylor who took what she assumed was a map from Jack leaving behind a rather interestingly large sack under the table. "Carry that." He said with a smirk standing and watching as Fiona huffed crossing her arms.

Jack handed the sack to Fiona who without thinking caught a hold of it and crashed to the floor with the heavy load with an annoyed grunt followed by several violent curses, then she noticed a dagger land just above her head in her former seat paling slightly at how close it had come to hitting her. _"He saved me."_ Fiona realized glancing up at Jack whose eyes were expertly scanning the tavern and then he leaned down hauling her to her feet and grabbing the sack carefully maneuvering toward the bar and out a hidden back door into an alley way that in her opinion made Port Royals look expertly clean. She turned queasy at the smell but followed Jack without much of a choice getting dizzy as they passed several more alleys and paused just within an alley near the Black Pearl. Fiona found herself again in close proximity with Jack and tried to snap from the familiar dreams that invaded her head again waiting for him to say something smart, but all he did was watch her intently seeing she had been shaken up by the dagger, but still had the burning fury in her eyes that did not make her personality overly desirable.

"Ye be safe now." Jack said glancing out of the alley completely unaware of Fiona's discomfort and spotting Riley and Taylor both standing in a hidden alley watching the Pearl waiting for their opportunity to attack. "Note Fiona…never trust a pirate." He said as she growled a curse at him and gave him a sour look.

"Obviously…don't trust you do I?" asked Fiona wishing she could cross her arms to keep herself further away from his invasion of her personal space. "What are they doing?" she asked seeing Jack smirk at her comment before eyeing the brothers in the distance.

"Waiting." Jack answered ignoring her annoyed groan and glancing down toward the Pearl seeing Gibbs and Anna-Maria discussing something on deck and completely out of ear shot to help them. "We're going to have to wait them out." He muttered seeing Fiona wasn't comfortable with him being in her personal space. "I'm sure we can find something to entertain ourselves with." He said with a seductive smirk as Fiona glared at him crossly.

"Get your head out of the gutter Jack…it won't happen." Fiona hissed lowering her gaze knowing her face was red.

"Right then." Jack muttered keeping an eye on the brothers, seeing Fiona was carefully avoiding eye contact and allowing his smirk to broaden. _"She's red."_ He noted seeing Riley and Taylor step slowly out into the open and start toward the Black Pearl cautiously searching the area for both Fiona and Jack.

The close proximity was starting to really annoy Fiona, but she knew there was no other way to remain safe and noticed that Jack appeared to be rather annoyed. After about an hour of standing there both were getting extremely tired of just standing around and Jack sighed miserably seeing that both bothers were still searching the area leaving them no way of returning to the Pearl safely. _"I could have kept us entertained."_ Jack thought wryly seeing Fiona was staring around the area and keeping from making any sort of eye contact, which made him wonder what she had on her mind. _"I don't like this…not again."_ Fiona thought sourly as the dreams again came flooding back making her curse quietly staring anywhere but Jack who appeared to be curious about what she was thinking making matters much worse in her case. Jack finally seeing that this was going to be a very long wait came up with a plan and knew very well that once he shared the idea with Fiona he was in for a world of trouble and grumbled his own choice curses at the thought.

"I have an idea…ye aren't going to like it." Jack said as Fiona finally met his eyes feeling even more uncomfortable then before as the images again flashed through her mind. "We are going to have to find a place to hide out for the night, I know those two well and they won't be around early in the morning…especially after looking all day and night for us." He said as Fiona grumbled faintly before staring at Jack suspiciously knowing there had to be a catch.

"Right…so what's the catch, I know that look all too well Jack." Fiona said seeing he was between annoyed, amused, and nervous. Fiona had probably given Jack more reasons than he cared to admit to be nervous around her, which made her even more suspicious about his idea.

"Why do ye always assume there's a catch…bloody woman." Jack muttered frustrated that she always seemed to assume the worst of him, even though sometimes it fit he was a pirate after all. "Fine…we need to go to one of the brothels here in Tortuga…I know of one where no questions will be asked, just ye have to share a room with me." He muttered seeing Fiona had returned her attention to staring around barely listening to him until then, her head snapped back her eyes meeting his rage clearly etched in every feature of her face. _"Oiy…not good."_ He thought clamping a hand over her mouth as she started to rant spotting Riley and Taylor not that far off from their hiding spot and placing his finger to his mouth in warning watching carefully from the alley.

Fiona wanted so much to do something Violent to Jack right then, but knew it would give both of them away and could definitely put a kink in her plan to get home. Fiona silently raged at Jack and the idea of being in a brothel with him no less, but could see he wasn't really going to give her a choice and closed her eyes silently counting to ten. _"Not helping…I don't need this, don't need anymore erotic dreams about the jerk and really don't want to share a room with him, damn womanizer won't leave me alone for a minute."_ She thought trying again to count and finding it only agitated her further. She finally felt his hand remove itself from her mouth and glared at him angrily seeing an all to smug look on his face before he grabbed her arm and lead her through Tortuga again down several alleyways that made her literally turn green, until they finally came to a very small building that looked as though it had seen better days. It was full of woman and men flirting and doing several other things Fiona felt should not be seen in public, and then she found herself following Jack inside the building seeing a very fancy dressed up woman who appeared to be in charge. Fiona figured she was in her early fifties or so and was in charge the way she ordered around those in the brothel, she was heavy with dark makeup that set of her pale aged face and wore an all too revealing green dress that reflected her dark hair almost dangerously. She smiled faintly at Jack spotting Fiona following behind him more then reluctantly and tossed him what Fiona assumed was a key.

Fiona ignored the several men trying to get her attention and grumbled crossly feeling Jacks arm wrap around her leading her up stairs which she was sure would crash under them any second. They passed several rooms until they came to the farthest one at the end of the dark hall hiding any descriptions of the place from Fiona's eyes and then he opened a door motioning her in before shutting it behind them and staring around the room. Fiona noticed first off the only piece of furniture in the room was a very large bed and groaned irritably at the smirk on Jacks face, she promptly kicked his shin for any and all thoughts he had, had since the alley and smiled in satisfaction as he limped over to the bed sitting down cursing her out under his breath. _"Take that Jack."_ Fiona thought before sitting on the other side of the bed against the wall as far away from Jack as she could manage and glaring at him while he stretched out covering his eyes with his hat ignoring her annoyed growl and smirking faintly. _"I don't want to be sharing a room with you."_ She thought sourly before struggling to stay awake becoming bored with glaring at Jack and trying to stay out of his reach at the same time. Fiona finally against her wishes fell asleep sitting up unaware Jack had been watching her since they had entered into the room, he watched as she fell over and snuggled into a small ball tight against the wall.

"_She pushes people away period, I'm surprised her family even wants her."_ Jack thought sitting up and staring at the form beside him rubbing his sore shin and observing her face as a faint blush seemed to creep over it and she murmured irritably in her sleep. He admittedly was curious to what she was dreaming about, but wasn't about to wake her and find out no matter how much he disliked the woman beside him, he felt sorry for her. He knew how to deal with being alone and thought that Fiona didn't understand what she had done to herself, shutting out the world never helped anyone he would be the first to admit all it did was leave him with a great deal of annoyances and several dangerous plans. He would also be the first to admit the only thing he was happy with was the Black Pearl, but even he got lonely sometimes, which was why he had let Elizabeth and Will get to him like he had and he still cursed himself sometimes for that fact. _"She's flushing…something must be interesting."_ He thought smirking in thought before returning to his position on the bed settling down.

**--Dreaming Fiona--**

_Fiona was very aware of being back in the guest room at Port Royal and had repeated the dream yet again, this time though Jack had her pinned to the wall and his hands had easily slid her shirt aside tossing it to the floor. Fiona felt her breath hitch as his kisses started down across her neck trailing further and further down her body slowly across her stomach and then his lips found hers again, his tongue moving very seductively in her mouth as he pushed tight against her hearing her moan slightly._

**--End dream--**

Fiona jerked awake and sat up trying anything she could to get the images from her mind observing that it was now dark and very loud outside the walls of the room Jack and she had retreated to that afternoon. _"Damn him…I hate him and yet the jerk still invades my dreams."_ She thought crossing her arms irritably seeing Jack was sleeping and hadn't moved since earlier that afternoon. Fiona observed him for a long time wondering exactly why he was so worried about her being alone, she liked it that way and was happy without having to worry about others. Jack was aware of eyes watching him and hesitantly cracked open his eyes carefully hiding them from view as he observed Fiona was now awake watching him as though she would stab him in his sleep. _"Now what did I do?"_ he wondered for once actually being innocent of something, that initiated Fiona's fury with him if he was only aware of the dreams she had been having he probably wouldn't have been as innocent as he was at that very moment.

"Damn pirate." Muttered Fiona crossly as she ran her hands through her hair and sighed leaning on her knees her attention momentarily drawn to the floor of the dingy room they were staying in. "Get out of my head." She hissed closing her eyes and grumbling some more.

"What ye mean love?" Jack asked seeing Fiona jump surprised by his voice and smack her head against the wall trying not to tip over from her current position.

"Ow!" Fiona hissed watching as he shifted his hat up a smirk evident on his face. "Damn you…I thought you were sleeping." She sniffed irritably and rubbed her head sitting Indian style so she didn't tip over again and then recalled his question feeling heat return to her face. _"Oh no…I just inserted my foot."_ She thought seeing kohl lined eyes studying her intently the smirk never leaving his face.

"It's late, Riley and Taylor are probably getting frustrated." Jack murmured seeing her face turn red as he returned his attention to her and waited for a response to his question. "How did I get in yer head to begin with?" he asked.

"_Damn it…stupid, rotten, ego maniac."_ Fiona thought rolling her eyes and pointedly ignoring Jack as he shifted to an upright position. Fiona wasn't aware of how close Jack had come into her personal space until she looked up to growl at him and leaned away startled by the near contact she had with his nose. _"Get out of my personal space."_ She thought glaring violently at Jack who was clearly ignoring her for the moment waiting for his question to be answered. Fiona shook away the images that were still by far to fresh in her mind and raised a hand to swat away Jack who easily caught her wrist observing her with a very interested smirk on his face. _"I know that smirk."_ She thought trying to yank her wrist free feeling Jacks grip tighten on it in her effort.

"Ye didn't answer me." Jack said noticing how extremely uncomfortable Fiona was at his presence and waiting for the retort he was sure was going to come.

"_I can't answer you…I would rather kill you."_ Fiona thought ignoring his grasp on her wrist and his close proximity by glaring even more dangerously at him, if that was even possible. _"She's avoiding the question."_ Jack thought smirking as she made an attempt to free her wrist again before sighing irritably, and refusing to look at him. Fiona turned her attention to staring very hard at the bed she was on and wrinkled her nose in annoyance at the dull colors that seemed to follow her wherever she went. _"I miss my pretty room."_ Fiona thought aware of Jacks other hand latching around her other wrist as she attempted a swing at him again. Jack chuckled faintly hearing Fiona growl in irritation as their eyes met again and before she had a chance to say exactly what was on her mind, she was very aware of Jacks face being extremely too close for her liking. _"Too close…get away or I swear I'm going to hurt you."_ Fiona thought trying to jerk free again aware of Jacks smirk becoming seductively cocky and narrowing her eyes at him. Jack knew he was in for a world of hurt but had his own ideas of why Fiona had avoided an answer and found himself amused by her temper yet again, and with his amusement he leaned forward firmly planting his lips against Fiona's kissing her softly before easily sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Fiona was all to aware of his smirk and knew what would usually follow, but wasn't prepared or in any position to really get away from Jack as his lips easily found hers. She felt his sun chapped lips pressed softly against hers and felt his tongue easily slide into her mouth closing her eyes in surprise before he leaned back and released her hands. Jack sat there smirking like an idiot as Fiona sat there staring like a stunned fool. _"I'm going to murder him."_ Fiona thought finally coming to her senses and narrowing her eyes at him her face red with rage. _"Oiy…I think Gibbs was right about women being bad luck."_ Jack thought his smirk fading rapidly as Fiona started to growl curses under her breath glaring dangerously at him.


	13. Chapter 13: Rage

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_The Dragon Rears her ugly head?_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Rage**

"Just a minute Fiona." Jack managed seeing her hands clenching and unclenching her eyes furious in the starting to lighten room. "Ye can kill me later…we need to get back to the Pearl." He said for a moment relieved by the morning light and finding his escape hatch yet again.

"_Lucky bastard."_ Fiona thought taking a deep breath and with effort standing after Jack had walked to the door and glaring daggers at his nervously retreating form. _"Sleep with one eye open Jack…I will kill you for that, I swear."_ She thought exiting into the extremely silent brothel behind Jack aware of the woman in charge eyeing them briefly before they exited into the oddly quiet Tortuga. Fiona allowed Jack to haul her back down several alleyways and was relieved to see the Black Pearl come into sight, before she nearly tripped over a pair of sleeping forms yanking Jack backwards both of them falling onto the ground with a muffled grunt. Fiona then pointed to Taylor and Riley who had apparently taken up posts to watch the Pearl, but had both failed miserably in their attempt. _"Aye that woman has a sharp eye…and sharp temper to match."_ Jack thought wryly before they both stepped around the forms and hustled rather quickly up the gangplank of the Pearl. Fiona was aware of Jack silently gathering the crew and giving them orders as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the brothers and soon the Black Pearl was slicing through the water her next stop more than likely being Tia Dalma's and for Jacks sake it would be his safest plan of action.

Fiona was a woman on a mission the rest of the afternoon when helping Anna-Maria with the various chores around the ship, she had bluntly told Anna-Maria it would be in her best interest to leave Jack out of the topic for the day and had resorted to violently cursing every time the morning's events replayed in her mind. By the time Fiona was finished with most of the chores she had voluntarily did without any prodding from Anna-Maria the ship should have literally sparkled like it would in a cartoon, and thanks to Fiona's current rampage Anna-Maria had a rather relaxing afternoon. Fiona realized that the ship was probably the cleanest it had been since being built and found herself oddly proud at her handy work but still furiously trying to find more things to do to prevent herself from more than likely killing Jack, which wouldn't do her any good if she wanted to get home. _"He lives."_ Fiona thought turning to the sound of talking and spotting Jack easily laughing and joking with Gibbs on his way to the helm.

"Jack…she will kill ye." Gibbs warned as Jack flinched their current conversation once a joke had turned all too serious for Jacks light mood, which promptly reminded him just how much trouble he was in with Fiona. "Ye shouln ave done tha." He pointed out as Jack cursed before resting his hands on the helm and glancing at Gibbs oddly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…how the hell does that woman get under me skin so damn easily?" Jack asked realizing Gibbs was right, Fiona would probably kill him in his sleep for the kissing stunt he had pulled in a brothel of all places. "She hates me…I hate her…bloody hell I wish I left her to drown." He muttered crossly seeing a small smile in Gibbs's face and quirking his brow curiously.

"Jack…I think ye like her." Gibbs said before turning abruptly on his heel all too familiar with the narrowed dangerous look he was receiving from Jack and hastily exiting for his duties on the Pearl.

Jack scowled after Gibbs for a long while cursing the man avidly before becoming very aware of Fiona making her way toward the helm, threat in every step she took and making him cringe at the thought of what me be coming his way. _"Oiy…like her? Hell she will be my killer."_ Jack thought a sour look on his face as he thought over the idea of making a run for it realizing eventually she would comb every inch of the ship to find him and probably do a whole lot more damage then she originally intended. _"Nowhere to run to and nowhere to hide Jack."_ Thought Fiona smiling evilly at the nervous look she spotted on Jacks face before pausing to duck under some boards being moved around the ship. _"Hey isn't that a song?"_ Fiona thought pausing just within reach of Jack and crossing her arms eyes narrowed dangerously in his direction.

"I have a score to settle with you Jack." Fiona hissed watching him appear to find something on his shirt extremely fascinating nervously brushing at it, before becoming aware of a very violent looking Fiona staring at him annoyance etched in every fiber of her being. "You…how dare you pull a stunt like that." She snapped as Jack jumped at the raised voice and eyed her looking as though he would jump overboard.

"_I think the Kraken was safer."_ Jack thought wryly before he glanced around briefly wishing he was elsewhere, then he had his hand pressed against his now stinging cheek after hearing a very defined violent crack. "I didn't deserve that." He quipped watching her still raised hand wearily.

"For once you're right." Fiona said as Jack eyed her suspiciously before allowing Gibbs to take over the helm so he could be better prepared for Fiona's next blow. "You need your goods…I mean reason for living permanently…removed." She threatened as Jack rapidly took a step away from Fiona watching as she crossed her arms her eyes narrowed.

"Ye know woman I could easily have ye tossed overboard…I'm sure it wouldn't take long to get a few volunteers." Jack retorted still worried she may carry out her threat.

"It would be a lot better then dealing with an egotistic male…such as you." Hissed Fiona clenching her fists at her sides as she whirled around stalking toward the entrance to go below deck and hearing a defined stomping sound following after her. _"Jack is actually coming after me…he really does want to die."_ She thought turning to meet a very aggravated looking Captain and finding herself amused as she allowed a smirk to cross her face.

"Ye don't have anyone that really cares about ye do ye?" Jack retorted crossing his arms and waiting for a smart ass retort from Fiona which didn't come to his surprise.

"_I don't."_ Fiona thought for once not actually being able to argue with Jack. Admittedly her family did have to deal with her and family always loved you no matter what, but in her case she was willing to bet they would be happy to be rid of her and all the drama she brought with her. Fiona was suddenly aware of Jacks brows quirking as his hands loosely dropped to his side and his gaze met hers, but before he could analyze her any farther Fiona rapidly found her way below deck and managed to retreat to Anna-Maria's room before Jack could confront her further. _"Damn pirate…egomaniac, egotistical, know it all, male chauvinist…shit…I ran out of things to grumble."_ She thought sourly before slamming her fist angrily into the wall and yelping in surprise as she glanced down at the sliver that had easily embedded itself into her soft flesh. _"Owy."_ Fiona thought irritably before removing the offending sliver and stomping irritably to the cot which had been set up in Anna-Maria's cabin for her.

Jack stood there for a long while before he took off against Gibbs's advice and paused watching Anna-Maria's door slam rapidly behind Fiona before he could stop her. _"Stupid twit."_ Jack thought hesitating outside the door realizing shoving Fiona's many weak ness's and issues in her face was not helping him deal with her anymore then it was helping her deal with him. _"Women…I thought I liked them once."_ He thought hesitantly tapping the door startled when a very violent crash echoed behind the door making him jump rapidly away hands flailing in surprise. Anna-Maria paused seeing Jack's usual dance of avoidance and frowned at the crash sound inside her room sighing, realizing Fiona had probably found something breakable to make a point. _"Both of them be such children." _Anna-Maria thought before pausing outside her cabin door eyeing Jack curiously and then going to unlock her cabin.

"She's in there Anna…she might kill the both of us." Jack warned retreating away from the door as Anna-Maria's key clicked in the lock.

"Jack…Fiona jus wans to kill ye." Anna-Maria said eyeing him suspiciously before stopping herself from opening the door. "Wha did ye do to set er off this time?" she questioned as Jack glared at Anna-Maria irritably.

"I didn't do anything…why do all ye women think it be my fault?" Jack asked quirking his brows and crossing his arms, eyes narrowing in her direction briefly.

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Fiona screeched from the other side of the door surprising Anna-Maria as she nearly crashed through her and forced Jack rapidly against the wall her finger violently poking in his chest. "YOU KISSED ME JACK! I DIDN'T ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN AND NOW YOU OUTRIGHT LIE…YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!" she screamed at him taking a breath and continuously poking the thoroughly worried looking Jack. "Then you have the nerve to poke at me some more on the Pearl. I really don't like you Jack…I wish the Kraken finished you off." Fiona hissed dangerously low before turning on her heel and entering the cabin slamming the door violently behind her.

"I think I'll be sleeping with the crew tonight." Anna-Maria said softly before quickly retreating to the crews' quarters leaving Jack and the dragon lady alone for the time being.


	14. Chapter 14: Insight

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Something finally showing  
_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Insight**

Fiona leaned against the door breathing heavily as tears sprung to her eyes, she had never yelled at anyone so violently before and had never once cried over anything she had said to a person. Fiona realized then Jack had pointed out one major point which he had been trying to hammer into her head since she met him, Fiona was alone and no one actually cared but some fictional character she had never really been thrilled with to begin with. _"Oh hell…he's finally getting to me and proving his point."_ She thought irritably before sighing and listening intently to the door aware of feet pacing in front of her room. Jack started to pace the hall after her lecture echoed over and over again in his mind. He had pushed every major issue he could think of with her and finally bluntly stated the fact again setting her into a violent rampage. _"I shouldn't have put it so bluntly…bloody twit."_ He thought glaring at the door hard for a long time startled when it slowly opened revealing Fiona who had her head lowered arms crossed.

"Ye want the rest of me head love?" Jack asked as Fiona shook her head carefully hiding her slightly glistening eyes and trying to come up with something mean to say, but remembering she had run out of retorts earlier.

"Actually Jack…you made one point very clear to me tonight." Fiona said not caring at that point if she had tears in her eyes or not as she met brown eyes with brown eyes and sighed sadly. "My family are probably very glad I'm gone…I doubt Tia Dalma really needs to make any effort sending me home, I'll just get off at the next Port and come up with a plan from there." She said shutting the door in a most certainly stunned looking Jack Sparrows face before locking it behind her.

"_Oiy she's lost her bloody mind."_ Jack thought before staring hard at the door wondering if he should confront her on her decision or let Tia Dalma deal with her. _"We'll be in Tia's realm soon enough…I'll let her handle it, maybe Anna-Maria can shed some light on things around here."_ He thought tilting his head in thought as he toyed with his beard before quickly making his way to the crews' quarters seeing Anna-Maria was apparently expecting him as she stepped from the entry way making him do a Jack Sparrow spasm before eyeing her suspiciously. _"Damn women are always out to get me."_ He thought glancing around the nearly asleep crew and motioning for her to follow him, where he took over helm duty for Gibbs and watched Anna-Maria easily lean against the railing of the ship eyeing him.

"What has she told ye about herself Anna?" Jack inquired very aware that Anna-Maria was the only person on the ship Fiona hadn't alienated completely.

"Why woul ye thin she told me anythin?" Anna-Maria asked seeing Jack was contemplating several things at once and becoming all to aware that he was too curious about Fiona for his own good at the moment. "She'll kill the both of us if I speak up." She muttered startled when Jack narrowed his eyes at her and growled a curse of two.

"I don't bloody give a damn…speak up woman." Jack snapped as Anna-Maria narrowed her eyes at him giving him one of her most familiar dangerous looks. "Please?" he asked back tracking all too aware he would be feeling a stinging cheek if he wasn't careful.

"Fine." Anna-Maria muttered explaining that Fiona didn't really have any friend in her family or outside it. Fiona had told her a lot about herself over her stay on the Pearl, but Anna-Maria was rapidly getting bored with the conversation and after an hour decided to go to bed and ignored Jacks annoyed protests as she vanished below deck.

"_Damn woman."_ Jack thought irritably before he stared out across the waters in thought analyzing all he had learned about Fiona and realizing the fact he pointed out just how well she avoided people had probably really made her face facts. Somehow Jack had to get Fiona to open up and try to become a friendlier person before Tia Dalma sent her home, or so he thought he had too. _"Why do I care…bloody hell."_ Jack thought realizing no matter how much he detested Fiona something about her had intrigued him a great deal and for once it wasn't just her assets. Jack nearly leapt over the helm as a hand gently touched his shoulder forcing him to turn rapidly before turning back to the helm and then watching Fiona make her way in his eye sight staring out across the water briefly before narrowing her eyes suspiciously in his direction aware they were still heading to Tia Dalma's and weren't far off from what she could guess.

"I told you to drop me off at the next port…not head to some voodoo queen that has no idea what I'm like or really would want to find out." Fiona grumbled as Jack pointedly ignored her annoyance and continued to stare out across the water wrinkling his nose faintly in irritation as Fiona started to tap her fingers irritably on the railing.

"Stop that bloody noise." Jack snapped as Fiona abruptly stopped tapping the railing and turned glaring at Jack. "Ye are going to see Tia whether ye like it or not. Someone has got to get through those blasted walls ye have up. I think ye have more of them then I do." He muttered glancing around himself seeing that it wouldn't be long before they were outside the waterway to Tia Dalma's bayou. _"Besides…no matter what I do yer still going to kill me…Tia is better at dealing with this then I am."_ He thought aware of a sharp pain as Fiona smacked him hard in the arm getting his attention back rather abruptly.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Jack…I refuse to see some weird quack that knows too much for her own good. I am getting off at the nearest port and going to try and start a life." Fiona said ignoring the dark look she was receiving before becoming aware of a very sharp whistle covering her ears against the invading sound. "Was that necessary?" she snapped rubbing her ears becoming aware of one of the crewmen coming to take over the helm and stifling a yelp as Jacks hand locked around Fiona's arm dragging her rather violently down the stairs and toward his cabin. _"I don't think so Jack."_ Fiona thought kicking him as hard as she could in the shin, surprised when all he did was curse violently before limping the rest of the way shoving her in and blocking the door rubbing his sore shin.

"Why the bloody hell can't ye stop beating on me?" Jack snapped cursing irritably as Fiona turned to swing at him, he quickly ducked aware of a loud cracking sound and a sharp yelp that followed watching Fiona cradling her left fist gently in her right arm and fighting back tears. "Let me see that." He ordered as Fiona jerked her head up and shook her head turning away from him and making her way over to his deck near the light so she could inspect what kind of damage she had done. "Fiona…I'm not asking." He said as she glared at him but before she could retort he had her hand gently cupped in his own inspecting what kind of damage she had done to her knuckles, which were starting to bruise and look rather ugly in what little light there was in his cabin.

"Ow." Fiona hissed as Jack tested the movement very carefully and winced himself realizing she more than likely had broken a couple of her knuckles in her rampage. "Let go." She growled as Jack ignored her and fished around his desk finding a clean rag slowly wrapping her bruising possibly broken knuckles and then he gently released her hand rummaging around his cabin tossing things out of his path as he went finding the rum he was looking for and handing her a bottle.

"It will stop the pain for a while." Jack murmured ignoring the dark look he was getting and walking over to his bed tossing off his boots and leaning against the headboard thoughtfully sipping at his rum and watching as Fiona stood walking toward the cabin door grumbling as she realized he had locked her in. "Ye aren't going anywhere love…for all I know ye may jump overboard before I get ye to Tia's." he said ignoring the muffled curses and smirking as Fiona glared at him making her way slowly toward him.

"You pull a stunt like this morning Jack and Tia will be sewing you back together again." Fiona warned ignoring the smirk on his face as she slid up against the wall on his bed glaring at him and cradling her hand against her chest wincing at the pain. Fiona took a sip of the rum and nearly choked before hearing a defined chuckle and glaring at Jack her eyes barely slits in the barely lit cabin.

"It's a little stronger then the stuff the crew drinks Fiona." Jack said seeing her nod the dark look never leaving her face. "I won't do anything…I think I've done plenty for one day." He said with a satisfied chuckle before tilting his hat over his eyes and sitting aside his rum.

"_More than enough."_ Fiona thought glaring at Jack who was clearly not asleep even though he was trying to pretend he was. For several minutes all she did was stare around the cabin her knuckles the only thing on her mind at the moment, while they continued to throb in protest reminding her about her stupidity. Fiona then heard a sigh and glanced over at Jack who had sat up observing her seeing her eyes were glazed with tears and she was wincing faintly each time she shifted position. _"I hate when women cry…bloody women too emotional."_ Jack thought not really meaning his thoughts while he observed Fiona wince again and rolled his eyes before reaching over ignoring her startled protest as he pulled her back against the headboard and adjusted one of the many pillows under her bruised hand and carefully undid the make-shift bandage observing the bruise and crooked shape her hand was currently in. _"She's going to murder me after this."_ He thought gently grasping the broken appendages and seeing Fiona flinch at the gentle touch startled when he yanked on the hand forcing the bones back into place and catching her across the arms as she tried to violently jerk up and kill him in the process of yelling loudly in pain. Jack after getting her to calm down ignored her violent cursing and dangerous look before redoing the make-shift cast and finding a piece of one of the many broken rum crates to support and splint the broken bones.

"Had to straighten them out love." Jack muttered startled when her good arm violently caught him square in the chest forcing him to grunt in surprise and irritation. "Feel better now?" he hissed as Fiona glared at him and scowling irritably staring anywhere but the dark look she was receiving. "Maybe Tia can come up with something for those." He grumbled ignoring her and rolling over to sleep.

"_He's pretending to care." _ Fiona thought closing her eyes thoughtfully aware of the form of Jack being conveniently close to her body and sighing irritably flashbacks from her dreams again invading her thoughts. _"He actually did care if I hurt myself and now those dreams are becoming more frequent…why do I have to have dreams about him…I greatly dislike him and would love to bluntly knock off that damn smirk of his."_ She thought suddenly aware of a tilting sensation of the ship and snapping her eyes open glancing out one of the windows of the cabin aware of heavy rain spattering against the windows and hearing a brief rumble of thunder in the distance. Fiona for as long as she could remember loved storms, rain and the soothing feel it gave her and found herself suddenly relaxing aware of Jack suddenly sitting up observing her in a peaceful state for a moment before standing and walking to the cabin opening his door to find Gibbs about to knock. Jack listened to Gibbs explain that the storm wasn't serious and they would be fine if Jack cared to rest and keep an eye on their less then desirable guest. To Gibbs's shock Jack gave a curt nod and shut the cabin door walking cautiously over to the bed and returning to his spot aware of dark eyes following his every movement.

"Jack…why have…why do you choose to be alone?" Fiona asked quirking her brows observing the narrowed eyes in her direction aware Jack was far from open about himself, but she thought maybe she could make an attempt to try and like him…maybe.

"Ye so kindly pointed out once I wasn't alone." Jack muttered referring to Fiona's knowledge about Elizabeth and his past mistakes. "Of coarse the whelp is much safer and more suited to what she chose." He muttered ignoring the softened look on Fiona which he didn't know the woman was capable of.

"Point taken." Fiona muttered seeing she had touched on a sore subject as usual. "Was Elizabeth the only one you ever got close to?" she questioned seeing Jack give her a highly suspicious look before a curious smirk appeared across his face. _"Either he is very annoyed or amused…both?"_ she thought observing him as he leaned against the headboard on his side to observe her closer.

"I have fallen for women before…Lizzie was just one of the many I made the mistake of getting too close too…guess what, being a pirate pays off. Ye never get hurt if ye shut out the world." Jack murmured aware of Fiona studying thoroughly interested in the conversation for once instead of wanting to throttle him within an inch of his existence. "Since yer so interested in me…what about yer past loves?" he questioned quirking a brow aware of Fiona's eyes narrowing to warning slits.

"None of your business." Fiona snapped ignoring the raised brow and sighing irritably. "I guess fair is fair." She muttered crossly aware he had said things that most hadn't known about him and he did help her hand, even if it was a painful way to help. "I let a couple in…why do you think I'm such a bitch?" she questioned snorting angrily at the thought of how two of her former boyfriends had easily used her and manipulated her. "They both currently work in a fast food restaurant now, I graduated and got a degree in writing…can't find a job I like though." She muttered aware of breathing very close to her ear, much closer then she would allow anyone into her personal space. "Care to die…I still have one working hand." She snapped turning and observing the very close Jack who was smirking seductively, which reminded her of her almost forgotten but not forgotten dreams.

"I'm aware ye have a good hand left to kill me with." Jack said his smirk fading aware of Fiona carefully balling up the good fist ready to aim it at his smirking face. "Ye don't want to break that one too…we all know how quick I am." He said with a smile as Fiona snorted her irritation and kicked him instead hearing an annoyed growl before flinching at the movement triggered by her kicking.

"Ouch…son of a bitch." Fiona hissed glaring at Jack for a long while before he sighed rolling over for the night giving up any more of his further flirtations and suggestions. _"He isn't so bad…if he would think with one head more often then the other."_ She thought smiling at her own joke and closing her eyes attempting to sleep.

Jack woke carefully the next morning startled to find that in the night Fiona had managed to shift around in bed and was lying across his shoulder her sore hand very carefully tucked at a comfortable angle against the pillows. _"Did I miss something?"_ Jack wondered aware of her soft hair near his cheek as he observed her peaceful face and found himself studying her carefully. Her face was soft in the light of his cabin, her long dark lashes concealing her normally warm oval brown eyes, her lips were slightly thin but fit her thin face, and finally he noticed how her hair fell like dark silk around her as she slept there unaware of his observations. _"This woman is so violent, yet I can't get her out of me head or off me bloody ship."_ He thought sighing annoyed that once she woke up he would hear it from her as always and she would more than likely try to do something again violent to his person. Fiona slowly fluttered her lids open aware of mumbled curses barely audible beside her and noticed that she was using Jack as a pillow currently, which she found highly un-amusing until she tuned into his rants.

"Bloody woman will wake up and threaten me even though I could have shoved her off when I woke, but noooo…she will just ignore me and violently attack me. This woman has got the worst temper I have ever witnessed." Jack muttered cursing avidly as he continued to rant unaware Fiona had woken and was quietly studying him in the very little light.

"_Just like in the movie…yet far greater sadness lingers in those eyes. I'm going to turn into Jack, alone, miserable, drunk…and mostly alone."_ Fiona thought observing Jack ranting with his one free hand currently gesturing as though he was discussing something with his crew. Jack suddenly froze aware of a prickling sensation he was all to familiar with as he glanced down and noticed brown eyes observing his rant, but Fiona had not attacked him for the moment which struck him as odd. _"She didn't kill me…what's the catch?"_ he wondered watching Fiona cautiously test her hand and curse avidly recalling the pain she was really in. Fiona with much effort sat up allowing Jack to turn and watch her carefully examining her good hand and legs for signs of violence. Fiona then watched as Jack cautiously unwrapped her hand observing the almost black and purple bruise that had formed permanently on her olive tan skin. _"I hope Tia Dalma can fix this."_ Jack thought wrinkling his nose in annoyance as a knock sounded on his cabin.

"Stay here…I will be back to wrap that better." Jack warned ignoring any possibilities of Fiona protesting as he exited his cabin rather abruptly. "What do ye want?" he snapped aware they were outside of Tia Dalma's Bayou and the crew were getting the longboats ready to enter into the swamp area to see the witch.

"I though tis was bes ter le ye know where we were Cap' ain." Muttered Anna-Maria sourly before turning on her heel and leaving Jack to stare after her annoyed retreating form.

"Right." Jack muttered crossly before returning to his cabin scowling at Fiona who was trying not to move her hand much as she shifted in the bed attempting to leave it. "I thought I warned ye to stay yer arse put." He said a smirk on his face after Fiona gave him a dark look and narrowed her eyes to irritated slits. "We be going to Tia's. I suggest we get ye patched up again." He muttered as Fiona was aware of Jack tenderly taking care of her broken knuckles again and flinching as he paused in his work observing an odd mark on the underside of her arm where he had shifted the sleave of her shirt up. "What's this?" he questioned curiously.

"A tattoo." Fiona remarked irritably wishing Jack would hurry up so she could get out of the blasted pirate world and far away from the man that was currently annoying her beyond no end. "It's not like you've never seen one." She muttered pointing to his sparrow tattoo with her good hand and narrowing her eyes irritably as Jack continued to observe the tattoo before finishing his work on her hand.

"I know that…I just didn't know ye were one of those Gypsies." Jack murmured observing the questioning look on Fiona's face as she glanced at the tattoo she had gotten for her eighteenth birthday from her grandmother of all people, which shocked almost the entire family. "Ye have no idea what I'm talking about do ye?" he asked as Fiona shook her head and glanced at the tattoo on her arm thoughtfully. The tattoo was a red and yellow rose combined around an intricate magic symbol her grandmother had told her would reflect the family power that had chosen to reside in her.

"My grandmother said it would protect me and the family power. I got those damn books that brought me here the same day she took me to get my tattoo…what do you know about it?" Fiona questioned observing the curious look Jack was studying her with.

"Tia Dalma knows about it…I think it best she explains, I'm not entirely sure I paid enough attention when she asked for me to find something from a tribe of Gypsies that had taken refuge in India." Jack murmured seeing Fiona's eyes were glistening with an evil look he was all to familiar with.

"If it's bad…I may kill her after I throttle you." Fiona warned with a hiss and dark look seeing Jack sigh before narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"Threaten all ye want lass…yer going to see that blasted woman." Jack snapped ignoring the evil look he was receiving seeing Fiona very carefully cross her arms resting her bad one gently on her arm. "I'll carrying ye if I have to Fiona." He warned as she narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. _"Fine."_ Jack thought easily scooping the startled suddenly cursing woman up bridal style and exiting his cabin aware of Gibbs observing the pair cautiously from the now open door.


	15. Chapter 15: Tia Dalma

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_Something Wary  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tia Dalma**

Without being able to really fight properly Fiona was easily carried to a longboat, but to her surprise Jack carefully placed her down in the boat before getting in himself and motioning the go ahead for Pintel and Ragetti to row them into the bayou. Fiona was aware that most of the crew had stayed behind unlike they had in the second movie and she noticed that Gibbs had taken a second boat with Anna-Maria, Cotton and a couple others following behind them. Jack observed the evil look Fiona was giving him but easily ignored her observing the trees as they entered the familiar waterway and once deep enough Fiona saw the several curious people observing them and the houses around her lit with lanterns and very soft voices murmuring around them. _"This is so much more creepy in person."_ She thought for the moment ignoring her annoyance with Jack and observing him watching as they neared the familiar shack. Once they were at the familiar shack Jack threatened Fiona again but instead of arguing she reluctantly followed him as he helped her into the shack and both glanced around.

The shack was still full of jars, odd objects, and so much more that Fiona found creepy and very unnerving she even noticed a two headed something that appeared to be mutated in a jar staring back at her and cringed. _"I don't have anything to trade the witch."_ She thought remembering Jack had mentioned something about gypsies and the symbol she had tattooed on her arm. Fiona was aware of a shuffling noise and stopped suddenly seeing the familiar woman in her usual peasant top attire and skirts sitting down at a rather poor looking table observing the bones laid out in front of her with a very interested look intently on her face. _"She knows something about me."_ She realized watching the woman look up with a familiar rotted tooth smile, before she stood motioning for the pair to sit. Jack noticed Fiona was reluctant and really couldn't blame her considering what he had remembered about his trip to find the gypsies in India.

"Jack…so nice to see you." Tia Dalma said a little too sweetly for Fiona's liking as she observed Fiona closely under the pale light of lanterns and candles surrounding the room. "I see you brought me a guest." She said her voice thick with her southern accent forcing Fiona to become all too aware of the woman's eyes upon her.

"Fiona here…she made some mistake with a book, she wants to go back home." Jack said eyeing Tia Dalma cautiously aware of the look that had lighten up her face, it was the same look he had seen when she wanted him to find the gypsies, to complete a task for himself she wanted that in return. "Tia…she just wants to go home, nothing more." He warned softly seeing Tia Dalma turn her attention from Fiona and appear to look directly through him.

"I know this Jack." Tia Dalma said observing him with a small smile. "What is this girl to you and how did you come across her?" she questioned quirking her brows aware of Jacks odd fascination with Fiona and smiling thoughtfully. _"It's not like you to care for anything…with a few exceptions of coarse."_ She thought aware of his past more so then he would like.

"Alright witch…I've seen that look in my time in a movie, first of all I want to go home. Secondly I do not like you and want to know why you're so interested in me…and can you do something about this…it hurts." Fiona finished clearly she had startled Tia Dalma at her outburst because the woman appeared to be oddly threatened by the outburst at first.

"You are a spiteful one." Tia Dalma remarked almost sourly before she left to a back room and returned later with a powder substance dumping the rather large amount on Fiona's hand without warning and murmuring something before blowing away the powder which disappeared in one sharp breathe from the witchy woman. "Happy now?" she questioned quirky her brow as Jack gently took Fiona's hand into his and unwrapped the now formally bruised flesh and observed her flex the hand cautiously. "You could have done that yourself…if your elder had taught you properly." She muttered observing Fiona's eyes narrow at her suspiciously.

"What is she talking about?" Fiona questioned Jack knowing at the moment even if trusting a pirate was a bad idea, he was far safer then Tia Dalma.

"The Gypsies I went to see had something Tia wanted…I never was overly clear on it, too busy with me own...quest." Jack said carefully observing Tia Dalma's now bright eyes observing him stumble over himself. "Yes Tia?" he questioned quirking a brow irritably at the woman.

"I wanted an item from the tribe, which Jack acquired rather easily for me." Tia Dalma said reaching into a case on her table and removing a silver charm which was identical to Fiona's tattoo except instead of two roses there were four. "This is only half the item I requested, but it was all Jack could manage…I'm satisfied with it for now." She said softly as Fiona glanced at Tia Dalma feeling a chill cross her spine finding a hand gently placed on her once wounded hand and glancing down seeing it belonged to Jack.

"Half…where's the other?" Fiona asked aware if she was guessing right it was part of her flesh and the images running through her mind of how the woman would obtain it made her very sick at the moment. _"Jack…never mind."_ She thought ignoring the urge to flick away his resting hand.

"The other half is a pendant of two roses and a special book." Tia Dalma answered carefully. "I used to travel with the family…the man that this belonged to gave it to me to protect to one day return to his family with the two rose symbol…I didn't expect it to be a silly violent girl, such as yourself." She muttered ignoring Jack as she easily snatched away Fiona's hand and yanked up her sleeve revealing the tattoo. "You obviously haven't had the training to carry the books with you during a spell." She murmured sighing and placing the pendant into Fiona's startled hand. "You'll figure your own way home…when you need to." She said smiling faintly at the curious look exchanged between pirate and gypsy. "Go away…you have what you came for." She said ignoring the startled pair as she vanished up the stairs and out of sight.

"Silly…violent…girl." Fiona muttered trying to control the urge to go after Tia Dalma and beat the woman to death. "I'm going to kill her." She muttered starting to stand and go after the woman startled when a hand firmly locked around her now healed wrist and pulled her back against a very solid body feeling another arm wrap around her lifting her feet from the floor.

"I wouldn't…she's a lot stronger then anyone really knows." Jack muttered aware that Fiona wasn't struggling as violently as she normally would before he set her down, but kept a firm grip on her wrist as she turned to glare at him. "Don't kill me till we get out of this bloody swamp." He muttered releasing her and heading toward the exit feeling Fiona's dark annoyed eyes burning a hole in the back of him at his exit. _"I'm going to die on me own blasted ship…Tia Dalma knew I would find this mess, bloody woman…she's bad luck."_ He thought irritably before helping Fiona down into the longboat flinching as she smacked him solidly in the chest before sitting down narrowing her eyes threateningly almost daring him to do or say something. _"Oiy…this is going to be a long day."_ He thought noticing Tia Dalma observing them from the upper level of the house an odd smirk in her face that gave him a chill. "Head out." He called.


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises & Riddles Revealed

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Forgive any language butchering...I'm not so good at pirate lol. May contain DMC spoilers. _

_The riddle or the question?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Surprises & Riddles Revealed**

Fiona ignored Jack as they made their way from the swamps and instead observed her healed hand trying to piece together the riddle that was Tia Dalma and what she had learned from the strange woman. Jack just relaxed in the boat on the way back to the Pearl knowing full well eventually he would be avoiding another crushing blow from Fiona and cursed to himself until they reached the open just a few feet away from the Pearl seeing the others had already made it to the ship. _"I could just leave her here."_ He thought glaring at Fiona whose attention was now on the nearing Black Pearl as though she was studying something on it. Fiona for once got a good look at the Pearl from a distance and found herself oddly enchanted by the ship which in most cases would have annoyed her, but something about her irritation toward Jack had changed, she had almost felt sorry for him but not enough to admit it. _"Damn pirate anyway…get out of my head, dreams, life and take your witch with you."_ She thought aware that a rope was dangling down in front of her nose making her swat it away before realizing it was her way up to the ship.

"Ye know…I could leave ye there lass." Jack quipped as Fiona glanced up aware she was the last of the members in the boat and gave him an agitated snort. "Hurry up." He hissed as Fiona stood latching on the rope and easily climbing up to the deck aware it was now her chance to beat Jack senseless if she desired.

"We're back on the Pearl." Fiona stated bluntly before seeing Jack cringe and give her a very annoyed scowl. "I'm not going to kill you…yet." She muttered ignoring him and quickly taking over the first watch in the crows nest aware she had probably stunned Jack into silence for a while.

Fiona watched around the area in silence from her post in the crows' nest occasionally taking time to glance down at Jack who was present at the helm and intense look constantly on his face. _"I didn't get to go home, got more questions and won't go home until I figure out that damn Tia Dalma's riddle of life."_ Fiona thought growling a curse staring out in the distance at the now setting sun and hearing a noise to her side seeing oddly enough Cotton's parrot had taken to resting beside her, which struck her as odd since no one on the crew could stand her but Anna-Maria and occasionally Jack. Fiona gently stroked the soft silky feathers of the parrot sensing that he could tell she wouldn't harm him at the moment and found it rather relaxing. _"Ship."_ She thought seeing something in the distance heading their way and quickly moving to the ropeway down from the crows nest hustling down calling out that something was coming in the distance on her way. Jack heard Fiona calling and motioned for Anna-Maria to take the helm as he grabbed his spyglass following Gibbs to the side of the ship to get a better look and growling a few curses of his own observing Fiona jump down to the deck and fall backwards with a curse before climbing to her feet and walking over next to him curiously eyeing him.

"British ship." Jack muttered seeing Fiona wrinkle her face curiously. "Our friendly commodore I'm betting…after all he didn't get his way during my visit in Port Royal now did he?" he questioned seeing Fiona smirk faintly at that before he started ordering around the crew tossing Fiona a weapon he had taken from Anna-Maria who had been holding the spare sword for a full few minutes wondering if Jack would allow a sharp instrument near Fiona. "Ye any good at using that?" he inquired as Fiona observed the blade in her hand and sighed.

"I guess…I had some lessons back home, but I'm far from an expert." Fiona said seeing him give her a curt nod before heading to his post at the helm the rest of the crew preparing for a battle in case they didn't get clear of the tight cove they were currently sailing out of. _"Who do I hate more…Jack or Norrington?" _Fiona wondered to herself glancing at the ship in the distance and then at Jack thoughtfully. "Norrington." She muttered quickly joining Anna-Maria at the side of the ship observing movement in the distance and ducking as a whistle sound echoed in her ears.

"Cannon fire!" Anna-Maria called suddenly as the ship became loud and Fiona observed cannons being loaded and covered her ears at the close range sound.

"My ears." Fiona growled glowering at Anna-Maria before becoming aware of longboats taking to the water heading straight for them. "I hate that man." She muttered crossly noticing a twinkle in Anna-Maria's eyes, which she did not like. "What is going through your tiny brain Anna?" she snapped ignoring the evil look she received.

"Ye like Jack and ye know it." Anna-Maria stated before heading down the ship farther to a couple of the crew who were fighting off some of the naval officers that had made an attempt to come aboard.

Fiona observed as the Dauntless come closer to the Pearl and was aware of an amused look on Jacks face before something shattered behind her forcing her to duck feeling debris pelting her from all directions. _"Stop blowing holes in his ship."_ She thought smirking at Jacks familiar annoyed retort before joining in the violent fighting oddly enough managing to avoid getting herself killed. Fiona was aware of the ship turning to avoid anymore damage and was aware of the action around her catching one of the guards and shoving them violently forward before whirling and allowing her mouth to drop in annoyed surprise. _"Oh man…now he knows I'm on Jacks side."_ Fiona thought irritably seeing Norrington's sword was against hers and seeing his eyes widen in surprise and then narrow to fine slits. _"I'm so dead."_ She thought seeing Jack was eyeing the situation before heading their direction.

"You…you're with that bloody pirate?" hissed Norrington irritably before observing Fiona carefully smirking arrogantly as she swung at him growling when he easily caught her move and shoved her back further with the effort. "No wonder I couldn't catch him…apparently he has friends in low places." He murmured noting her dark eyes narrow violently.

"You are a lousy traitor and I still have to wonder how you wormed your way back into command." Fiona growled managing to kick him in the shin and watching with a delighted grin as he cursed ducking her sword as she swung at him forcing him back several steps. "I always wondered what convinced Governor Swan to allow you to stay alive." She murmured thoughtfully. "Guess it was the…how do you say ass kissing attitude that won you the favoritism?" she questioned amused by the annoyed red face glaring at her. "He's thoroughly annoyed…good luck Jack." She said bowing and disappearing rapidly across the deck leaving Norrington to turn and face Jack who was smirking arrogantly his sword level with Norrington's nose.

"Cursed woman." Norrington murmured irritably swinging at the sword pointed to his nose and watching Jack jump back easily returning his blow for blow amused at how easily Fiona had threw off Norrington game.

"Yes…she's violent and a cursedly annoying woman…but I like her style." Jack said easily nicking off one of Norrington's buttons and chuckling as he kicked the startled officer overboard. "She's also a good distraction." He pointed out observing the swearing man wading in the water before he ordered them away from the Dauntless, clearly their commanding officer was more important then a bunch of pirates.

"You are so arrogant it's annoying." Fiona murmured seeing Jack jump at the voice before replacing his sword and turning to observe her suspiciously. "He's going to kill you the next time you show your face anywhere near him." She pointed out seeing a glint of gold in a highly amused Jack expression.

"He's always going to threaten to kill me Fiona…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…it's going to take him a while." Jack answered with a chuckle seeing Fiona cross her arms and narrow her eyes irritably at his cocky retort.

"Is it going to go until the point you're both in a nursing home beating one another with a cane?" Fiona muttered realizing her reference was lost on the pirate before her, but the imagery wasn't which promptly brought a small chuckle from Jack. "Never mind…stupid pirate." She muttered turning on her heel to help with the damaged ship startled and rather annoyed when Jack easily caught her arm forcing her to turn to face him. "Let go…I was just starting to tolerate you." She growled low seeing Jacks smirk only deepen at the threat as he come within inches of her nose and spoke very softly.

"Ye can't avoid me forever Fiona." Jack said very softly his breath warm against her face before he released her hands moving in an elegant Jack fashion before swaggering carefully across the deck to thoroughly inspect the damages and get themselves somewhere for repairs.

"_Damn him…I think he got into my head again."_ Fiona thought crossing her arms and watching Jack walk almost as though he was king of the hen house. Fiona rolled her eyes making her way across the deck assisting where she was most needed until she let out a startled cry ducking rapidly to the deck and covering her head feeling several crates crash around her form. _"Ow."_ Fiona thought before feeling a heavy thud on her head and allowing darkness to overwhelm her. Jack was yelling irritable watching as several crates crashed at once during some repairs and noticed Fiona become engulfed under them. _"She's got to be alright."_ Jack thought rapidly throwing aside broken crates as he and several of the crew started to unbury the violent woman. Anna-Maria, Ragetti, Jack, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel and Cotton were the only ones that even attempted to assist in the helping of the woman. The rest of the crew were continuing about their work obviously caring less if the woman was dead or not thanks to her less then desirable temperament. _"She's breathing."_ Jack thought lifting the limp form from the rubble and quickly carrying the unconscious Fiona to his cabin seeing Anna-Maria was right behind him.

"She's hurt…but alive. I'll ge Gibbs, he's bes when doin thee medical thin." Anna-Maria said leaving Jack to tend to the unconscious Fiona.

"Fiona?" Jack muttered currently more concerned with her waking then the violence she would do when she found him touching her head trying to get her attention. Jack slowly slid his hand moving her hair from her face gently tapping her cheek with no reaction to follow. "She must have been hurt pretty bad." He muttered hearing his door creak open and watching Gibbs step into the cabin walking over to examine her head. "Gibbs…what do ye think?" he questioned.

"I thin…ye like er." Gibbs muttered ignoring the cross look Jack was giving him before easily lifting her head and finding a small welt. "She'll be fine…she migh ave a headache but nothin more. She be lucky ye even got a couple of the crew to elp ye let alone the ones tha did." He said before allowing her head to gently rest on the pillow and leaving the cabin.

"I gathered that much mate…she's not exactly miss popularity." Jack muttered watching Anna-Maria leave a basin of water off to the side and pause briefly in the doorway observing Jack carefully wiping the woman down trying to revive her. "Ye have something to ask Anna?" he inquired ignoring the curious look he was receiving and concentrating on the unconscious form in front of him.

"No Jack." Anna-Maria said with a small hidden smile before exiting the cabin. _"When tha woman leaves…we all be in for an ear full."_ She thought sighing realizing that soon Jack would be the miserable alone git he usually was.

"_What the hell happened?"_ Fiona wondered becoming aware of a familiar voice avidly ranting about the crates she remembered clobbering her on deck and flickering her eyes open seeing Jacks hand quickly move a cloth from her view and glance down at her. _"Ok…this is definitely not normal."_ Fiona thought seeing a familiar smirk on his face and grumbling a choice curse or two. _"She's awake and back to her ever less then pleasant self."_ Jack noted sighing thoughtfully observing Fiona carefully as she sat up wincing placing a hand gently on the bump on the back of her head.

"Ouch." Fiona hissed glaring at Jack who chuckled at her reaction. "I could show you how it feels Jack." She warned seeing his eyes narrow before he glanced up at the ceiling an annoyed expression on his face. "Why do I always get hurt when I'm around you…damn, arrogant, stupid, egotistical, annoying…

"I get the point woman…will ye shut up." Jack warned observing her hands as she went to swat at him growling when he caught her wrist and inspected the bruising on her arm. "Ye got a good beating by those crates…luckily some of me crew can't stand to see ye killed anymore then they can stand ye." He said releasing her arm seeing her brows quirk curiously. "Anna, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty and Cotton helped me get you out from under those bloody crates…we all saved yer arse." He said softly seeing Fiona was very surprised by this.

"I can get Anna and you trying to help…why the others?" Fiona murmured ignoring Jacks hand as it traced over more of her bruises on her other arm and wrist.

"I would imagine…they know yer not all bad." Jack answered flicking his hand irritably as Fiona slapped it rather violently as he attempted to inspect further into her shirt by tracing the edge of her neck. "That wasn't necessary Fiona." He muttered rubbing his stinging flesh.

"It was…you weren't exactly innocent in searching my body for more bruises Jack. I'm not giving you the option." Fiona muttered glaring at the narrowed irritated look on his face before becoming aware of a small smirk creasing his face. "What's so damn funny?" she wondered irritably.

"Ye turned scarlet when saying that love…I think ye might be curious exactly what I be capable of." Jack said his smirk broadening as Fiona growled cursing avidly her face turning a deeper shade of red with his remark. "Do ye want to find out?" he questioned leaning in toward her smirking as she froze studying his face as he came closer nearly touching her nose.

_Crack!_

"That means no…in case you didn't feel the message." Fiona retorted watching as Jack clasped his cheek narrowing his eyes and sighing again annoyed she had successfully done damage to his person yet again. "Now that you're done…can I go back on deck?" she questioned standing from the bed and making her way toward the door startled when a hand forced it shut from behind and she turned stepping back from the annoyed pirate staring her down. _"Shit."_ She thought observing his hands on either side of the wall trapping her between him and her only exit. _"No flashbacks!"_ she thought closing her eyes as images from her dreams seemed to flood out of nowhere before she was aware of warm breath on her face. "Jack…back off." Fiona warned before watching a familiar smirk lingering in his face and narrowing her eyes in warning.

"Ye aren't making an effort to make me." Jack observed seeing Fiona's gaze instantly move to his eyes and watching her glare anger reflected in her face, yet it was red and she appeared very nervous.

"Don't make me hurt you Jack." Fiona threatened aware of his body coming closer pinning her between him and her only exit. "I will do a lot more damage to you…

Fiona was quickly cut off as Jacks lips easily locked with hers pushing her tighter to the wall as he slid his tongue into her mouth feeling her react by jerking, but she had nowhere to go. _"This is not happening."_ Fiona thought irritably surprising herself when she returned the kiss finding he was easily leading her on. Fiona was aware of hands slowly sliding under her shirt and grabbed his wrists attempting to push him away only to find to her annoyance her resolve weakening. _"Tia Dalma's riddle makes sense now."_ She thought closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Jacks neck allowing him to lift her against his body and carry her to the bed. Fiona was aware of layers of clothing disappearing before easily embracing the man before her allowing herself to be lost into that moment of bliss.

"_What happened?" _Fiona wondered feeling her face warm as she recalled what she at first thought had been a familiar dream repeated, until she was aware of her naked body laying next to a sleeping and very naked Jack. _"OH SHIT…WHY DID I SLEEP WITH HIM?" _Fiona thought closing her eyes and replaying the previous night recalling somewhere in there something significant had dawned on her. _"That damn witch…she knew this would happen. Why in hell did I sleep with Jack Sparrow of all people, I hate the arrogant bastard and yet I sleep with him…something is definitely wrong with this picture."_ She thought toying with the silver necklace around her neck which she had been wearing since leaving Tia Dalma's home. _"He was supposed to teach me something…then I would be able to go home."_ She thought before hearing noise beside her and watching curious eyes following her hand movements before she turned on her side studying Jack intently.

"Please don't tell me yer going to kill me now." Jack grumbled snorting in annoyance aware of a very rare sight before him as Fiona smiled and shook her head. _"That's interesting…she isn't trying to violently throttle me. Why did I sleep with this woman…I can't keep her."_ He thought a sour look creasing his face as he wondered why the hell he would want to keep the woman he would rather kill.

"I'm not going to kill you Jack. I finally figured out that damn witch's riddle." Fiona murmured feeling a hand slowly brush her hair aside and observe Jack as he leaned closer to her a seductive smirk playing across his face. "You were supposed to show me something." She murmured aware of the smirk coming closer.

"I already did that love." Jack said pushing his lips against hers pulling her over against him kissing her softly feeling her return the kiss allowing their tongues to clash for control before he pulled back.

"That isn't what I meant Jack…you taught me that life sucks…especially if you choose to be alone. That was something I had to come here to find out." Fiona muttered realizing she would be able to leave soon if she just concentrated on her room and found herself half amused by the fact and also somewhat sad for the first time in a long time.

"Yer going home." Jack answered knowing it would happen sooner or later and finding the news annoying and great at the same time. "Ye might want to dress first." He warned allowing a little humor in his voice restraining the urge to ask her to stay, he was always going to be alone and knew that was what was best for himself, but Fiona needed to choose to find people and not end up like him. _"Freedom comes with a price…I can always be happy stopping in to Tortuga."_ He thought with a smirk wishing he had a bottle of rum handy.

"I'm going home." Fiona answered with a small smile as she slid from Jacks bed and started to gather her original clothing she had come to the pirate world in and then she glanced at the shirt she had been given by Jack and tossed it over her head instead of hers smiling at the slightly more comfortable fit. "Here…this will keep you out of trouble, not really but at least you will have something to remind you of a woman who throttled you senseless for several weeks." She muttered tossing Jack her sash and watching a lazy smirk cross his face.

"Ye will be a bit hard to forget Fiona…especially until all my bruises are gone." Jack said chuckling faintly as she giggled becoming aware of a spiraling sensation. "Take care love." He muttered aware of the spinning sensation and closing his eyes opening them moments later seeing his cabin was empty. "That was interesting." He muttered glancing at the brightly colored sash in his hand and chuckling.

Fiona sat up with a start glancing around her familiar brightly colored room and giggled hysterically seeing it was probably seven at night. _"I wonder if I was missed?"_ she thought turning on her satellite and seeing that she was back to the day she had left only a few hours had gone by. _"I can't believe I had an adventure with Jack Sparrow of all people and slept with the damn arrogant prick."_ She thought sighing irritably before finding herself giggling again. She then stood and jumped cursing as a familiar hiss echoed in her room. _"Duchess…hello you irritating fur ball."_ She thought before reaching down and picking up the lump of fur. She then gently placed Duchess on the bed and flopped across her bed next to the cat petting the oddly relaxed animal. _"I guess you aren't so bad."_ She thought turning on her DVD player and pausing it to the part where Jack entered into the movie high on his sinking ship.

"You know something Duchess…he is a total ass in person, but……I think I may miss him." Fiona whispered softly to her cat hearing noise outside her room and cursing avidly. "Good kitty." She muttered standing and walking to her door opening it carefully and spotting several of the kids suddenly stare at her terrified expressions frozen on their faces. "Catch." She muttered tossing the ball to one of the kids and smirking.

For the first time in a long time the kids stood silent one of them catching the ball easily before eyeing Fiona suspiciously. _"Been a long time since I didn't bite off their heads…not to mention actually played with them."_ She thought seeing her grandmother was down the hall observing the scene with an odd twinkle in her eyes. _"Grandma you knew what I would do…too bad you don't know who I met or where I went."_ She thought with a smile walking out and joining the kids in a game feeling like a giddy kid again.

* * *

I will be writing more to this eventually, I mean I can't really leave it that way right? I left Fiona out of character and too many questions unanswered. I will be getting to work on the rest soonish...when I get all the planning done. :) 


	17. Chapter 17: Fiona’s Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I'm back with lots more fun and mischief for everyone, Fiona's also back and full of it as usual._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fiona's Thoughts**

It had been nearly two months since Fiona had original fell into the world of _"Pirate's of the Caribbean"_ and had met the most arrogant man she had even known in her life, oddly enough she hadn't stopped thinking of Captain Jack Sparrow in the past months. She was currently hiding out in her room among her canopy bed which was currently a mess of blues, orchids, and blacks due to her being far to lazy to make the thing. The rest of the room was draped in bright colors, the wooden furniture was a dark color and everything clashed nicely into one mass of overly bright uncoordinated colors, a giant circus tent and she loved it. Two months had passed and she had taken the advice of the captain regretting it a great deal when her latest boyfriend had dumped her on valentines day of all days, since then she had retreated into her former persona…a dangerous raving bitch. Her family had returned to avoiding her at all costs, including the younger ones she had rekindled a small relationship with and what was worse her cat Duchess she had started to get along with had returned to treating her like the plague. Life was back to normal and she swore never to take advice from a fictional pirate ever again, not like she would ever see Jack again anyway.

"I can't get that man out of my head." She groaned reaching for her DVD player remote and pausing the over played movie watching Jack come into the harbor of Port Royal on his currently sinking ship. _"You get out of my head."_ She glared at the TV half tempted to throw the remote. _"He was so good in bed though and knew exactly how to…"_ she shook her head trying to get those thoughts again from her mind. "I swear if I ever see that bastard again I'll…I will probably throw him to the nearest school of sharks, maybe piranhas." She nodded satisfied with the idea and groaned miserably again.

She had been cooped up in her room for two weeks after her breakup and had refused to even go eat with the rest of her family. She cursed under her breath wishing she could strangle Jack for all his advice on how being alone was not a good idea and she would always be miserable, it also reminded her that Anna-Maria deserved a good thrashing for encouraging her to stop hiding in her shell. She flopped back on her bed staring at the canopy bed when she heard a small growl beside her head and met the green eyes of an annoyed Duchess. _"Get a life fur ball."_ She glared right back watching the black long haired cat arch before she reluctantly moved down across the bed twitching her tail almost arrogantly. _"Jack wanna be."_ She rolled her eyes wishing she could get the damn pirate from her thoughts and sighed finally crawling from her bed and pacing the room.

In the process of moving across her cluttered floor she kicked something. "Son of a…oh." She paused wishing her toes would stop throbbing and noticed the books her grandmother had given her there in the middle of her room, she hadn't touched them since her return home. "Those got me into this mess to begin with." She was half tempted to kick the books but paused with an almost gleeful smile on her face.

Fiona kept rethinking her plan after managing to find the shirt she had literally stolen from the good captain among her bed, she had been sleeping with the darn thing since her breakup wishing it was Jack there to comfort her, for about the first two days and then she wished to stab him with his own sword. _"It's crazy."_ She pushed her thoughts aside staring at the book she had dragged to her bed with her and sat there holding Jacks shirt in her hands thoughtfully. _"So it's crazy at least I can share my less then pleasant thoughts with him and show him exactly what I think of his advice."_ She opened the book to the familiar spell that had gotten her into the pirate world to begin with and pondered her thoughts for a long while. She still hadn't removed her family necklace from her neck and what she had found odd is her grandmother had never asked where she had found it, never really paid it no mind when she had first seen it either. Fiona knew better then to question her grandmother the woman had always been a little odd by her standards and sometimes unnerved her.

"It would be worth it just to see his terrified expression again." She thought aloud hearing an irritated hiss from the foot of her bed and glaring at Duchess. "Shut up, your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore." She felt stupid talking to her cat but oddly enough they had both come to the same conclusion she had always been nuts, this just proved her point. "What if I don't go there this time and literally send myself into another movie, I've been watching far too many Johnny Depp movies lately due to that blasted pirate." She stared at the stack of DVD's propped on her desk and snorted in irritation. "I wonder if there's a way to send him to a different Kraken?" she shook her head at the idea. She was too fond of his annoying behavior to do that now, then again she wasn't so sure she wouldn't think about it in her current state of mind.

"Fiona Zippora!" called her grandmother from the hall. "Are you going to eat?"

"NO!" Fiona yelled glancing down at the already empty pizza box she had gotten on her trip uptown that afternoon for some fresh air. "I shouldn't." she tossed the book aside and stared up at the canopy in an almost daze. _"You should, he deserves to suffer."_ She sat up glaring around her room.

Fiona suddenly was a woman on a mission. She walked into her bathroom brushing out her waist length raven silk like hair and stared at her dark brown almost evil looking eyes, she then brushed her hands down her tan face trying to stop herself from actually going back to Jacks world. She surrendered to her temper and started to pull on a tan pair of pants and matching tunic, she then struggled into her black knee high boots hopping on one foot toward her bed, her face was locked with determination and Duchess being the wise cat she was hid under the bed yowling in protest. _"Stupid feline."_ She finally got her boot on and grabbed at the book writing down some of the spells from the book she figured could come in useful and placing them in a plastic bag before tucking it safely into her pocket. _"Knowing my luck I'll be left swimming with the sharks this time around."_ On that wry note she recited the familiar spell and felt the odd tired sensation come over her as the room spun out of control in a dizzy colorful spectrum of rainbows and lights.

"Jack!" He jumped startled to see Anna-Maria waving a hand in his face. "We need your orders." Since Fiona had left she and Gibbs had noticed an odd change in Jack but no one had dared to question him or even threaten him since then. He had been melancholy to say the least which was something none of the crew were accustomed too.

"Aye?" Jack regarded her for a moment staring across the Black Pearl the sky a haze of gold in the afternoon sun. "What do ye want Anna?" his annoyance showed in the less then amused expression on his face.

"Where are we headin?" Anna-Maria questioned her dark hair wild among her face and dark skin burning under the harsh Caribbean sun. "Ye've been actin odd since tha…

"Don't finish that sentence." Jack gave her the most evil look he could and she nodded. "We be heading to Tortuga." She appeared satisfied with that order and left him be. He stood there at the helm aware his crew had been acting strange lately.

_SPLASH_

"_I knew I would get wet…again."_ Fiona waded in the water miserably startled to see the all too familiar Black Pearl not far from her and catching hold of the moving ship. "HELP!" she hung on for dear life wishing she had fallen on the ship at least.

Jack thought he had finally lost it hearing Fiona calling for help, he hadn't done anything but think of the annoying woman and recalled the now healed bruises she had left him with upon her sudden departure. Since she had left he had been far less than his usual self and had kept the scarf she had given him tied around his waist among his other effects. He had hated that woman with a passion and yet couldn't get her out of his mind since she left. _"I've finally gone over the edge."_ He heard another faint help and noticed Gibbs suddenly pause beside him having heard it too. _"Maybe not."_ Jack left a startled Gibbs to tend the helm and in one of his mad dashing swaggers flew down the stairs and to the side of the ship in minutes.

Fiona glanced up wishing someone would take notice to her and finally saw Jack. "Get me up there!" she called seeing his kohl lined eyes bug at the sight of her clinging to the ship. He hadn't changed a bit, the beaded hair, tri-corner hat and same yellowed with age shirt. "Hurry up Jack…I'm drowning here."

"Bloody hell." Jack breathed calling out for the ship to anchor and quickly handing his effects to a very startled looking Anna-Maria, Pintel and Ragetti had a line ready for their captain the minute he jumped overboard.

She felt strong arms lock around her from behind and realized Jack was now holding her and had again come to her rescue, much to her annoyance. "Hi again." She was greeted with a very surprised look that was almost comical. _"Miss me?"_ she rolled her eyes watching as he was tossed a line.

Moment later Fiona found herself steady on her feet dripping wet and staring at four very startled looking pirates. It wasn't exactly a hugging fest or warm welcome, but then again she hadn't been the most pleasant of passengers during her first visit and remembering whose advice had made her come back to the Black Pearl she turned to face Jack who was dripping and staring at her with disbelief still frozen on his face. She allowed an almost dangerous smile and promptly smacked Jack across the mouth.

His head swung to the side upon the contact. "I didn't deserve that." He locked eyes with her fiery brown gaze once again and wondered why the evil Fiona was back instead of the more pleasant one that had left nearly two months before hand. _"I thought it was a nice ending to a long stay with ye."_ He pushed his usual thoughts aside.

"That was for giving me shitty advice." Fiona noticed Pintel, Ragetti, and Anna-Maria disappear rapidly already too familiar with both their tempers. "I come back here to beat you senseless and now I'm satisfied to do so." He caught both her wrists and stood back aware she used her feet as weapons as well.

"Ye can explain this in me cabin love." Jack ignored the withering glance he received and quickly went around behind her pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her protesting and swearing from the deck. _"This is far too bloody familiar."_ He snorted in irritation carrying the thrashing woman to his cabin, Gibbs was kind enough to open and shut the door a feeling of dejavu overcoming him.

Once inside the cabin Jack released Fiona walking over among his trunks and tossing her dry cloths hearing a muffled curse as they hit her in the face. _"Same arrogant damn pirate I left behind."_ She rolled her eyes observing Jack carefully watching as he started to strip in front of her and get ready to change. Suddenly familiar images arose in her minds eye about them both naked and rather comfortable in each others presence, her face flushed and she turned away.

"Jeez Jack…don't you have any decency?" She crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"Pirate." He finished tossing aside his wet clothing and smirked seeing she was facing away from him. "It's not like ye haven't seen me naked before love." His chuckle grated on her nerves.

"_Don't remind me."_ She glared at the door for a long minute waiting for him to give her some sign he was done. "Jerk." She was fuming at the moment.

Jack slowly walked up behind her slipping his arms around her and again chuckled when she tried to squirm away. "Why are ye back to wanting to beat me within an inch of me life…again?" he sighed allowing her to slip away. She turned around briefly before flushing scarlet and facing the door again.

"I'm not answering that until you get dressed." She stepped from his cabin and nearly collided with Anna-Maria. "Anna…place to change?" Anna-Maria pointed to her cabin watching Fiona run down and duck inside. "Bastard." She grumbled irritably while changing into a pair of black pants and a tan shirt a bit big for her.

Fiona exited the cabin and stood outside Jack's door waiting for him to become decent while swearing so much the air around her was turning blue. She couldn't believe she had let herself come back to this world and to face off with the irritating Jack all over again, was she looking for punishment? She stood there staring across the deck ignoring the curious stares from the far less then amused crew and noticed Jacks cabin was finally opened. She made her way inside seeing Jack had propped himself in his chair, feet upon the desk, and his hat cleverly placed over his eyes. _"I'm disappointed Fiona, I thought we were over the whole kill me thing."_ He thought eyeing the slightly too large shirt and allowing a smirk to lighten his eyes a flash of gold showing in the light.

She stood there for a long minute regarding Jack. "I took your advice and it got me dumped…I'm right back where I started so I figured I would come back and make your life…" she offered a too sweet smile. "…again a living hell, any questions?"

He gave her an odd look lifting his hat off and studying her for a long moment eyes traveling very slowly taking in every inch and curve of her body, she knew she was blushing but clearly it didn't matter to Jack he still had that same one track mind. This wasn't what Jack had really wanted when wondering if she would come back, in reality he never expected her to come back. He then sat up regarding her with an even more odd look which made her raise her brow expecting some sort of smart comment.

"One question…who did ye let get away with dumping ye, whatever that means?" Fiona did not want to answer that question and groaned irritably.

"_Why do you have to nose around in my personal life?"_ She crossed her arms offering him one of her threatening looks, he had actually missed those looks oddly enough. "It means…um…how to put this." She thought about it for a minute and tried a new approach. "It means the guy I was with tossed me aside…your advice sucked." She crossed her arms and leaned against the cabin door waiting for something to happen.

"I never said to follow said advice either Fiona." Jack stood walking toward her watching her stand at the ready. "Pirate…I never give honest advice, it's against my nature." He smirked noting her eyes narrow at him before he attempted to leave the cabin finding her blocking his path. "Let's not start this again, I can always toss ye back where I found ye." She violently shoved him watching him stumbled back.

"You threatened that before Jack, now listen to me carefully." She was startled when he caught both her wrists in another attempt to shove him.

Jack's eyes narrowed irritably. "No…you're going to listen this time Fiona." He released her wrists and met her burning gaze with his own. "I'm not going to let ye push me around this time, I was easy going the last time and now I know far more about you this round. You either treat me with respect or go back where ye came from." He then walked from the cabin slamming the door behind him to emphasize his point.

She stood there staring after Jack her mouth hanging open in surprise. Jack had bluntly told her off and she couldn't bring herself to fight back, how did he have such an effect on her now? He never used to have any say in the matter of how she acted or treated him and with this realization she walked over sitting on the edge of his desk lost in intense thought. Fiona sat there in the cabin for nearly an hour after Jacks interesting exit pondering his odd behavior and how he easily accepted her return without too much of his usual sarcasm, he had actually appeared happy to see her even though he clearly hadn't expected her return. She waited there still thinking it over before coming to the conclusion she needed to talk to someone and that meant leaving the cabin to find Anna-Maria as quickly as she could. Fiona immediately squinted her eyes against the sun the minute she was on deck and looked around carefully. She was greeted with many dangerous looks and saw Jack regarding her curiously from the helm before she offered him the middle finger and started around back of the ship where she hoped to find Anna-Maria working.


	18. Chapter 18: A Discovery

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Discovery**

Anna-Maria noted Fiona heading toward her and instantly wished she was elsewhere. "Wha ye wan girl?" she hoisted on some ropes tying things down before Fiona halted at her annoyed tone.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Anna-Maria before she huffed crossing her arms. "Why is Jack…" she couldn't put her finger on the right term and stared at a loss for words. "He…um…What…

"Why is Jack wha?" Anna-Maria paused in her work regarding the confused looking Fiona beside her and sighed in defeat. "Tha bloody man actually missed ye." She noticed her eyes widen as she run her hands through her waist length raven hair.

"What?" Fiona's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What do you mean Anna?" she couldn't believe Jack had actually missed her beating him senseless, pushing him around, and making his life hell.

"Ye are the only girl I've met tha made tha man crazy." Anna-Maria studied her for a long moment. "Ye were his match girl…at least for a while." She started to work again dismissing the conversation.

"Match? You mean to tell me he liked me fighting with him?" Fiona watched Anna-Maria nod with a small smile before watching her pause in her work again. "Anna…

"I mean lass, tha he missed yer attitude among other assets." Anna-Maria noticed her skin tint a deep red before disregarding the threatening look she was receiving. "Go sort things out with him before we get to Tortuga." She watched Fiona stand there like a lump on a log. "Go on girl." She all but shoved Fiona back toward the front of the ship.

Fiona slowly made her way back toward the front of the ship replaying the conversation in her head. Jack was still at the helm and was busily talking with one of the crew purposely ignoring her re-emergence from her conversation with Anna-Maria. She studied Jack for a long while wondering why he would have ever missed her bruising him beyond reason, threatening his well being, among many other things, she knew it wasn't just the interesting session in bed with one another. She hadn't been able to get the good pirate out of her mind since her return home and apparently she had made an impression on Jack so well, he hadn't gotten her out of mind either. _"Now what do I do. Damn, Damn, and Damn."_ She felt like banging her head against the nearest mast but knew it wouldn't do her any good. She still didn't know where Jack was heading next, except for the stop off in Tortuga. Finally after staring across the water for nearly a half hour she turned to go talk with him in hopes of sorting out her thoughts and finding out why he hadn't actually tossed her overboard yet.

Fiona turned to do just that and let out a startled sound. "Jeez Jack, scare the shit out of me why don't you." She crossed her arms glaring at the dark kohl lined eyes studying her before glaring at him. "What advice do you care to share now?" she couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice.

"_Me and my wonderful advice, ye should have stayed alone or here."_ Jack shook his head at the last part of the thought and studied the thorn in his side he couldn't seem to forget. "I need to talk with ye Fiona, also how long do ye plan to stay this time around?" his gaze was fixed on her making her somewhat uncomfortable for the time being.

"Fine." She sighed miserably in defeat before thinking over his second question. "I plan on staying as long as I can…I don't want to go back right now, I might drop in to check on my family but would rather stay around here for a while…" she glanced up at the brown eyes studying her suspiciously. "If it's alright with you." She had returned to her more civil side being around Jack had obviously brought out her somewhat better side again, she was slowly starting to bury the bitch again, but that didn't mean she would easily give into anything Jack said or did.

"Since when did ye need me permission?" Jacks gaze traveled across her face seeing the familiar dark look and he smiled. "When ye decide to get yer temper in check come talk in my cabin Fiona." He then turned walking to his cabin leaving a fuming Fiona behind.

"_Still an arrogant bastard."_ She studied the closed cabin for a while and groaned knowing she was going to regret this action eventually. Slowly and deliberately taking her time Fiona walked toward Jacks cabin and opened the door noticing he had busied himself among a stack of charts, maps, and was sipping at his usual drink of choice. _"I wish Elizabeth did burn it all."_ She shut the door behind her and walked over in front of his desk noting a small smirk in the corner of his mouth, but he paid her no mind. She already seeing Jack was going to remain the arrogant pain in the ass slid her hands across the desk blocking his view of the charts and met his dark eyes with her own probing stare. _"Just because I'm back does not mean I'm jumping in bed with you again and does not mean I won't throttle you within an inch of your miserable pirate life."_ She knew she was conveying a warning in her own dark gaze and could see Jack noticed it.

Rubbing the back of his neck Jack sighed in defeat for the moment. "Alright I can see clearly we're back to square one." He took a sip of rum and returned his attention to the charts on his desk. "Since ye insist on being your usual less then pleasant self…I recommend you stay far away from the crew because none of them like ye any better now then they did then and I think you should be wise that while in Tortuga…I'm going to be handling some business deals." Fiona only scowled at Jack and thought seriously about smacking him again.

"Let me guess…I have to tag along so your crew doesn't do something less then pleasant." She stated dryly.

"Well love…they would love to make sure you meet Davy Jones in person." He offered with a sarcastic smirk before returning his attention to the charts at hand and removing her hands more forcibly then she would let anyone else get away with.

"I thought that was over and done with in your life." Fiona retorted turning to leave the cabin and find something to do before she bluntly beat him within an inch of his existence.

"Fiona…I warned ye once." Jack had a threatening note in his voice. "I will lock ye up in the brig." This forced Fiona to bristle and she turned walking quickly over and reached across the desk snatching Jacks shirt in both hands.

She pulled him forward with a strangled growl. "Do not threaten me Jack, we both know we have tempers and I will show you my worst side yet." She then removed her grasp on his shirt noting his wide-eyed expression before she turned to leave.

Once outside she immediately retreated to the crows nest to watch out for any trouble, it was one of the few places she was content and that she wouldn't kill Jack in the process of being back in the pirate world. Fiona found her mind wandering her first encounter with Jack and all the interesting experiences she had, had with him. Granted not all her adventure had been amazing but thrilling it was and again she found her thoughts wandering back to the good captain wondering why she couldn't get him out of her mind. She still had the familiar erotic dreams and had even had the opportunity to see how much of a reality Jack was willing to make those dreams, so why was she now back and wanting to hate him all over again. _"Damn Anna…you made me start pondering where I stand with Jack._" With that thought she grumbled under her breath hating the fact that she was considering she had a standing with Jack and was even wanting to have some sort of relationship with him.

Anna-Maria hesitantly slid up into the crows nest next to Fiona. "Wha tis on yer mind lass?" she suddenly regretted the question and studied the withering look she received.

Fiona pursed her lips her eyes narrowing in response to Anna-Maria's question. "Jack." She glared harder at Anna-Maria. "You made me think and now I'm wondering things I shouldn't be…Anna I could kill you." She groaned leaning against the mast and staring across the ocean closing her eyes while muttering under her breath.

Anna-Maria couldn't help but smile. "He's gettin to ye again isn't he?" this only got her a very dark look that made her remember exactly how high she was. "Fiona…he's been alone for so long I don honestly think he knows wha he wans…all I know is he wasn himself without yer bloody arse around." She swallowed hard seeing Fiona's gaze was meeting hers with such an intense fire she was sure she was going to find out what the deck felt like, from really high up.

"Anna…Jack only cares about himself, the Pearl, and freedom." Fiona considered her thoughts carefully. "He isn't going to care for a woman in the sense you seem to think, he isn't going to give up his wenches and usual arrogant ways…and he is not, in no way interested in me as anything other then someone to spar with and romp in the sack with." She surrendered in her speech crossing her arms again. "Jack is a pirate, Jack is……Jack nothing more nothing less." Anna-Maria looked almost sad at her long speech a small twinkle lingering in her eyes before she turned to leave.

"Fiona…" She turned regarding the annoyed woman staring at her. "Jack is all of that, but you complete that bloody man." She then started her way down leaving her to ponder her words carefully. _"Just maybe both will realize they were made for each other…even if together they are hell to deal with."_ She sighed in defeat landing gracefully on the deck and returned to her duties.

Fiona stood there cursing Anna-Maria for those last words. There was no way she completed Jack and there was no way he would be what Anna-Maria seemed to think he would be. Jack cared far too much for all those things she had pointed out and was not about to pick her over any of it. _"Oh no…"_ she groaned as realization seemed to dawn on her. _"I've…I don't believe it I've…I've fallen in love with Jack."_ She leaned back hard against the mast and swore feeling her head collide with the wood. Fiona realized in those short few minutes and rather interesting conversation with Anna-Maria that she was now in the worst place to be, she was in love with a man that would never return those feelings in the same sense she would want him to and again cursed herself for being so stupid. There was a shape in the distance that drew her from her darker thoughts and instantly she was alert rushing to the ladder and making her way to the deck with a graceful thump.


	19. Chapter 19: Swords & Tortuga

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Swords & Tortuga**

She saw Jack was now at the helm and had appeared to be thinking something over before regarding her drop down to the deck. "Jack…Something's coming up fast!" she called out urgently before ignoring the scramble of action around her and walking quickly to help Anna-Maria and crew get things situated in case of trouble.

To her surprise Jack immediately called her up to the helm and started barking orders after returning the spyglass to a rather frustrated looking Gibbs. Fiona was a bit reluctant to go to the helm, but again knew she really didn't need to have another fight with Jack and further her chances of spending more time in the leaky brig. She started across the deck ducking and dodging crew as she went finally moving up the stairs and pausing off to Jacks right.

"What do you want me up here for?" She couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice and frowned irritably at the amused smirk she was greeted with.

"As a pleasant distraction…why do ye think Fiona?" he retorted noting her again bristle and smiling loving the fact he had someone to annoy again.

She crossed her arms huffing and swearing at him. "Jack…I hate you." She turned to the distant shape and noticed a familiar flag waving high announcing the royal navy and then after further study she groaned. "You want to purposely taunt Norrington don't you?" He only chuckled calling out another set of orders. "He hates you…hates me and will probably put us both in a cell to be hung." She noticed this was having no effect on his ego as usual.

Jack thought about his answer for a minute before turning offering her one of his most seductive smiles. "Aye…but we could always die happy. I'm sure we could manage to entertain ourselves while we wait." He ducked around her swing and swaggered down the steps leaving Cotton to tend to the helm and waited patiently for the Dauntless to come along for an attack.

"_Bloody egotistical, son of a…"_ She gave up what was the use if she couldn't tell him off to his face or get in a good kick or two. Jack had won that fight and she was now thoroughly annoyed and ready to beat the crap out of a bunch of redcoats no questions asked. She noticed several men from the Dauntless swing their way on to the Pearl and took notice to Commodore James Norrington in all his military and severely lacking in personality pause with a stunned expression on his face in the middle of his ship. He still wore the ever present overrated wig and military uniform and what annoyed Fiona most was he was still giving off an 'I'm better then you' aura.

"Jack, your friends watching you." Fiona couldn't help but smile at the devilish smirk that lit up his face at the sight of Norrington managing to swing and land only a few feet away from his stance on deck. "Remember to play nice children." With that she quickly went off across the deck to assist the crew in the fight and get out some of her anger she had been holding back for a while now.

Jack met Norrington blow for blow swords creating sparks among the noise of the battle at hand. Fiona had managed to take out several of the soldiers and quietly observed the fight in between her own battles on deck. She couldn't believe how skillful Jack really was and soon realized that he was just toying with Norrington if the fight really mattered Norrington probably wouldn't have had a chance. _"Shit he looks good."_ She cursed herself sending one of the soldiers overboard with a satisfying splash. She returned her attention to the fight Jack was dealing with a noticed Gillette of all people starting to get closer to the fight and appeared to be ready to make it less then fair. _"I don't think so…leave my pirate alone."_ She thought dodging two soldiers and promptly sending them to their asses on her way to stop Gillette.

Clang 

Jack turned long enough to see flying raven hair and a sword catch Gillette's sword aimed at de-arming him from behind. "Thanks love." He offered a charming gold tinted smile before narrowing his dark eyes at Norrington and taking over the fight suddenly driving the man backwards.

"You're pathetic." Fiona swung her sword again knocking it from the startled Gillette's hands and kicking him in the chest hard watching him stumble backwards and overboard with a loud splash. "Wow…this lasted long." She noticed half the soldiers were now retreating and noticed Jack was standing at the side of the ship laughing his eyes and expression perfectly happy with whatever he had just done. _"My pirate? What the hell am I thinking?" _ She noticed that the Dauntless was starting to become a memory and heard a defined amount of swearing seeing to her amusement Norrington bobbing among his men cursing Jack.

"Nice work…I knew there was a reason I hadn't left ye to the sharks." Jacks smirk was smug and satisfied when Fiona finally turned to regard him. "Nice to see ye haven't lost yer touch." She reflexively punched his arm letting him know she was far from happy at his choice of entertainment.

"You almost was hurt…you're still to cocky, arrogant, and self-centered to realize that you aren't immortal and I am not always going to be around to save your ass, you couldn't stand me long enough." With a curt nod Fiona turned walking across the ship and making her way down to Anna-Maria's cabin swearing profusely all the way.

Jack again found himself wishing he could throw Fiona overboard and leave her behind. One minute they get along the next she's trying to again kill him and this time around she included a not so amusing lecture. _"Bloody hell…why did I miss her?"_ he silently made his way past Gibbs and Anna-Maria who studied him a knowing expression shared between the two and then Jack was gone. Fiona was slowly pacing the length of Anna-Maria's cabin while kicking herself for being so almost girlfriend like to Jack, she was not involved with him anymore and could not change him. She hated the fact she had fallen in love with him and now she had promptly made a fool of herself. _"I was better off at home moping in my room."_ She walked to the door and opened it startled to see Jack was just about to knock.

She gave him a menacing look before huffing. "What do you want Jack?" she heard an annoyed mumble of curses in response.

"Do ye ever change?" Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms studying her thoughtfully.

"No more then you." She retorted moving her hands in a get out of my way fashion annoyed when he blocked her exit.

"Yer still annoying." Jack noticed her scowl at him for this before grinning at her expression. "Ye know ye missed everything about me love…come with me." His seductive charm was giving away exactly what he had in mind and with that note Fiona smacked him beside the head without hesitation.

"Go satisfy your own urges." She then slammed the door in his face nearly hitting his nose in the process. She got one perk out of the whole incident and that was the fact he hadn't moved his foot fast enough and she had slammed it into his knee and toes.

She heard a good ten minutes worth of swearing and smiled walking over and flopping across her cot, she was back making Jacks life hell and was oddly happy at this aspect. _"To make it complete…throw Elizabeth overboard and listen to her scream."_ She started to laugh at the corny ness of her thoughts and noticed she was starting to feel sleepy. Jack had been left to his own thoughts among the clutter in his cabin far from happy with how his first day was going with Fiona's return, in reality Jack had been very happy to see her return and even felt an odd almost fuzzy feeling toward the woman. He shook his head staring at the charts on his desk for several minutes before surrendering to the fact he was tired and had another long day to look forward too.

Fiona felt a shaking sensation and cracked her eyes open reluctantly. "Go away." She rolled over away from Anna-Maria who had been trying to coax her awake for nearly an hour.

"Woman…Jack wants ye in his cabin to discuss Tortuga…we're there." Anna-Maria dodged a fist swung at her and cursed avidly at Fiona who buried her head under the pillow with a grunt of annoyance.

"He can wait." Fiona muttered before snuggling further under the pillow ignoring Anna-Maria's continuous attempts at waking her up.

Anna-Maria sighed in surrender leaving her cabin and making her way down to Jacks. _"I'm goin to regret this."_ She knocked lightly on Jacks door hearing an annoyed reply and walked in. Jack turned his attention to whom he thought would be a very agitating Fiona only to discover Anna-Maria standing there arms crossed and a nervous expression on her face.

"She isn't coming willingly?" Jack quirked his brows at Anna-Maria's annoyed look.

"No." Anna-Maria noticed an amused smirk on his face and sighed. "She said you could wai…she obviously isn a mornin person." She then left the cabin already knowing full well Jack was up to something and they would most certainly hear of it.

Fiona snuggled further in her cot unaware of Jack observing her sleeping or that he had a very quick way of waking her in a less then pleasant fashion. _"When I say it's time to come talk and wake up…I mean it."_ Jack smirked already knowing full well he was going to receive either physical or ear trauma for what he planned on doing. Carefully without disturbing Fiona from her comfortable sleep he lifted her from the cot and stifled a chuckle watching her pull the blanket around her head annoyed with the morning light sneaking in the cabin. Slowly he made his way up on deck and keeping a firm lock on the blanket around her tossed her overboard hearing a startled sound followed by a splash.

"_SHIT COLD!"_ Fiona come up sputtering and choking out sea water glaring around her for a moment before hearing a highly amused laugh and seeing Jack leaning over the side of the Pearl studying her carefully. "JACK SPARROW!" she screeched swearing she was going to strangle him the first chance she got.

"Captain love." Jack called down before lowering a rope for her to climb back up to the ship with. She stood a few feet from his personal well being and glared wringing out her clothing and hair. "Now that I have yer attention…when yer done getting dressed come discuss things in me cabin." He then offered a satisfied smile turning to leave.

"Jack." Fiona sounded too sweet which forced him to cringe and then to his unpleasant surprise she walked quickly up and wrapped her arms around him, making sure he got good and wet. "Be there soon." She said with a snicker walking across the deck hearing him cursing her all the way to his own cabin. _"I love annoying him."_

Fiona made her way into Anna-Maria's cabin quickly changing into a tunic and pants left out by Anna-Maria and moments later found herself outside Jacks cabin waiting curiously for him to signal he was decent. Without giving her a warning Jacks hand reached from the cabin catching her arm and pulled her in, the minute the door was shut Fiona found herself pinned against the door in a very familiar fashion with his lips locked against hers and feeling his tongue gently part her lips. For a short moment she almost forgot her resolve to not let him get to her again but quickly regained her composure shoving him away and lifting her hand to swing watching him catch it already used to her reactions.

"Ye didn't complain last time." He smirked releasing her wrist and walked over to his desk studying documents in his hand before tucking them away in his coat pocket and turning back to her. "Ready to go along for the ride love?" he rose his brows with an almost suggestive glint in his eyes before walking around her and out the cabin.

"Bastard." She growled following after before slamming the door with the force of her anger. "I really don't know what I like about him." She noticed Anna-Maria was studying them in her own amused fashion and sent a prominent withering look in response.

First Fiona noticed upon her foot hitting the dock was more fighting then usual even for the docks of Tortuga and nearly found herself beaten with a crate. Jack reacted grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the fight next to him as tightly as possible, he ignored her prominent scowl and kept his hand around her waist walking slowly toward the _Faithful Bride_. Several scuffles, dodging weapons of varying degree, stepping over things in the street she would rather not know about Fiona found herself led into the familiar tavern watching a rum bottle shatter a few inches from her head. _"I did not miss ducking things."_ She wrinkled her nose walking across the familiar tavern only to find herself seated at a table behind a plant and both had seen better days. Fiona was very familiar with how Jack did business and waited for him to return to only discover several eyes leering at her and huffing angrily at the amused expression he was sending her from the bar. _"Jack…you are so dead. Why do I like him again?"_ she shook her head surrendering at that point knowing somehow she would have to deal with her feelings for him and again get him out of her life, problem was she really didn't want to do either.


	20. Chapter 20: Evil In Carnet

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Evil In Carnet**

Jack sat rum down in front of her noticing an odd far away expression on her face and met her dark eyes for a minute. "Fiona…what's on yer mind?" she either hadn't heard him or was ignoring him and he didn't really know which. Waving a hand in front of her she jerked narrowing her gaze at him in response. "What's on yer mind lass?" he ignored the cold look and waited for her to say something.

Fiona considered actually facing one of her issues. "Just dealing with you again." She then decided against going into a feelings conversation that she knew would make Jack annoyed, or send him off in one of his huffs leaving her to deal with the idiots that didn't know the meaning of the word, no. "Your business doesn't involve using me as a pawn or pretty face again does it?"

His only response was a small smirk before his eyes met someone that was walking across the tavern toward the table. Fiona studied the man during his approach to the table, he was tall with clothing that appeared to be too rich for Tortuga with dark midnight hair and green eyes that made her shiver. This man had killed many times without a thought and he radiated that evil from within forcing her to study Jack hearing the unmistakable clicking of a pistol being cocked. _"At least Jack is still paranoid…that's a comfort."_ She thought wryly noticing that this man was clad in red and black making him appear even more threatening during his approach.

"I thought ye left yer wenches elsewhere during business?" Remarked the creepy man stepping up to the table and taking a seat, he took notice to an odd glint in Jacks eyes but ignored Fiona.

Fiona was about to say something but the look Jack gave her for once made her change her mind. "She's not a wench, she's…something else all together." Jack smirked noting her eyes narrow at him in a familiar fashion. "What do you have for me Carpenter?" the dangerous smile that crossed the guys face made Fiona scoot over farther away from him.

"This." Carpenter shoved a long box across the table. The box was made of a dark wood and was about a foot long and six inches wide. "I want that book Jack." He kept his gaze steady on him while Jack reached over opening the box to study the merchandise inside.

Jack studied the object inside hidden from Fiona's view with an amused glint hidden in his dark eyes. Fiona had seen that look before and knew all too well she had just stuck herself into another adventure with him, she wasn't shocked by this and found it oddly appealing at the moment. _"Great…now I'm enjoying the trouble he finds, I'm falling for him and have just gotten myself into a far bigger mess then I started out with. I should have stayed home and forgot Captain Jack Sparrow."_ She glared miserably at the now closed box and saw Jack produce a leather bound small book tossing it lightly on the table in front of Carpenter. The book was lifted between thin long fingers and Carpenter offered a too evil looking smile before leaving the table and disappearing among the tavern.

"Jack…that guy was evil in carnet." Fiona noticed Jack hadn't put aside the pistol yet and was studying the tavern intently. "You knew that." She sighed feeling like she was as usual left in the dark and again wondering why she had wanted to come back to this pirate world.

Jacks gaze settled briefly on her. "I know what Carpenter is." He again observed the tavern around him intently. "I also know that he walked away far too easily and far too happy to not have something planned." He stood collecting the box and handed it to Fiona who studied him curiously. "Hold that and come on." Without arguing for once Fiona allowed Jack to grasp her arm and lead the way out the back of the _Faithful Bride_.

The first thing Fiona was greeted with was a rancid smell of rotting fish and other garbage around the back alleys and held back a gag. She was aware Jack had his pistol ready for trouble and was keeping her close to his side stepping around the various rotted debris and molded food in the alleys. They turned one corner after another the air becoming less and less appealing the deeper Jack led Fiona through Tortuga. Whatever he had gotten them into at least for once Jack was considering her well being as well as his own, which made her wonder if Anna-Maria had known more then Jack would ever let on. Fiona knew out of all the members of the crew the two that knew Jack the best were Gibbs and Anna-Maria but she couldn't even think about letting her hopes get up, Jack would always be him and freedom was the most important thing to him, along with his Black Pearl.

Fiona stumbled to the ground with a groan of surprise watching Jack glance around carefully before he leaned down helping her to her feet. _"Bloody hell…I thought someone attacked us."_ He thought watching her manage to remain on her feet and continuing to lead the way through Tortuga pausing outside of a familiar brothel in the distance. Fiona pulled back from Jack giving him a dark look seeing his face freeze in a slightly annoyed expression before he let out an irritated sigh and pointed to the brothel with a warning look.

"No, not again." Fiona crossed her arms stubbornly glaring right back at Jack. "I don't trust you and nothing you can say will make me go back to that place and hide out again." Jack sighed placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and then put his pistol away.

Jacks eyes met Fiona's. "Love…I'm not really giving ye an option." He offered a sarcastic smile and reached over placing the box in his arm starting toward the brothel. "You can stay here and take yer chances if ye like." With that Jack continued his swagger to the brothel.

"Damn." Fiona sighed in defeat before realizing he was much further ahead then she would have liked and sprinted to catch up with Jack. "I really hate you."

"Ye say such nice things Fiona." Jack regarded her with a smug smirk before stepping into the familiar brothel.

Fiona refused to comment recognizing the heavy set woman with too dark makeup at the main desk of the brothel. Jack caught a key and started toward the familiar stairs watching Fiona eye them cautiously before he rolled his eyes wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her up them. The creaks reminded her again of how easily the stairs could fall from under her feet but she ignored this and continued to follow Jack reluctantly to the last room in the hall before glaring at him darkly. _"Same room…He's trying far too hard."_ She thought glaring around the familiar dark room with large bed and single window. Without a word Jack slid off his boots and made himself comfortable on the bed slipping his hat over his eyes. _"Smug, cocky, arrogant…yeah, still Jack Sparrow."_ Unfortunately no matter how much she tried Fiona knew that Jack had gotten under her skin and there was no way around it. Fiona's only problem was how to deal with Jack now that she knew she cared for him and without making herself crazy in the process.

Ignoring Jack as best she could Fiona slid up on the opposite side of the bed as tight to the wall as possible and sat there with her knees tight to her chest glaring at him. Just because she admitted to herself she had feelings for Jack did not mean she was going to let him get away with his manipulative ways, and she wasn't going to sleep with him again to further her issues. _"Get out of my head and life."_ She thought sourly before closing her eyes loosing herself in deep thought. Jack studied Fiona carefully from under his hat feeling an odd sensation creeping into him and pushing it aside deciding he didn't like what it was causing him, he then wrinkled his nose in irritation already realizing he missed this woman's violence. Jack couldn't understand why Fiona had gotten to him but what he did know is it was definitely putting a hitch in his plans and how he led his life. _"Bloody woman anyway."_ He rolled away from her leaving his hat above him on the bed post and closing his eyes.

Fiona noticed his annoyed roll and took a breath daring herself to say something, but all she could do was stare at Jacks back and remember she couldn't get close to him. Jack was not one for emotion and every time he had let someone even close he was continuously hurt, pushed away, and reminded how cruel life really was. She banged her head lightly against the wall muttering to herself at how stupid she was among other things.

"Ye talk too much." Jack kept his gaze locked across the room hearing Fiona muttering to herself and wondering what had gotten on her nerves this time.

"Thanks for the input…not like it matters." Fiona glared at his back wondering what would happen if she shoved him from the bed. _"I know it would get his attention."_ She couldn't help the wicked grin that touched her lips at the thought.

Sighing Jack rolled over and sat up. "Fiona…what's on yer mind?" He regarded her under those dark penetrating chocolate colored eyes, which made her lower her gaze ignoring him. "Ye haven't tried to kill me yet, but the whole cold shoulder is mild at best."

"I don't feel like talking about it Jack. I do know that hiding out here is grating on my last nerve and I've seriously considered making you an object on the floor." Fiona's voice was only slightly sarcastic and not as venomous as Jack was used to.

Jack felt his lip twitch with a half smile. "Yer softening woman." With that Fiona snapped her eyes up to meet his and her mouth turned into a sneer of warning.

"Don't count on it Jack Sparrow." She threw back leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling. _"Verbal abuse instead of physical, I have gone soft…bastard."_ She glared menacingly at the ceiling before becoming aware of shifting on the bed and jumping.

"Captain." Jacks breath was soft against her lips making the hair on the back of her neck prickle, he was there she could easily reach out and pull him to her confessing everything, but she was Fiona and she wasn't going to let herself fall apart that easily.

"I will hurt you Captain." Fiona retorted reaching up watching him react and catch her wrist. "Cute." She narrowed her eyes at the smug smirk on his face and lifted her other hand pretending to surrender and placed it very lightly against his cheek, she then offered a sweet smile that made Jack suddenly nervous.

_Crack_

"Bloody hell." Jack released her and leaned back rubbing his face, the slap hadn't been as hard as usual but it did sting enough to remind him whom he was dealing with. _"That was an interesting trick…almost pirate like."_ Instead of glaring at her like he usually did Jack offered an amused smile before he leaned back onto the bed studying her curiously.

Fiona's eyes lowered suspiciously at Jack. "What are you up too?" she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't get the usual reaction, if she didn't know better, she would have guessed it had amused him in some way or another.

"I'm innocent Fiona." Jack received a snort in response watching Fiona hesitantly lay on her side of the bed and remain as tight to the wall as possible.

"Innocent my ass…you have horns." Fiona only received an amused chuckle for the response and noticed him close his eyes. _"Damn him…he's confusing me."_ She wrinkled her brow in thought before closing her own eyes to drowse for a while.

Jack was instantly alert to the sound of movement outside the room and sat up careful not to disturb Fiona in case it was a false alarm. Slowly he stepped from the bed stepping around the familiar creaks in the boards making his way to the door and listened intently to the voices. _"Not friendly…Carpenter has some friends with him."_ He stepped to the side of the door hearing a familiar sound of a pistol cocking and flinched hearing the wood splinter near the lock.


	21. Chapter 21: Dodging Danger & Feelings

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Dodging Danger & Feelings**

"What the hell?" Murmured Fiona sitting up stirring from sleep and quickly allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.

Jack walked quickly over to the window motioning Fiona over to him. "We have to go Fiona, Carpenter's brought along some friends." She gave him a scathing look before glancing out the window and noticing it was a very long drop.

"Are you nuts Jack? We can't go out that way." Fiona stuck her head out the window and peered carefully down to the street below finally catching a glimpse of a pile of hay and old sacks. "No." she shook her head in refusal.

Jack heard the sound of someone rushing the door and glanced over thankful they hadn't busted through yet. _"Not like I'm giving ye a choice woman."_ Without warning Jack grasped her around the waist and lifted her out the window. Fiona let out a high shriek of surprise before she felt herself land roughly among the hay and bags with an 'oomph'. Jack landed beside her a short few minutes later with a satisfied smile on his face climbing from the mess and standing. Fiona felt herself gently hauled from the mess and reacted by clamping her hands around a very startled Jack Sparrows throat, but she didn't squeeze.

"Do that again…and I will squeeze the life out of you Jack." Fiona then released her grip on his throat noticing his widened eyes lower to slits of suspicion before he glanced up hearing something from the room above them.

Jack couldn't help the small smile in the corner of his mouth at the threat, because once she wouldn't have hesitated. _"I think I've finally gotten under yer skin Fiona."_ He grasped Fiona's arm and started to lead the way through the scuffles of Tortuga, ducking around various buildings and objects avoiding a certain amount of women that would probably love to damage some of his anatomy. Finally Fiona recognized the docks in the distance and kept pace with him until he startled her pulling her into a narrow alley, which kept them in far closer proximity then she liked. _"Déjà vu." _ She thought ignoring Jacks intense gaze and keeping her eyes set up at the sky.

Jack couldn't hide the smirk noticing Fiona was annoyed with their current hiding place. "Carpenter apparently got here before we did." She met his gaze with a scowl to prove she was not in the mood for more trouble at the moment.

"Why is it I come back and you find plenty of trouble to drag me into, I swear Jack your arrogance is more demanding then you are." Fiona snapped irritably glancing around his side and noticing Carpenter had a few men with him near the Pearl. "I still don't like you." She knew better but couldn't really do anything about it at the moment.

Jack chuckled at her annoyed rambling. "Ye offering to do something about it Fiona?" He quirked his brow noticing her flush under his intense gaze.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Fiona's voice had a very dangerous tone and made him quickly reconsider his assumptions already knowing how threatening she could be on ones personal assets. "You have learned something at least." Her amused grin only received an irritated scowl before Jack narrowed his eyes trying to decide on a plan to the ship.

"_Maybe this time I really should have left her to drown; I know she has a way back home."_ Jack ignored the returned thorn in his side and studied the men helping Carpenter, also taking notice that his crew were wearily studying the intruders around the area and clearly were searching for him. Gibbs was moving around ordering things ready to leave when Jack returned and he could see Anna-Maria glancing around from the crows nest in search of their return to the ship. _"Ow."_ He turned his gaze back to Fiona reaching down and rubbing his side seeing her point to the left of them.

Jack leaned carefully from their hiding spot seeing she had noticed an alley across from them that circled around nearer to the black Pearl. "Ye aren't as annoying as I remember." He remarked cockily before checking to see all was clear and quickly dodging from their hiding place into the alley across and motioning for Fiona to hold while he inspected to see if all was clear or not. "Come one." He called softly watching Fiona stick her head out and then start to him halting suddenly when her path was blocked. _"Bloody hell."_ He sighed studying the situation carefully hoping Fiona didn't use her most dangerous weapon and further the problem.

Unfortunately Fiona's most dangerous weapon was her mouth and she wasn't about to let Carpenter take her without a few choice words to share with him.

"Jacks wench." Carpenter's green eyes sparked with a wicked light that made Fiona swallow hard before she dared to speak.

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "I'm not his wench…I'm…nothing really." She ignored the odd strain in her voice when she said that and met those hard unforgiving green eyes. "He's already on the Pearl by now." She hoped she sounded convincing enough for Jack to get her out of this mess.

"Figures Jack just left ye to take all the trouble for him…I might get a nice price for ye though. Yer not exactly unattractive." Carpenter noticed her scowl deepen at his remark and found himself liking her spunk.

"_She's going to murder him."_ Jack thought all too familiar with the dangerous glint in Fiona's eyes. Fiona was far from amused at this comment and reacted like she would with Jack; she aimed high and kicked, as hard as she could into Carpenters chest sending him hard into the wall off to the side of Jacks hiding spot. She then ducked into the alley with Jack and took off following after him already realizing her temper almost got her killed and this time around would have if she was cornered again. _"I'm going to get killed hanging around you Jack."_ She sighed startled when Jack yanked her down a side alley and both paused trying to catch their breath. Both parties froze watching Carpenter charge by determined to find and kill them both then, Fiona shuddered at the thought and slid further into the shadows of the alley.

Jack checked the other end of the alley seeing all was clear to make a sprint to the Pearl and hopefully stay alive. Without giving her a chance to protest he reached out locking his hand around Fiona's wrist and pulled her with him both of them making an awkward dash to the Black Pearl being greeted with the sound of pistols going off not far behind them. The sound of guns only forced Fiona to sprint faster keeping pace easily with Jack before they both scrambled up the gangplank of the Pearl and glanced back behind them. Jack was instantly ordering the crew to move out leaving Fiona to flop tiredly on the deck trying desperately to catch her breath, force her panic down, and deal with everything on her mind along with whatever Jack had again managed to drag her into.

Anna-Maria walked quietly over to Fiona once things had settled down and they were on their way away from Tortuga, and whatever Jack had seemed to get himself into. _"She's thinkin and this type of thinkin isn normal for her."_ She tapped Fiona carefully on the shoulder watching her react by grabbing her wrist and pinching a nerve forcing Anna-Maria to wince. Fiona's eyes widened when she realized who it was and she quickly released her hold watching Anna-Maria rub her wrist with her brow furrowed in thought.

"Lass, wha be botherin ye?" Anna-Maria noticed Fiona shake her head and curl herself around her knees, she had settled against the mast and hadn't moved since she come running on board with Jack.

Fiona stared down at the deck the black boards an oddly comforting sight even though she was far from happy at the moment. "I don't want to talk about anything Anna…I just want to sit here and mope." She ignored the sigh beside her aware Anna-Maria had settled down on the deck with her. "You don't listen well." She turned her head narrowing her eyes seeing Anna-Maria return the glare.

"I listen fine lass, bu ye look far more miserable then usual." Anna-Maria saw those dark eyes meet hers with an odd glint in them and sighed already suspecting she knew what might have happened. "Oh."

Fiona instantly lowered her eyes, she knew very well what was about to come next and really wasn't in the mood for a discussion. "Don't say it." She stood from the mast and turned to walk away.

Anna-Maria attempted to stand and catch her, but Fiona instantly ducked her grasp and took off across deck to the back of the ship to hide and think. She managed to maneuver herself in between some crates and stayed there for several hours debating on what she was going to do about her feelings for Jack and the mess he kindly dragged her into. Jack noticed that Anna-Maria was acting very odd that evening and finally went to see what was bothering her. Before he could even ask she shook her head and narrowed her dark gaze at him.

"What?" Jacks eyes widened in surprise at the scathing look he was getting.

"Ye bloody idiot." She grumbled sore over the fact Fiona had easily hidden from her on the ship.

His eyes narrowed at the comment. "Watch it Anna." She grit her teeth her eyes warning slits. "What be the issue this time?"

"Ye." She stated simply before seeing a confused look come over his face and sighing irritably. "She's missin…an I can' fin her." She gave a curt nod and left him to sort out the issue on his own, she was determined to find Fiona if it took her all night to do so.

Jack stared after Anna-Maria with a very serious look on his face contemplating her problem. _"Women."_ He remembered Fiona's favorite past time was hiding in the crows nest; clearly she had changed her mind about that since Anna-Maria couldn't find her. He scratched his head briefly in thought before turning toward the back of the ship. He figured if Fiona really didn't want to be found she would have to duck behind some things back there and it wasn't going to be easy to do so, as tightly packed as everything was. It was quite possible she would get stuck if she actually managed to do so.

Fiona was stirred from her thoughts hearing a familiar set of boots walking around her hiding spot. _"Bastard."_ She glowered seeing Jack was searching among the crates for her; apparently Anna-Maria had explained her disappearance. _"I hope she didn't tell him why."_ She shook her head knowing Anna-Maria would know better. She decided it might be wise to climb out of her cramped hiding place and started to do so, until she realized she was stuck. She sighed irritably and struggled a bit sticking herself further into her hiding spot.


	22. Chapter 22: Arrogance

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Arrogance**

Jack smirked hearing some noise to his right, that was unmistakably Fiona swearing. "Problem love?" he finally spotted her wedged in between two crates, he received a dark look for his amused expression.

"Oh shut up." She struggled some more and realized she had nowhere left to go, she was stuck period. _"He's not going to let me forget this if I don't get out of here."_ She growled irritably and attempted to jerk forward, it worked, but better then she thought. "Shit!" she fell forward hard at his feet with a groan.

Jack chuckled glancing down at her. "Graceful love, really." She glared up at him and swore irritably. "Such harsh words." He ignored the dark look he received and leaned down lifting her to her feet hearing a startled sound at the action.

"Let go." She glared at him trying to pull free of his hold.

Jack did as she asked, timing it just as she jerked and smirking when she stumbled backwards glaring evilly at him for the trick. _"What did ye and Anna talk about to get me in trouble?"_ he wondered glancing over her curiously watching as she crossed her arms a familiar evil expression frozen on her face.

"What did ye do to get Anna so irritated with me this time woman?" Jack quirked his brows curiously studying her expression.

"Did it occur it might be your personality Jack?" She offered him a wry smile and stepped around him, he had a hold of her arm before she knew what happened. "Let go."

He smirked smugly and shook his head; his amused expression was now annoying her a great deal. "I want to know what is going on." She knew that grip all too well, she wasn't going anywhere without a straight answer.

"_Bloody pirate."_ She glared at Jack pursing her lips in refusal. "Too bad." She tried to pull away startled when he pulled her firmly into his arms. _"Damn."_ She glowered at the amused smirk wanting so much to slap it off right then.

"Yer still stubborn." He remarked watching her narrow her eyes to warning slits and rolling his own in turn.

"And you aren't?" She retorted ignoring the fact she was very close to him and he was most certainly up to something, she knew that smirk of his far too well for her own good. _"Too much time staring at him during the movies."_ She decided. "Don't make me hurt you Jack…I will." His smirk only broadened at the threat.

"Ye say that far too often." He was so close to her right then she could feel his warm breath near her lips. _"Don't do it."_ She thought glaring at him. "She gave me one of her dangerous looks…I need to know what I did so I don't get…

"What you deserve, a good swat beside the head." She couldn't resist the evil grin on her face when Jack hesitantly glanced over his shoulder wondering if Anna-Maria was standing there to do something to him. "Paranoid?" he glowered at her, this only amused her further. "Aw…did I annoy you?"

Jack narrowed his eyes further. "Bloody woman." He smiled slightly, this unnerved her briefly, she was too aware of how close he was and he furthered that by leaning even closer. "Ye need to breath Fiona." He smirked at her flushed face and released her, he then proceeded to walk away back toward the front of the ship.

Jack chuckled hearing her swearing at his abrupt exit. _"I'm going to drown that bloody pirate."_ She stomped her foot in irritation before marching toward the front of the ship, she was determined to do something then and Jack would most certainly be on the receiving end. Upon her swift march several of the crew scattered dropping things upon dodging from her path, Ragetti nearly let his eye roll on overboard rather then get in her way, she leaned down catching the eye before handing it over, and continuing her violent march toward the helm of the ship. Anna-Maria and Gibbs both exchanged knowing looks and cleared the area as fast as possible. _"Bloody hell."_ Jack saw her coming and knew the look in her eye far too well, Cotton received the helm rapidly before Jack made his way as fast as possible down the stairs straight for his cabin and slammed the door behind him, he made sure it was locked.

"COWARD!" She yelled at the door her fist violently slamming against it. "I'm going to remind you exactly what I'm capable of Jack Sparrow!" she hissed at the door hearing steps hesitantly approaching from the other side.

"Which part are ye referring too love? I remember many things yer capable of." Fiona could hear the smirk in his voice and frowned angrily at the door.

"_Ooo…he aggravates me so much."_ She glared at the door a small evil smile forming at the corner of her mouth. She was working out a plan to hopefully get him from the cabin, she knew he was very interested in her body at the most and had an interesting advantage, and idea to get him in her clutches.

"Jack…" She tried to control the evil sound in her voice and her own wicked grin. "If I promise to be good will you at least hear me out?" she head the door open just enough to meet suspicious brown eyes.

Jack did not like the tone of her voice. "What are ye up to lass?" she smiled as nicely as possible, he could see it was forced.

"I swear I won't hurt you…if…" She saw his brows quirk before he cautiously cracked the door a bit more. "You just listen to me." He wouldn't stop eyeing her suspiciously but hesitantly slid the door open enough for her to come close to him, he glanced at her arms, hands, and feet nervously.

Jack knew she was up to something, it was Fiona, she was naturally as manipulative and almost as sneaky as a pirate, she was an interesting mix of gypsy and pirate, he found it very appealing. She leaned forward barely an inch from pressing her lips against his and smirked at his sudden surprised expression.

"Don't test my patience." She smiled slightly seeing she had him momentarily distracted and used it to her advantage.

_Crack!_

Jacks head snapped to the side and she smiled slightly at his annoyed expression turning to walk away. He wasn't about to just let that slide and reached out catching her around the waist pulling her into the cabin, he shut the door with his foot and released her. He stood leaning against the cabin door rubbing his still stinging cheek a familiar evil look in his dark eyes. _"Aw, he's mad."_ She restrained the urge to smile and studied him for a long moment.

Jack regarded her and all she had done since returning. "Yer never going to change, no one is ever going to get to ye, you're still going to be bloody alone." He stepped around her satisfied he had bruised her ego, and returned to his desk studying the charts among it. The dagger was out of the box beside him and he was using the handle over one of his maps.

"_If you only knew Jack."_ She glowered at him crossing her arms. "How do you know someone hasn't?" with that she turned slamming the door violently behind her, making sure Jack knew she was very angry.

Jack stared at the slammed door with an almost knowing smirk on his face, he then returned to his map work. Contrary to Fiona's belief she was not overly good at hiding things and Jack being as intelligent as he was, wasn't exactly unaware of her attraction to him, he just didn't realize exactly how far it went. She was so angry at Jack right then, she resorted to stomping violently across the deck and paused considering the crows nest and turned hearing an annoyed clearing of the throat behind her.

She glowered irritably narrowing her eyes. "Anna…Go. Far. Away." She grasped the rigging to start up to the crows nest and was startled when Anna-Maria grabbed her in an odd lock dragging her down to the deck to save herself from Fiona's wrath.

"I take it, it didn go so well?" Anna-Maria kept her grip firm, until Fiona sighed in surrender and she released allowing her to stand.

"He's a bloody, arrogant, egotistical, nosey, conniving…

"Ye forgot one thing love." Jack interrupted the conversation startling them both. "I'm also quite charming." He smirked and swaggered on by both of them, startled when he found Fiona's politely planted foot and hit the deck hard.

"Also graceful." She retorted seeing Anna-Maria attempt to stifle her laughter before clearing the deck, Jack had a familiar dark gaze locked in his eyes and she really didn't want to stay around for the outcome.

Jack tested himself for any injuries before his gaze leveled with Fiona, she had seen that look several times and was not about to stick around for the consequences. She sped up the rigging in an attempt to get to the crows nest; she would have the advantage of tossing him to his death if she absolutely needed too. He followed her ascent to the crows nest and smirked glancing around the ship before making himself comfortable at the mast and waiting for her to come down, she couldn't stay there forever.

"Ye have to come down eventually love." He placed his hat over his eyes and proceeded to wait her out; he chuckled at the annoyed cursing from above but refused to react to it.

Fiona peered down below and huffed, Jack would be there until she decided to be cooperative. No way was she going to go down and face him, she wasn't spending anymore time in the brig and especially wasn't going to go to his cabin for him to further amuse, his less then appealing thoughts, or were they hers? She was now extremely confused and intrigued with Jack at the same time, she knew he suspected something because of his cocky charming reference and he was acting far cockier then usual. _"Damn manipulative pirate."_ She crossed her arms keeping her gaze firmly locked on him. After about midnight when she was sure he was off in dreamland she made her way as stealthily as possible down the rigging, and paused a few feet above him in case he was still awake.

Jack knew Fiona was there above him, he had been waiting and testing her patience for a while, her curiosity always eventually got the better of her where he was concerned. _"Yer going to tell me what ye meant woman, and why Anna was so annoyed."_ His smirk was well hidden by his hat and his coat was tucked around him tightly against the night chill. Her feet hit the deck with a very silent drop and she paused observing Jack intently. _"He's awake."_ She could feel it and quickly turned to start back up the rigging; Jack was much faster and easily caught her around the waist before she was even off the deck.


	23. Chapter 23: Conversations of a Stubborn

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since an update but I got a real bad virus that's been going around and haven't been able to type much. My usual updates aren't as regular as I would like and I want to thank you so much for sticking with me my wonderful readers and Reviewers, it's much appreciate._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Conversations of a Stubborn Nature**

"Ye and I are going to talk love…I'm getting to the bottom of this." He hauled her easily off the rigging and made sure to lock her arms behind her before making her walk to his cabin. "I don't like not knowing what is going on, on me own ship."

She attempted the usual struggle all the way to the cabin, cursing violently when he shoved her carefully into the room and shut the door behind them. He stood there blocking the way out studying the fuming woman before him, his gaze was very intense on her, and this made Fiona very aware she was alone with him again and reminded her of memories; she wished she would get out of her head. Jack during his observations seemed to have the wheels turning carefully in his mind, before long he started to get an odd feeling he knew what Fiona was referring too when she stated "How do you know someone hasn't?" He tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful expression and then shook off his thoughts. _"She is going to explain everything and soon, otherwise she's going to drive me bloody nuts."_ She lowered her eyes swearing under her breath, she could see in his eyes he had come to some sort of conclusion and had the feeling he had picked up on exactly what she was referring too, she did not want to bring it up. _"I should have stayed home."_ She heard Jack move into the room and was instantly alert stepping back on reflex.

Jack smirked slightly at the dark scathing look her received for the action of moving forward about a few inches from her personal space. "Ye have some explaining to do Fiona…yer not leaving until you do so either." With that he walked around her and went over sitting in his chair, feet swinging up on his desk in a familiar fashion.

"_I'm not explaining anything to you and I'm certainly not going to make a fool of myself. Why did I have to fall for you? You're just going to throw it back in my face; I'm not the freedom you live for."_ She scowled further in irritation at the cocky smirk on his face and crossed her arms angrily. She ignored him and walked over to leave only to find the door locked and growled more curses in irritation, she turned seeing Jacks broad grin and a key in his hand, he dropped it purposely in one of his pants pockets, almost daring her to come get it. She huffed turning away and leaned forward against the cool wood of the door. _"Damn him."_ She knew she didn't have much of a choice then, she wasn't going to give in though, eventually he would have to leave and she would kill him if he locked her in here.

"Jack…" He met her hardened gaze. "Go to hell, again. I'm not saying a damn word." With that she gave a curt nod and slid down the door with her back against it, she then proceeded to wrap around her legs and tuck her head into her arms.

His expression was to say the least one of slight surprise, he thought he had outsmarted her stubborn streak, but found it much stronger then he expected. Fiona was definitely hurting and he still couldn't quite place his finger on it. What struck him as very unnerving was he gave a damn that something was wrong; he was actually concerned for her. _"Alright fine…lets see how long before you crack."_ He lowered his gaze thoughtfully to the balled up form from his desk and sighed momentarily in defeat.

"If yer going to be that stubborn Fiona…fine." Jack stood striping his effects hat and coat. "But I'm not that easy to avoid and ye know that." With that he walked over sliding into his bed and closed his eyes.

"I know…that's why, I'm going to remain that way." She couldn't resist the small smile hidden from his view. _"He's so annoying."_ She stood briefly walking over and glancing down at him. "I could keep you up all night."

"Ye offering something love." His eyes opened revealing an all too cocky seductive smirk in her direction.

She considered her next comment carefully. "Only if you drop the subject." She saw his eyes lower into suspicious slits, she was playing on his over active libido and he knew it.

"_Bloody woman."_ He thought over what he had been trying to drag out of her since her return. "Sorry love, not that easy to manipulate." With that Jack rolled away from her hearing her growl in annoyance.

"_I don't believe it, Jack Sparrow of all people refused a woman to sleep with him."_ She shook her head in disbelief, among annoyance. She could see he was far more clever to her actions then she thought and again started to mutter irritably under her breath. She didn't see Jacks amused grin or the usual smug 'I win' look in his face, but she didn't need too, she could already guess he was very happy with himself. Fiona paced the room until she was sure Jack was asleep and then carefully slid on the back side of the bed remaining tight against the wall, there was no way the offer was still standing, to her relief he was actually asleep this time.

Morning came slowly at first, then Fiona was wide awake at the sound of the crew above deck announcing the arrival of their destination. _"I wonder where we are?" _ She opened her eyes seeing Jack was nowhere to be found in the cabin and was instantly alert to trouble. She slid quickly from the bed and ran to discover the door was still locked. _"We're not at a destination, we're in trouble."_ She kicked the door violently only to hop on one foot swearing, the door was stronger then she gave it credit for. She had a feeling Jack had locked the door more for her safety, then the discussion from last night, this meant it was more trouble then just Norrington. She ran at the door as hard as she could and only successfully bruised herself further in the action, she then leaned down to study the lock hoping she might be able to come up with a way to open it, she wasn't a lock picking expert and already knew that option was out. _"Damn."_ She glanced around the cabin and went over to search Jacks desk for a key of sorts, but found none.

She was suddenly alert to the sound of someone outside the door, she could tell by the heavy sound it wasn't Jack, it was someone much larger and probably more threatening then the pirate she had admitted to being fond of. She reacted by grasping the sword she had been given during her stay and waited behind Jacks desk for the intruder to attempt to get in. Her plan was to dive over the desk and go right for the person, if they managed to get into the cabin. There was a defined kick at the door, but it refused to give, this made her feel a bit better, but she knew then the person was foe instead of friend. Whoever was outside that door meant business, she heard several more kicks, followed by other various sounds, among cursing. _"Whoever is outside there is large, I probably won't be able to take them overly well."_ She frowned maintaining her stance, she heard a steady repeat of attempted break-ins, but nothing was successful.

Jack was outside the door; she could hear his voice and then heard a round of scuffling. "Jack." She went slowly toward the door listening intently to the sounds outside the cabin door and winced several times at the sounds of clashing swords, curses, muttering, and an occasional 'bloody hell' or something from Jack. He was definitely having a bit of trouble dealing with his current opponent and the possible destruction of his beloved ship outside the door. "I need to get out of here…he's too cocky for his own good." She studied the door again and frowned. "I'm useless." She kicked the door angrily and then heard a surprised sound followed by an amused comment from Jack, that's when the fighting outside the cabin ceased.

Not long after those sounds Fiona heard a cheer on deck and waited patiently for a few seconds, she then proceeded to pace the cabin swearing irritably. She wasn't sure if Jack was alright; the ship had grown highly loud with activity outside the door and was leaving her to her thoughts. Jack had been fine, her attempt on the door had given him the moment he needed to distract his opponent and win the battle. An hour of pacing, swearing, kicking and thumping the door, among more swearing and concern for Jack, she paused hearing a key in the door of his cabin. The door opened revealing as usual, an arrogant Jack who swaggered in like nothing had happened, she watched him lock the door behind him before returning the key among one of his pockets.

"Damn you." She grumbled seeing his eyes snap to meet hers. She glowered at him for a long while and then noticed he was clutching slightly at his side, his smirk was enough to let her know he was amuse by her, but instead of going over to slap it off, she glanced at his side seeing something sticky. "You're hurt." She ignored her typical bitchy side and walked over to him.

Jack was instantly concerned she would attempt to do something; he was quite surprised when she grabbed the materials from his hand to clean and dress the wound with. She then made him walk over to the side of his desk; he sat down on the edge, still cautious of her sudden change in nature. Fiona hid her amused look; she knew Jack was suspicious of her at the moment. She ignored his surprise and lifted his shirt before taking the cleaning materials and the rum wiping out the wound, among peeling out bits of cloth from his shirt. She then proceeded to wrap the gash. She didn't see his gaze studying her curiously, or realize she was revealing a great deal of her issues in that one moment, Jack finally realized what had been going on with her, this realization nearly made him step far away from her.

"_This woman has gone soft for me."_ He studied the dark gaze concentrating on his wound and saw a slight bit more concern then usual in her eyes. Jack finally realized that Fiona had let someone get to her, he was that someone. It didn't surprise him, which struck him as odd at first, what was also odd about the situation was Anna-Maria and Gibbs had been acting almost amused at the way he acted, when she wasn't present. _"Do I actually have some sort of feeling for this woman?"_ he thought about that for a moment. _"Freedom, my ship, rum, and living on the ocean are what I care about."_ He felt strange at this new discovery, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"What the hell happened?" She managed after finishing her work.

He considered her question. "Carpenter's ship caught up…we managed to take them on, now we're on to pick up some more crewmembers, then we're going after something of importance." She hated when he avoided a straight and answer, she stood her ground eyes piercing through him.

"Jack…where are you going to pick up more crewmembers, what are we going after, and why won't you give me a straight answer?"

"Because…I don't have too." He smirked at that startled when she grabbed his chin forcefully.

"You better…otherwise I have a pretty good way of really torturing you." She eyed his wound seeing him frown at the threat.

"Ye could always spend the trip in the brig too Fiona." He retorted his eyes almost as menacing as hers.

"Go ahead…I want to know what the hell you're up too." She ignored the threatening glower, she knew she was pressing her luck and oddly enough enjoyed doing so even if it did cause them both a good fight or two.

"_Ye bloody woman…ordering me around."_ His attention returned to his realizations from earlier, Fiona wanted to know what was going on so she could keep track of him, he couldn't help the small smirk that settled across his face then. That look made Fiona realize that he had come to the conclusion about something, she had a feeling it was exactly what she had been trying to avoid, but instead of backing off like her mind was screaming to do, she narrowed her eyes at his smirk.

"Jack…don't make me become violent." She threatened irritably.

Jack considered this a minute. "Yer already threatening." He smiled slightly at the annoyed huff he received in turn. "If I didn't know better love, I would say you're worried about me." She grumbled irritably before releasing her hold and turning away.

"In your dreams." She walked over, rather stomped over to the bed and curled up with her knees under her chin, using the wall to lean against.

She wasn't getting out of it that easily, Jack seen very well his guess and assumptions were correct, she was far to concerned for his well being for him to be wrong. "Yer a bad liar love." She glanced up when he seated himself on the edge of the bed, his dark gaze meeting hers an odd glint in those eyes she hadn't seen before. "I think I have a good idea what ye have been avoiding, why Anna is annoyed with me, and what yer problem be…" he saw her eyes lower and her expression change to further irritation. "I'll let it be for now." He stood and walked over to the exit, this time leaving the cabin unlocked.

"Hell." Fiona sighed angrily at herself for being so careless and stood walking out of the cabin into the fresh morning air; she squinted against the morning light before going to help Anna-Maria with things around the ship.

For three days she avoided Jack at all costs, working around the ship, taking watches, even eating her meals often alone somewhere far away from his intent gaze. She knew somehow he had figured out who had gotten to her and really didn't want to hear about it, she had his speech in her mind already, and it was exactly what she had told Anna-Maria only it hurt far worse then she cared to admit. Jack had been talking with Anna-Maria and Gibbs often enough keeping track of Fiona, but never mentioned any of his thoughts, Anna-Maria had her own suspicions, Gibbs was in denial of those suspicions, and Fiona was miserably hiding out among every place she could to avoid all of them. For another three days the process repeated until Fiona noticed a slight change in the pattern, he was nowhere to be seen on day three and they were getting closer to their destination according to the various gossip she found herself listening too. _"I wonder where Jack plans of picking up extra members?"_ her thoughts were interrupted by a sound off to her right among the crates she had been careful to not get stuck into again, she had been standing using one to lean against, her eyes studying all the activity around her and waiting for Jack to appear.

She turned to the sound and saw a familiar shape duck into some of the crates. "You want something Jack?" reluctantly and annoyed he had been found, Jack stood from the crates eyeing her guardedly.

Jack had been thinking over all the recent events and conversations he had lately, but still hadn't made a decision on how to deal with events around Fiona. "Yer going with me to pick up our crew members, just don't do anything 'stupid' in the process while we're there." She glowered at him for the usage of his favorite comment.

"Let me guess…Port Royal?" She received a shrug and amused smirk before he walked around her and went back to the front of the ship. _"Is that yes or no?"_ she wondered shrugging off her annoyance and seeing it was getting late.

Fiona felt a tugging sensation at her form and as usual ignored Anna-Maria's wake up call, stuffing the blankets tighter over her head. "Go away." She smiled slightly at the annoyed grumble before hearing the door shut.

Jack saw Anna-Maria step up on deck and noticed a familiar irritable expression on her face. _"Fiona's being stubborn again, another wake up call from me should do the trick."_ He smirked at the idea before starting below deck, inside Anna-Maria's cabin he was surprised to find it was far darker then usual, the window had been covered and left him to squint in the darkness. Jack heard something near the door and froze when the thing slammed shut; Fiona was expecting his typical reaction and had turned the tables against him. He disliked the fact he was in a dark room alone with her, imagine him nervous when alone with a woman, he had to remind himself she wasn't a normal woman.

She regarded him in the darkness, her eyes already accustomed to the dark and stifled a wicked giggle watching his weird hand gestures. "I didn't feel like a swim this morning Jack." He nearly jumped out of his skin whirling in surprise to face her.

He glared at her through slits of irritation crossing his arms in annoyance. "Yer so bloody amusing Fiona." He grit out before scowling at her amused giggle. "Now that ye have had yer fun, lets go." He started toward the door, she blocked his way.

She met that frustrated gaze and noticed he was in no mood for her sarcasm that morning, something was definitely on his mind at their current destination and she wanted to know what. "Where are we Jack?" he avoided her glance and offered a wry smile.

"Where do ye think?" He stepped around her and opened the door, she quickly followed after him grabbing his arm in his attempt to exit. "Now what woman?"

"Testy." She ignored his less then pleasant attitude and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Jack…what are we doing in Port Royal and what are you up to?"

He cringed slightly at that, he had a feeling it wouldn't take her long to guess their current stop, he hated when she knew when he was up to something and it just further his annoyance. Instead of answering her he clasped her wrist, removing her grip from his arm and smirked slightly at her curious expression. _"What am I going to do with ye woman, I can't seem to stand ye, yet when yer not around…I can't get ye off me mind."_ His breath was warm near her lips and she couldn't seem to make her feet cooperate with her at the moment.

"Yer just going to have to wait and see." He smirked at her annoyed expression before startling her and leaning in stealing the kiss he had been threatening, he then left the room.


	24. Chapter 24: Jail Time?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Jail Time?**

She considered running after him to clobber him for the kiss, but thought better of it. She realized she had been wanting him to steal that kiss and sighed miserably at herself. _"I am never getting that man out of my mind."_ She was up on deck aware they were hiding out in a familiar cove off the side of Port Royal. Fiona gaped at Jack who was ordering the longboats ready, she couldn't believe he was going into Port Royal in broad daylight, Norrington and his men would have everyone on alert for both of them, she knew he was far from forgiving for their trickery. She caught Jacks arm on his attempt to go over the side and gave him one of her famous warning looks.

Jack rose a brow knowing or at least having an idea what was coming. "Yes?" she just scowled at his amused expression and shook her head. "He won't expect this, hence why we are going in broad daylight…savvy?"

"You're just looking for trouble Jack." She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and gave him a scathing look in response.

"Fiona…when do I ever get in trouble, and remain in trouble for long?" His smirk broadened at her annoyed expression before he removed his hand and moved into the long boat.

"I could list them off…" She followed him into the boat. "But it would get too long." She smiled at his dark look and sat down away from him, her gaze strayed to the beach looking for signs of trouble.

Somehow this was going to be far too easy in her opinion, not to mention she got a nagging feeling that somehow they would eventually get caught. "_Jack is getting Will and Elizabeth to come with us."_ She met his intent gaze seeing his expression was thoughtful. She narrowed her eyes before going into her own thoughts. She knew Jack was up to something and she was not going to like it, she just wished she could get around the feelings she felt for him, he wasn't going to return them and it just bugged her further. Dwelling on him for two months hadn't been enough, she had to continue to do so even after her return, it was so unfair in her opinion among other things she cared to forget. _"He's so good at what he does, he did everything perfect and…"_ she paused there in her thoughts scowling further realizing he had made more then an impression on her life, he had permanently engraved himself in her mind.

They hit the beach shaking her from her thoughts of Jack and all that was on her mind, she made a rather ungraceful attempt at exiting the boat falling at his feet. He chuckled at her for the moment before walking toward the side of the cove; he heard her cursing after him and paused suddenly when a rather sharp object was inches from his nose. _"Bugger."_ Fiona halted behind him and glanced over his shoulder and sighed irritably. _"Figures, Jack found them before they found us."_ Unfortunately for them the one that discovered them both was none other then Gillette, he hadn't forgot Fiona's less then pleasant attempt on his well being during the battle on the Pearl and grinned almost dangerously at his discovery.

"I have a plan no worries love." Jack winced at the dark look he received before Gillette quirked his brow.

Gillette motioned for the men with him to use the irons on them both. "You have no such thing Sparrow." With that he observed his men clamp the irons on Jack and was greeted promptly with a kick to the mouth from Fiona, before his men managed to clamp irons around her wrists as well.

"Keep your pompous retorts to yourself, lapdog." She offered him a wry smile, watching him place a cloth to his bleeding nose and mouth before both her and Jack were led quietly toward the jailhouse.

Fiona glowered at the redcoats leading her and Jack as inconspicuously as possible through Port Royal, she again traveled down several familiar allies, dodging various things she would rather not be found on her boots. Jack stayed close to her observing their surroundings noticing Will was outside with one of his most recent customers, at the blacksmith shop and appeared to notice them. She smiled slightly at the annoyed expression on Will's face before he appeared to go back to work, she knew that eventually when Jack's plan worked he would be on the receiving end of one very long lecture. _"Why do you insist on taunting Norrington, this could have been much safer if we had come during the night."_ She winced slightly when a soldier jabbed at her, and then growled irritably at him. The soldier retaliated by poking her more firmly, this got a reaction from Jack to her surprise. He instantly moved into the path of a third poke meant for her, and received a painful slam into the gut in response for his attempt. _"I am going to throttle that redcoat."_ She glowered at the soldier who rammed Jack with menace in her eyes.

They come to the familiar jailhouse and were led down the crumbling stairs, into the damp smelling old hay covered jail cells. Jack and she were promptly shoved into a cell together, much to her surprise and released from the uncomfortable shackles they were bound in. With a dark look from Gillette and orders to guard them well, Jack and Fiona were left to contemplate their current situation. First thing she noticed was he wasn't overly amused at their current situation, but he was far more relaxed then she expected. Fiona rubbed her wrists and then inspected her sore side seeing a faint bruise was forming, but otherwise was fine. _"Gillette got more damage then I did."_ She grinned slightly at the expression she had left on his face before noticing Jack was walking around the cell; he was inspecting every nook, cranny, crevice, crack and hole in the place.

Rubbing her wrists once more Fiona stood. "What are you going Jack?" he regarded her for a minute and continued his search. "Thanks by the way." He rose a brow at this and shrugged.

"Yer welcome love." With that he started around the floor peeking into holes and such for something. "Ye did good yer self…giving Gillette some of his own teeth to chew on for a bit." He smirked at the amused expression on her face.

"That soldier's got it coming too." She surrendered in asking Jack any further questions about his search, she started to concentrate on the situation around her instead. "Where's Will when you need him?" she sighed and leaned against the cold bars thoughtfully.

Almost as though on cue both Jack and Fiona heard a commotion outside the jailhouse, followed by some sarcastic snide lecturing words from Gillette. Moments later both spotted Will be lead down the stairs by Mullroy, whom didn't look overly pleased at the moment. Mullroy kept sharp watch while Will made his way over to his imprisoned friends.

"Jack…I thought this was over and done with." Will glanced at Fiona in total shock, almost as though looking at a ghost. "I thought you said she went home?"

"I come for a bit of a visit is all mate." Jacks gaze fixed on Fiona who was glowering at Will's slightly negative tone. "She come back for a longer visit…she dropped in again. Couldn't resist old Jack." She turned her dark gaze level with Jack and noticed a far too amused smirk lighting up his eyes.

Jack ignored Will and continued to investigate the cell. Will and Fiona gazed one another down suspiciously before she sighed and offered him a weak forced smile. She knew full well neither Will nor Elizabeth had to like her, or forgave her for that matter. She had hoped they were past the whole suspicious glare contest but found they weren't as of the moment.

Will's gaze lit up into an amused smile when Jack paused in his search and swore in confusion. "Did you really think I would compromise my new status as head black smith for you Jack?" Hearing this comment he turned to give Will a very determined glare.

"Did I miss something?" She glanced back and forth between both men, confused and not entirely sure what Jack had been looking for to begin with.

Jack walked over to the cell and crossed his arms, a suspicious expression locking in his eyes. "Ye mean I've been looking for something that isn't there?" he glowered at the amused grin on Will's face.

"Your plan was to hope Will would leave you a skeleton key or something along those lines?" Her voice was low and deadly; Jack flinched at the familiar threatening tone and glared harder at Will whose smile was now very wide.

Jack shrugged. "He said it would be here if…it ever became necessary." His attention turned to the sound of Mullroy calling to Will that his visit time was up.

"It's there Jack…keep looking." Before either could get a straight answer from Will, he was leaving with the guards and leaving Jack and Fiona behind to find their own way out.

"Jack…I'm going to hurt you." She glared at the overly amused smirk on his face, she then ignored him and started to look around the other side of the cell.

Fiona decided on a better approach to getting back at Jack, she just needed to find the key before he did. After several annoyed curses from the other side of the cell, she smiled slightly at the agitated Jack who was still crawling around for the key. "_Ooo, what's this?"_ she glanced inside a particularly small hole in the farthest corner and grinned evilly. She found exactly what she wanted and knew that she had the upper hand then. _"Now how to put my plan into action without Jack finding out what I'm up too."_ She slid the key carefully into her hand and walked over casually leaning against the bars, she huffed in annoyance seeing Jack pause in his search and observe her suspiciously.

"Find anything Fiona?" She shook her head and made sure to keep an irritated look on her face. He sighed and continued to search the cell, banging his hand on a sharp edge of one of the cracks in the process and swearing under his breath.

Once she was sure Jack was distracted Fiona carefully placed the key into the cell lock and hesitated. _"If it clicks too loudly, he'll hear, if it creaks, I'm screwed."_ Deciding revenge was worth the attempt at opening the cell, she took the chance and slid out of the smallest amount of the door possible. Thankfully Jack hadn't taken notice to her trickery yet, this gave her enough time to shut the cell and place the key securely in her pocket.

"Fiona, I think Will…" He stopped in mid sentence seeing she was on the opposite side of the bars. "Ye bloody woman." He walked over to the cell and glowered at her evilly seeing the door was locked again. "This is not amusing love, we have a lot of work to do and I'm in no mood for your games." She smirked at the agitated look on his face.

"Funny, I've been dealing with yours since I got back." She leaned near the bars, careful to keep out of his reach. "Give me a straight answer to why we're here, what's going on and I might consider letting you out Jack." She smiled as his eyes narrowed to slits.

Jack sighed taking a deep breath. "Bloody gypsy pirate." He smirked slightly at the idea and leaned against the bars to meet her dark gaze. "Ye can do what you want Fiona, just remember yer on the receiving end of a noose threat as much as myself." He casually walked over to a familiar ledge in the cell and sat down, his hat went down over his eyes and he settled down to ignore her. _"It works every time…she over thinks things far too much."_

She felt her mouth open slightly in surprise, she couldn't believe Jack had again brushed her off so easily and the fact he made a point bugged her even more. Swearing irritably under her breath she realized she had no choice at the moment, especially when she heard sets of all too familiar voices up at the entrance to the jailhouse. Fiona opened the cell with out hesitation and crossed her arms, watching Jack casually strut out before he grasped her hand and led them further into the cell to a secret passageway. _"I wonder when that appeared, it wasn't in the movies."_ She puzzled over the passageway, but ignored all her worries hearing Norrington and Gillette happily discussing their current prisoners, far too fondly for her liking.

The passageway was very airy for her liking, smelled of mildew, dirt, the walls covered in slime, and she often found herself tripping in the darkness. She couldn't determine how long the tunnel was, but was pretty sure they were out of immediate danger and found herself colliding with Jack in the darkness. Both made surprised sounds before she jumped back bumping into the wall. _"Ow."_ She swore under her breath and felt something warm brush near her face.

"What was that?" she hissed into the darkness glaring around half expecting it to be Jack.

Jack turned to her voice and cautiously reached into the darkness and winced batting away the small fury rodent. "Rat." He answered hearing a disgusted sound before smirking into the darkness. "Ye never struck me as girly Fiona." He smiled slightly knowing full well she couldn't find him to share her violent opinion, unfortunately he misjudged his proximity to her.

_Crack_

"I guess you were closer then I suspected." She retorted to the darkness, hearing swearing and knowing full well he was rubbing his sore face vigorously.

"Yer not kidding." He reached out carefully in the darkness managing to grasp a hand of dark soft raven hair. She glowered at him menacingly in the dark feeling his grasp on her hair. "Yer still pressing yer luck love." He smiled slightly releasing his hold on her hair now being able to judge exactly where she was. "Ye tell me yer secret, I'll tell ye mine." He brushed his callous fingers lightly against her face, hearing a sharp intake of breath followed by an almost silent curse.

"You are full of it." She glowered at him feeling his hand still lightly against her face, she felt the odd attraction again, her body was reacting to his touch and she was enjoying his close proximity. _"Back off…It won't do any good for me to jump you with redcoats after us."_ She shook the thought from her head and turned nearly biting his fingers in the process. "Since I've been back all you've done is aggravate me, maybe it would be better if I went home. You can satisfy your own urges Jack Sparrow."

His smile broadened slightly at the retort, he knew had her right under his thumb, just had to figure out exactly what it meant to him. He valued everything he had but there was something about this girl that had gotten to him, something he never expected to happen after the whole Kraken incident.

"Captain." He heard her curse at the familiar retort, both of them glancing back at the sound of a very ticked off Norrington yelling at Gillette. "It appears that the good commodore is very sore with his lieutenant." Fiona ignored the fight outside the end of the passage and concentrated on her current issues with Jack.

Fiona attempted to shove Jack away, but he was expecting it and only moved closer in her attempt. "I'm going to injure you a great deal Jack." She warned, the problem was her menace had faded considerably when she felt both his hands rest light on her waist to prevent himself from falling into her.

"I may have believed that once love…seems something's different as of late." His smirk broadened slightly at the muttered curses aimed at him, but he remained as he was and knew he was definitely breaking her down.

"Don't bet on it." She grasped both his wrists and forcibly removed them from her hips. "It was a one time happening Jack…not happening again." He wasn't as easily put off as she had hoped and easily switched her grip from his wrists catching hers in turn.

"As I said Fiona. Ye share yer secret, I share mine." He smirked at the annoyed huff from the darkness and was startled when a foot violently connected with his shin. "BLOODY HELL WOMAN." He scrambled backwards inspecting his shin for any serious damages.

"You used my hair to figure proximity, it gave me a very good chance of hitting you somewhere…I was attempting to aim higher, but I misjudged my aim." She started away from the wall and on down the tunnel.


	25. Chapter 25: Introducing the Banshee

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Introducing the Banshee**

Jack cursed violently limping after her. _"Why is she so bloody violent?" _he glared after the retreating form squinting as both come to the end near a light source. He reflexively grabbed her arm and hauled her back to investigate the opening. Fiona wanted so much to whap him beside the head, but thought better of it due to the fact he knew more about the tunnel then she had. Sure all was safe Jack led them out into the open and around into the back allies of Port Royal, they come out from underneath the jailhouse not overly far from the blacksmith shop. Stealthily the pair made their way around various allies, rotten garbage, dead animals, and much more that had Fiona nearly green before coming to the back of the blacksmith shop. Jack wise to the fact he would probably receive an ear full, or that there were naval officers inside waited patiently for indication that all was clear. Carefully he opened the back exit and dragged Fiona after him ducking behind the mounds of hay reserved for the mule, who was busily munching away on hay, while Will was discussing their recent escape with none other then James Norrington himself. _"Hey look, the turn coats doing something now."_ She smiled at the thought before hearing something further into the shop and seeing soldiers were searching the area.

"UP." She whispered urgently in Jack ear shoving him to the mound of hay.

Both scrambled carefully up the mounds of hay and buried themselves in the loft, under several layers of hay. Fiona prayed her allergies didn't give them away and strained her ears for any sign of trouble. Several soldiers were now in the loft poking at random spots in the hay, both she and Jack were close to one another and eyeing each other nervously. A sharp end of a gun come about two inches from stabbing them both in the shoulders, and arms before one called down saying all was clear. Unfortunately for Fiona the other one hadn't finished yet and the sharp end found her other arm, Jack reflexively slid over cupping her mouth and once the sharp end left her shoulder pulled her tightly into his arms. She felt tears stream down her face and was thankful for Jack muffling her scream, not to mention a very long line of curses from her mouth after the attack.

Ten minutes later both heard the soldiers leave, and Will muttering before Jack released his hold on her mouth. "SHIT!" she yelled glaring at the bleeding wound in her shoulder, both hearing a very defined curse after a clang sound.

"Ye alright Fiona?" Jack eyed the wound with a dark look seeing tears still going down her face, it hurt her very much at the moment and she didn't feel like defining if she was alright or not at the moment.

"Clearly not." She hissed sliding from the hay and glancing over the edge at the surprised Will, he was holding his foot where one of his many tools had connected, after her blunt curse.

"Jack?" Will thoughtfully eyed Fiona who pointed beside her, Jack slid to the edge as well brushing out the hay and eyeing her shoulder in concern. "When did you two get in here?" he muttered startled when he swore before making his way out of the loft and sliding the ladder over near her.

"Long enough to hear Norrington, and for her to get stabbed by the search party." He retorted reaching over and ignoring Fiona's mutters of protest guiding her slowly down the ladder, once he was on the ground he scooped her off the ladder without warning and carried her over to the mounds of hay.

"I'll go get Elizabeth." Will glanced at Jack with an odd look before leaving through the back way of the shop.

"Not too bad…ye alright love?" She narrowed her eyes at Jack deciding she would rather not comment. "Here." Before she could react he ripped the shirt open around the wound and gently started to take out the hay, and other debris in the wound.

"_Why are you acting so worried, you could have gotten me out of your hair for a while up there."_ She studied Jacks intent expression seeing he was fully concentrating on her wound instead of the dark look she was giving him. Both froze hearing the front of the shop open and Jack was instantly on his feet sword ready for trouble.

"You point that at me again Mr. Sparrow, I'll remove your reason for living." Elizabeth glared at the blade pointed in her direction and then met the amused gaze of Jack.

"Sorry Lizzie…didn't expect ye to come in that way." He turned hearing Fiona mutter something at Will who offered her some water to drink. "Nice bag." Elizabeth glowered at him for her despised nickname and his smug smirk.

"First aid supplies…around you people always seem to get hurt." She smirked at the annoyed look she received from Jack and instantly disappeared around him to aid Fiona.

"_Not you again."_ Both women thought eyeing one another with contempt, Elizabeth temporarily brushed aside their past differences and started to clean out the wound. She ignored the curses and violent retorts from Fiona as she worked cleaning the wound carefully, and putting the bandages on a little more violently and tighter then necessary. She was purposely trying to irk Fiona. Fiona already wise to Elizabeth's attempts at getting under her skin glowered irritably at her, she then politely slipped her foot in the woman's path after her wound was dressed.

"Ow!" Elizabeth muttered falling on the floor of the dusty black smith shop in her crème colored frilly dress. "That was very unnecessary Fiona." She stood with the aid of a glaring Will, brushing herself off and smoothing back her hair.

Fiona only smirked slightly at the married couple, she then studied Jack suspiciously seeing the concern hadn't left his eyes yet. "Just payback Lizzie." She smiled at Jacks amused smirk before glancing at the happy couple.

"Explain why your back here Jack…and why she's returned." Elizabeth sounded far too superior for Fiona's patience, she made sure to send her a scathing look for the comment and tone.

"I thought the pair of ye might want to go on an adventure…been pretty quiet for the past two months I suspect." Jack noticed both of them exchange suspicious looks with one another. "Fiona come back for a visit…long story that I'm sure she would rather keep between the two of us for the moment." Fiona rose a brow at the 'us' he seemed to almost emphasize before tilting her head in thought.

Will saw Elizabeth wasn't in the mood to hear another one of Jacks forms of reasoning and sighed. "Depends on what you're up to this time Jack." He regarded the pirate captain remembering their last experience on the Pearl and shook away all doubts, concerns, and images from the past, past was past for him now.

Fiona was curious about the same thing and watched Jack thoughtfully. "Well…if ye really want an adventure meet us at the side of the one cliff, down at the southern end. If ye don't'…we sail at dawn." Jack offered the couple a curt nod and turned to the back exit.

Fiona decided against dragging it out, she would have rather left Elizabeth behind anyway. Slowly she followed Jack around the various allies again, this time though he stayed far closer then usual and made sure she didn't do any further damage to herself. During their long and very dangerous walk back to the waiting long boat, due to all the soldiers stalking the town, she realized she was jealous of Elizabeth. For some reason Fiona couldn't get part two out of her head, where at one point as far as she could tell due to Jack and her first adventure, he had felt something for the now married woman. She found herself worried that with the proximity of them being so close again, something would eventually stir and she didn't like it. _"Elizabeth is married to Will now…she wouldn't dare do anything."_ She didn't convince herself though and frowned irritably.

Jack paused hidden among some of the rocks near the spot where they come ashore, he wanted to maintain a low profile until he was sure all was clear. _"That woman is thinking again."_ He studied Fiona carefully, noticing several expressions on her face and troubled looks pass over her face. He debated for a long while on whether he dared to ask her what was bothering her or not. Fiona leaned near one of the rocks forgetting her arm and winced realizing her error.

"Careful, that isn't healed yet love." He smiled at the peeved expression on her face. She turned to say something and was cut off, not to mention a bit surprised by his next question. "What has ye so riled anyway Fiona?" he suspected it had something to do with their recent stop, but wasn't entirely sure what all there was to it.

She gave him a highly doubtful look and then turned her gaze away. "Nothing." She ignored the penetrating gaze she received and mentally scolded herself.

"Oiy, women." He sighed before leading the way back out into the open and down to Gibbs, who was waiting rather anxiously for their return, especially after their sudden disappearance from earlier.

"Cap'n ye alrigh?" Gibbs was more relieved at seeing the pair then he dared admit.

"Aye." Jack glanced at Fiona who refused to answer and both made their way back to the boat, secretly he hoped that just maybe Elizabeth and Will would join them, if only to watch Fiona torture Elizabeth again. "We're fine." He smirked seeing Fiona was studying his far too amused expression carefully.

"_Fine?"_ She knew Jack had something in mind and could only assume it had something to do with inviting Elizabeth, and Will along on their trip. She studied Jack most of the afternoon during her usual assisting Anna-Maria around the ship, she saw a far too relaxed and amused aura around him and it made her grow more and more suspicious of his plans. She come to terms there was no way around the fact she cared for Jack, she just needed to come up with a way of dealing with those feelings, before the dominated her common sense. Anna-Maria silently noticed her various expressions and smiled slightly to herself, she knew Fiona was falling hard for Jack, she just hoped that somehow this all worked out for both of them in the end. Jack was a hard man to understand, he was complicated, arrogant, far too smart for his own good, and yet somehow Fiona had managed to understand all these characteristics and still fall for him. _"Those two were made for each other."_ She grinned slightly at the dark look Fiona shot at her and then went immediately back to work.

Night had fallen and the rest of the day had been uneventful for Fiona, she had gone out of her way to avoid Jack the rest of the day if only to sort out her thoughts. She retired earlier then usual that evening and hid out inside the cabin, her thoughts straying constantly to a certain pirate captain that seemed to be the bane of her current existence. She tossed and turned most of the night because of dreams, she had tried to force from her mind. Her mind refused to give her any peace from Jack and by the time she did managed to fall into a calm dreamless sleep, morning was peeking or rather starting to peak over the horizon.

She was shoved rather violently from bed, and instantly knew it was neither Jack nor Anna-Maria, both knew better. "Elizabeth." She growled from the floor before rolling to meet a pair of extremely amused amber colored eyes.

"She lives." She smirked down at the dark look Fiona was giving her. "Jack insists on your presence this morning, I fear our sudden appearance has put him in a rather bad mood." She smiled exiting the cabin with an almost excited bounce in her step.

"Does she always wear bland colored dresses?" She reflected on Elizabeth's crème colored dress with pale yellow flowers for a moment and then reluctantly stood from the cabin floor. "She and Will must have done something to aggravate Jack." She reluctantly washed up and exited the cabin.

"_Fiona."_ Jack halted in his steps toward recovering Fiona, taking precautionary means at the dark look on her face; he then started down the hall pausing in front of her with a sour look to match her own. She did her best to restrain the amused grin fighting to surface and waited for Jack to explain what was going on at the moment.

"Lizzie?" she nodded in response before narrowing her eyes at him curiously. "Figured…we have an unexpected guest aboard. Apparently Lizzie and Will found it interesting to bring along her recently arrived cousin. She's been living with the married couple for a few weeks and they didn't dare leave her to fend for herself." She didn't like the idea of another Elizabeth running around on the Pearl, she was already jealous of Elizabeth and come to terms with that during her lack of sleep the previous night.

"How has she taken to you?" She couldn't resist a half smile at the peeved look she received, clearly Jack didn't care for her anymore then he did Elizabeth, this comforted her a great deal oddly enough.

"She needs to be dropped overboard…rather ye on board than that she banshee from hell." With that Jack stomped off down to the rum storage leaving Fiona to ponder that thoughtfully.

"_Banshee from hell?"_ Fiona smiled slightly at the reference and against her better judgment made her way quickly to the deck, she wanted to meet this girl. To her surprise she was going to meet her far sooner then she expected.

_Wham!_

"Bloody hell." Come a deep English laced voice. Fiona stared ahead at the woman before her with long raven as night wavy hair hanging loosely to her surprise and hard almost emerald green eyes. She was wearing a scarlet shirt and tan pants to her shock, and appeared to be very cross at the moment. "Watch where your going, bloody twit." She stood brushing herself off and turned to Elizabeth's sharp call.

"Kylee…be careful she's the one I told you about." Elizabeth paused between the pair of girls glowering at one another. "Fiona…this is my cousin Kylee Gracen." Kylee glowered at Elizabeth and then turned her hardened gaze on Fiona.

"Goodie…two of you to deal with." She snorted in response to the pair of dark looks she received. "I'm going to find Jack." With that Fiona ignored the pair and went back the direction she had come, her interest in Elizabeth's cousin completely satisfied and she did not like what she found.

Kylee didn't like Fiona, but found her more of a sparring challenge then Elizabeth or Jack, she found it almost an amusing challenge; she kept those thoughts to herself for the time being though. Fiona was currently agitated and already sympathized with Jack, this Kylee was far from amusing and she greatly loathed the woman. There was something she just did not like, she was slightly jealous of Elizabeth she admitted that, but somehow this Kylee woman also roused that particular feeling in her. _"Maybe I can scheme with Jack, we could dump them both overboard and listen to them scream."_ She giggled slightly at the imagery the thought provided before groaning; she had again collided with someone, Jack to be precise.


	26. Chapter 26: Scheming

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Scheming**

Jack flinched ready for an ear full, until he realized it was Fiona. "Ye alright Fiona?" she nodded glaring up at him from her perch on the floor, to her surprise he offered her a hand up. "What do ye think of our new guest?"

"Shark bait." She snipped glaring over her shoulder wishing that she could go clobber Kylee. "Somehow being related to Elizabeth doesn't surprise me though, they both don't have much of a personality." He couldn't help the smirk at her typical irritation toward someone she greatly disliked.

"I'm thinking it might have been wise to leave them behind." He sighed crossing his arms in a thoughtful fashion. "That woman be worse then Lizzie." His nose wrinkled in an irritated expression, Fiona found it amusing and smiled slightly.

"Well……we don't get along much, but if we ganged up on her, it wouldn't necessarily be a fair fight." She smiled slightly at the broadened smirk on Jacks face.

"Yer becoming a pirate yerself love." Jack found her idea highly amusing and considered the options carefully. "Ye willing to try?" she smiled slightly.

"Hell yes." She giggled at the surprised expression on his face and then tilted her head to the side. "I would rather feed her to the sharks though." He smiled briefly before starting back toward the deck. "Jack…where are we heading this time?" she recognized the direction they were headed and had an odd feeling about what was coming next.

"Up river." With that he left her view and headed back to command the Pearl.

"_Tia Dalma's." _she wrinkled her nose in annoyance, but shrugged of her disgruntled feelings toward the voodoo queen and Jack, concentrating on a plan of attack on Kylee. She did her usual work for the day helping Anna-Maria around the ship; a few times she had mysteriously tripped up in her usual simple chores, or felt something clock her from behind. Each time Kylee had been careful to stay out of sight or be doing something that would throw her off. Elizabeth had been delighted to watch her cousin torture Fiona; she had also had a rather long discussion with Will on how to explain why they had to bring Kylee. Kylee had in reality just arrived the previous evening to visit with them for a few weeks, the plan her and Will had concocted together seemed to work well for the moment. Jack had been in several fights with the cousins that day and was seriously ticked off by the time evening rolled around, he was almost wishing he and Fiona had been fighting instead, it was far more relaxing on him then the current situation. _"Bloody hell…I've fallen for that gypsy."_ The realization hit him hard, so hard in fact he had to take a look at his past experience with getting close to women and remember exactly what Elizabeth had done to him. He shook aside the realization for the time being, what was the use of falling for someone, if they would turn around and stab you in the back the next.

"Your face is going to freeze like that Jack." Fiona startled him from his intent thoughts at the helm of the Pearl. "Kylee is such a bitch." She glared at the talking cousins, menace reflected in her brown eyes.

Jack regarded her after his initial surprise. "They're both that way love." He smiled as her face broke into a small smile. "What brings ye sneaking about up here?"

She thought about that for a long few minutes. "Want to help me work on something a little less pleasant for the pair?" she smiled slightly remembering things her and her favorite older cousin used to do to people when they would visit slumber parties, parents no matter how much their children hated the others would insist on a class thing when they were growing up.

"What did ye have in mind?" Jack couldn't resist the fact that for once they were getting along, not to mention a bit of revenge on the nightmare cousins was definitely in order in his book.

Fiona only offered a familiar wicked grin; he motioned Gibbs over to take the helm and followed her down to his cabin. Against her better judgment and annoying hormones, she followed Jack into his cabin and proceeded to explain her ideas, mentioning various, honey, hairspray, warm water, shaving crème, and various other things she had accomplished once when she was younger. She noticed during her descriptions of the various incidences from the sleep over parties, Jack was shifting uncomfortable in his seat and looked very tense. _"Those two have been getting to both of us today." _She realized his discomfort was due to both cousins giving them each their share of nightmares for the day and sighed walking around behind him. Jack instantly tensed at this action, in his experience trusting someone behind him was always a bad idea, especially with this particular woman.

She was aware of the sudden weary body language and smiled slightly. "Relax Jack…I won't hurt you." She smiled slightly. _ "Yet." _He was still very cautious at trusting her, but at the moment they had been getting along and it relaxed him just a bit.

"I've heard that before." He smiled slightly at the snort he received in response.

Fiona reached down and started to massage his soldiers, continuing with the mischief she and her partners in crime used to accomplish. After a few minutes she was aware of silence in the room and hesitantly leaned over glancing down at Jack, he was apparently relaxing and lost in thought with the pranks and other mischief she had been describing, Kylee was in for a world of trouble and had no idea. _"What could we do to get those women off our backs?" _he wondered aware the massaging fingers had quit in their work and glanced up to meet an amused pair of dark eyes.

She smiled slightly at his curious expression. "What's going through that mind of yours…if I dare ask?" He allowed a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes before shrugging slightly in response.

"What would keep them both out of our hair for a while…out of yer rather long list?" She glanced at Jack for a long moment, again pushing aside her more hormonal thoughts. "Kylee is much more stubborn then Lizzie."

"Yeah…no kidding." She offered him a wry smile and rubbed her sore shoulders. She had spent the day falling on her face, dangling from various heights of rigging, being smacked with various objects, and getting tangled in various ropes. "I don't think any of them are that good." She groaned in irritation and without paying much attention leaned on Jack.

Jack was aware of the sudden closeness, and Fiona's out of character nature, but he didn't say a word about it. "Piranha's?" she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, and small grin forming in the corner of her mouth.

"Not a bad idea…Will might have a thought on that though." He nodded slightly recalling that not all had been settled between Will and himself, yet they had come to some sort of silent agreement on the situation. "Even putting our heads together, we're stuck." She stood stretching and winced when her back cracked.

"That bad?" He turned in his chair regarding her dark look in response to the rather loud echoing crack sound.

"Kylee…used me as a toy today." With that Fiona started toward the cabin to exit and head to bed. "Ick." She remembered that Kylee had been bunked with her and Anna-Maria during the trip and groaned.

Jack already knew what the 'ick' was for and smiled slightly. "Ye can stay here if ye want Fiona." She turned regarding him suspiciously. "I know…don't get smart." He offered her a wry smile watching as she debated on leaving or staying.

"_It's not like he is going to try anything."_ She watched Jack tossing aside his boots and get into bed. _"I might try something though."_ She frowned at the thought and realized against her better judgment she was finding it just a bit harder to bury her feelings, not to mention urges to attack him, in a non violent manner. She did her usual and climb into bed staying as close as possible to the wall, she noticed Jacks amused smirk and scowled at him before he rolled away chuckling. _"Bloody arrogant pirate." _She felt a small smile start on her face and forced it away, tucking herself as tight to the wall as possible before she started to doze off.

_Knock, Knock, _

Fiona glowered rolling over and sat up, Jack was still laying down his eyes scrunched in annoyance of being woken up. Finally he opened his eyes reluctantly and met her dark annoyed gaze.

"Kylee." They both stated at once turning to eye one another curiously.

She glared at the door hearing the insistent knocking. "Go away." She sighed irritably and flopped back onto the bed.

He eyed her curiously before turning his attention to the door. "Bloody hell…Go away woman, trying to sleep here." He grabbed the pillow from Fiona and slammed it over his head; he smirked into the pillow hearing a startled sound at his reaction.

"Pirate." She smiled slightly before sitting up and ignoring the knocking on the door. "She isn't going away." She swiped the pillow back and rolled away with it, tucking it under her arms and laying on the mattress instead.

"_Gypsy pirate."_ He grumbled a few choice curses before leaving the bed and walking irritably over to the door. After a very brief exchange of annoyed insults and curses he slammed the door in Kylee's face, he then proceeded back to bed flopping down and eyeing Fiona who was curled around her pillow and attempting to go back to sleep. If he remembered right there were a few spots that would get an interesting reaction from her, he just hoped it didn't get him violently throttled this early in the morning. Jack had definitely noticed a change in their relationship since her return; he just didn't want to read too much into the scenario's due to past experiences. He reached cautiously over and poked lightly at her side just a bit lower then one would to tickle someone, she reacted by squeaking slightly and instantly rolled over to glower at him.

"Don't even think about it Jack." She shoved the pillow in his smirking face; she then pulled the blankets up around her more firmly and continued to give him a warning glare.

He sputtered slightly from her pillow attack and then managed to meet her gaze. "Think about what?" he asked trying to attempt innocence, only failing miserably at it. _"She's blushing." _He rose a brow at this and saw her touch her cheeks almost cautiously before she flushed harder.

"_Darn it." _She narrowed her gaze further, almost daring him to say something. "You want to say something Jack Sparrow?" he smirked at her threatening tone.

"Captain…" he paused a minute considering what the outcome of saying something might cause. "Ye look a bit sun burnt love." She sat up and went to grab the pillow to shove in his face again, he tossed the pillow aside before she could get a hold of it.

"You're evil." She managed glowering down at Jack who had her wrists locked in his hands and was preventing her from falling forward at the moment. "Suggestions on how to deal with the twin menace?" she hoped she was providing a proper distraction for herself, clearly he wasn't complaining, but she didn't need to give into her hormonal urges. _"Not going to jump him."_ She thought feeling her face redden at the amused broadening smirk on his face.

"Changing the subject?" He chuckled at her annoyed expression before allowing her to lean away and releasing his hold on her arms. "As for the twin menace…nothing." He glared at his door almost expecting one or the other to present themselves by knocking again.

"You could charm Kylee overboard…I'll drown Elizabeth when Will isn't looking." She grinned evilly before noting Jack shudder at the thought. "Oh…I don't believe it." She feigned shock. "There's actually a woman that is like the plague to Jack Sparrow." She giggled at the dark look she received for the joke.

"I thought ye were." He retorted seeing her glare daggers for being compared to Kylee.

"I could prove otherwise." She realized she had spoken the idea allowed and noticed Jack quirk his brow. _"Crap."_ She had inserted her foot in her mouth at that point and knew it. "Wipe that smirk off your face." She climb from bed ignoring him and stretched, her back cracked again only much louder. "I hate that Kylee…I hate Elizabeth too." She cracked some more, while she stretched various ways to make her stiffness leave her body.

"_Did she admit in her own way she feels more for me then I be assuming?"_ Jack pondered the thought for several moments before both turned to the sound of a hesitant knock on the door. Fiona walked over and rose a brow at a nervous looking Gibbs. She stepped aside shutting the door behind him and took notice to his curious look between her and Jack. _"Oh hell." _She realized exactly what was going on and gave Jack a warning look; it clearly conveyed if he said one smart thing, he was dead meat.

"Gibbs?" He regarded his first mate, taking note to the warning look from her. "What's on yer mind mate?" he stood walking over to his desk and grasped the nearest bottle of rum, getting the feeling he may need it.

"The crew doesn't care for Mrs. Turner's cousin, Ms. Gracen has been causing more trouble then help for them…they actually prefer her." He pointed at Fiona who suddenly turned her attention to the conversation.


	27. Chapter 27: First Blood?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_Special thank you to all my readers & Reviewers, You're all very wonderful and I thank you for the encouragment.__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 27: First Blood?**

"_Interesting, I thought they hated me."_ She smiled slightly at the thought of the dark looks she used to receive from the crew, she then proceeded to calculate how long it would take for them to throw Kylee overboard, or kill her. She was brought out of her thoughts hearing Ragetti all but yelling frantically at someone, without thinking she ran from the cabin and out across the deck to see what the problem was. Kylee was taunting him by holding his wooden eye over the railing of the black Pearl and was almost mocking him. Pintel was trying to calm the man down, while trying to control the urge to kill Kylee. Elizabeth apparently didn't approve of her cousins actions, but let it be as did Will. _"Their both afraid of Kylee…this is going to be a longer then necessary trip."_ She marched across the deck and carefully walked up behind Kylee motioning Ragetti and Pintel not to give her away, she then easily plucked the wooden eye from the woman, slamming her foot into her back and sending her to the deck with a grunt.

"Here Ragetti." Fiona handed over the eye watching the pair walk off before things got ugly, she noticed an odd bit of respect from Jacks crew at her actions, it struck her as odd they would do so after the way she had been when originally coming to the pirate world. "Your pathetic." She noticed Kylee had gotten to her knees and was glaring daggers at her.

"Really, what's your excuse…falling for a pathetic excuse of a pirate and hiding it?" Kylee glanced over her shoulder satisfied Jack had heard her retort, this was her first mistake.

"_You are dead woman."_ She lifted her foot and kicked Kylee in the back of the head sending her out cold on the deck, she attempted to finish kicking the crap out of her but Jack and Anna-Maria were pulling her away before she killed Elizabeth's cousin.

"You were trying to…

"Lizzie, don't." Jack kept a firm lock on Fiona who was too occupied seeing red to care how much damage she had done to Kylee, the woman had pushed on her last nerve and after teasing the pirates she had oddly enough grown fond of, she couldn't take anymore.

He finally managed to get her to his cabin with help from Pintel, Ragetti, Anna-Maria and Gibbs; he then released her into the cabin and blocked the door. He was hoping she wouldn't throttle him senseless but at the moment it was better then murdering someone, he hadn't remembered ever seeing Fiona that angry. After several minutes of swearing, huffing, violently stomping around she paused catching her breath; that's when it hit her. _"I almost beat that woman senseless…I might of killed her if it wasn't for Jack and the others intervening."_ She turned seeing Jack was ready for her, with a worried expression on his face.

"Is she still breathing?" It wasn't like she cared, but then again Fiona had never seen herself as a murderer.

"Aye, she'll be feeling that in the morning though…or when she becomes conscious again." He was relieved she was back to using her brain instead of her anger. "Ye alright, is the better question I would guess?"

"No…I could have really hurt her Jack." She sat cautiously on the edge of his desk and proceeded to ponder this issue. "I don't think I would have, but I come close to really hurting her." She jumped feeling a hand rest on her shoulder.

Jack didn't doubt her for a minute. "Probably." She glanced up at him and noticed a small smile starting at the corner of his mouth. _"Not wise to ask what Kylee meant when she said that about me."_ He saw an odd expression on her face.

"_Oh no…he heard her."_ She knew very well eventually he would want to know what Kylee was referring too, but she could tell he wasn't going to mention it at the moment. She saw he appeared to be concerned again and sighed in defeat. _"There's no way to avoid this, I am in love with him and am not going to get out of it. I have to tell him…going home after would probably be my best option, but I won't. If I keep running it's going to only get worse."_ She opened her mouth to explain what had been bothering her since returning, among other things but couldn't seem to form the words. Fiona for once was lost on where to start and again sighed irritably. She was far too upset with all that happened to attempt anything else, but her mind refused to let her surrender.

She took another breath. "Do you want to know what happened?" she couldn't believe she had just managed that, it wasn't what she had wanted to say.

"Ye can tell me later love." Jack glanced at his door hearing a sharp knock. "Ye rest, I'll deal with Lizzie and friends." She nodded watching him leave to head of the posse for her head outside.

Fiona against her better judgment took it upon herself to crack the cabin door and observe the situation outside. She knew she had done wrong, but only so far because Kylee had it coming, she just hoped that the situation went better then she assumed it was going to. Contrary to her assumptions she should tell Jack everything and go home, she really didn't want to go home and was worried that this would force her to do so.

Elizabeth was standing there clinging to Will and noticed Jack's slightly agitated expression. "That bloody woman tried to kill Kylee…what are you going to do about it Jack?" she released her hold on Will, oblivious to the odd look on his face.

"Nothing." He stated simply crossing his arms and raising a brow at the now fuming woman before him. "Yer cousin started this whole thing…actually I have my suspicions that ye wanted something like this to happen Lizzie." Elizabeth's eyes bugged at this accusation, Will just lowered his eyes waiting for the war to end.

"How dare you Jack…I would never wish for my cousin to be killed by that menacing woman." Elizabeth saw Will meet Jacks gaze, he knew very well it had been her intention to drive Fiona and Jack mad with Kylee's less then desirable personality.

Jack noticed Will's curious expression and narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth. "Lizzie…ye brought yer menacing cousin along on purpose, ye intended for her to drive Fiona and I over the edge and it backfired. For yer sake and that menace of a cousin…keep to yer own side of the ship." He turned to go back into the cabin.

Will glanced at his now frustrated wife and sighed. "Jack…Kylee has her own motivations on this trip, neither Elizabeth or myself can stand the woman…we hoped she would straighten out with Fiona's personality to be honest." He paused regarding Will thoughtfully and then continued into the cabin.

Fiona quickly walked over to the desk and sat down on the edge again; she was thinking over the situation and found herself seriously ticked off. Will and Elizabeth assumed she and Kylee were alike and from what she gathered, hoped they would knock each other senseless. She had been set up and did not like the outcome at all. _"Elizabeth is going to regret the day she met me, more so then she does now."_ She glanced up when the door opened and saw Jacks gaze level with hers, he knew she heard it all and had intended for her to do so.

He watched her carefully. "Any thoughts on the conversation love?" she glowered at him before even attempting to speak, she knew he had his theories when he met the woman.

"Thoughts? You had your own suspicions about that nightmare." She stood watching Jack instantly go on guard.

"I don't deny that." This forced her to pause in her attempt on his well being. "I just didn't expect her to be that bad." He noticed her hesitate. "Would ye mind telling me what's had ye so upset as of late?" this was definitely what she had been avoiding, now she was on the spot and had offered to spill her guts to him.

"_Oh no…can I do it?"_ she studied his expectant expression and sighed. "I suppose I should…you aren't going to be happy Jack, I know you better then you think." She took a deep breath and proceeded to explain that she had fallen in love with him, but understood him much better then he expected. She didn't expect anything from him in return and stated that she would go home in a few days to better suite them both, she wasn't about to leave him with Elizabeth and Kylee on board the Pearl. "There…now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself, I think I'll go out to watch duty." She slowly exited the cabin leaving Jack standing completely lost in his own thoughts.

Fiona paused just before going up to the crows nest and turned glaring at Elizabeth, she was standing there with hands on hips and appeared ready to lecture her. Before Elizabeth even managed one full sentence, Fiona's hand promptly connected across the startled woman's face and she started up the rigging without a word. _"I feel better."_ She continued up the rigging hearing a startled sound below followed by Elizabeth swearing profusely. Fiona spent the rest of the afternoon up in the crows nest that afternoon, she had finally gotten everything off her chest with Jack, smacked the two most annoying women on earth around and was on a much needed adventure. After a while longer she heard a familiar sound of someone coming up to relieve her and turned, she recognized Anna-Maria instantly and offered her a small smile before turning back to the ocean.

"Wha did ye do to tha man?" Anna-Maria studied Fiona carefully and saw a brief very sad smile curl at the corner of her mouth.

"Took your advice." She turned to regard Anna-Maria whose jaw was slightly ajar at the comment. "Apparently he's taken it far worse then I expected…kidding by the way." She knew better, there was no way Jack was brooding over what she had confessed to him.

Anna-Marian eyed Fiona for a long while. "Lass…he's doin more than tha." This forced her attention to avert to Anna-Maria. "Tha man hasn lef the helm since yer conversation…ye got to him girl."

Fiona grasped the side of the crows nest to keep herself from sitting abruptly from the shock she was feeling. "What do you mean Anna? Jack hasn't been able to…

"Tha man hasn let anyone in since tha bloody wench below…it got him a one way ticket to hell and back. He isn jus goin to open up…ye knew tha, he knows tha…tha be why he's still at the bloody helm." She sighed watching Fiona's gaze lower to the deck below and tick to the helm.


	28. Chapter 28: Revenge & Pain

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Revenge & Pain**

Sure enough Jack was still there and had a very lost expression on his face, Fiona felt very guilty at the moment, it was her fault he was going over his past and now she was making things far to complicated. Without another word to Anna-Maria she turned and started down the helm. _"Girl don ye dare take it back."_ She grabbed Fiona's shoulder before she got the chance to get down all the way, and warned her not to take it back, it was a necessary thing for Jack to move on. _"Anna is crazy."_ Yet Fiona decided to again take the woman's advice and instead of going to brush away what she had said to Jack, she decided it would be wise to go over and allow him to question her to his satisfaction.

"You bloody tramp." Fiona turned seeing Kylee was again conscious and was standing there glowering at her. "You are going to regret ever crossing me Fiona." She walked quickly over to Fiona and kicked out sending the startled woman hard into the mast.

"_OW!"_ Fiona flinched at the impact and swore hard, she reacted quickly to the foot coming at her and caught the blow taking out Kylee's other leg with her own foot in the process. Kylee wasn't put off so easily and was quickly on her feet and kicked her back into the mast, she then pinned her foot roughly against Fiona's throat.

"JACK!" Will couldn't believe what he was seeing and saw Elizabeth cup her mouth in shock. "Elizabeth what is she doing?" Elizabeth couldn't speak, she just watched Kylee slowly choking the life out of Fiona, her cousin had changed far more then she knew, she now understood why her family had thrown her out.

Jack heard Will and his attention instantly snapped to the scene below, before he knew what he was doing, he left the helm in Cottons care and run down across the deck. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti were trying to pull Kylee away, while Elizabeth and Will were trying to pull Fiona free of the woman's wrath. Jack managed to get in between the mess below and shoved Kylee's foot from Fiona's throat, this gave Fiona the chance to take a deep choked breath before she started to cough violently. The others managed to get Kylee away from Fiona and took care to follow Jacks orders to lock her in the brig, Elizabeth and Will didn't dare protest this move and watched his dark gaze turn on them, he then lifted the still gasping for air Fiona from the deck and headed straight to his cabin. Ragetti being the one to stay behind and assist Jack, opened the cabin door quickly and shut it behind the pair, he glowered after the furiously struggling Kylee but quickly returned to work.

After several minutes of coughing and finally managing to catch her breath Fiona finally passed out, she hadn't ever had someone fight with her that skillfully before and was lucky she had been caught off guard; otherwise Kylee would be the one gasping for her miserable life. Jack stayed in the cabin watching the sleeping form on his bed, he had been thinking over everything she had confessed to him that day and hadn't stopped. He almost witnessed the one woman, who had driven him nearly mad, almost get killed by the cousin of the woman he had once cared for only to despise with every fiber of his being. He now loathed Elizabeth even more so for bringing along that banshee Kylee and wished he had left them all to drown somewhere.

"_Ow, pain all over."_ Fiona was aware of every muscle in her body currently aching, she remembered what had happened and hesitantly opened her eyes. "I'm going to murder that girl yet." Her voice was low and weak considering how long it had been since she used it.

Jack was instantly awake, he had been dozing on the edge of the bed observing her since he had placed her on his bed. "Yer welcome to it Fiona." She smiled slightly at the amused tone in his voice, she then took note that it was extremely late due to the darkness of the cabin. "How ye feeling?" he reached over lighting a candle and studied her carefully in the pale light.

"Pain…pretty much all over." She winced attempting to sit up and gave Jack a glare for holding her down. "I'm not broken…I can sit up you know." He smirked at her stubbornness but refused to move his hand.

"I don't doubt it, but ye might be broken somewhere…you connected with the mast pretty hard. Your throat isn't sore because you haven't spoken in a while either……she attempted to choke the life out of ye love." She felt her throat and took notice to the swelling around her wind pipe and winced when she swallowed.

"That explains the choked feeling." She winced again attempting to sit up. "I want up Jack…I may be broken for the moment, but I will retaliate." She noticed his smirk broaden at her threat and heard a small chuckle before his hand moved allowing her, her freedom. "Shit." She flinched managing to get as far as her elbows and giving up.

Jack heard a light tap at the cabin door and rose a brow in puzzlement, it was really late. "Ye rest Fiona, I'm going to see who that is." She nodded watching him leave the room and step out of the cabin.

Jack glanced at the weary looking Ragetti eyeing him curiously. "How is the lady?" He fidgeted nervously rubbing his eye and placing it back into his socket.

"She's fine mate…awake and sore, but back to being her usual unpleasant self." He smirked slightly at the brief smile Ragetti offered.

"I HEARD THAT JACK!" He chuckled seeing Ragetti disappear off down to the crews' quarters, apparently to announce Fiona was back to normal.

Jack walked back into the cabin seeing she had managed a sitting position against the headboard. "Ye manage to still be a pain woman." She smiled slightly at this before shrugging.

"Ow." She winced at the motion and sighed miserably. "I feel like I've been hit by a hundred oncoming fan girls." She saw his curious look and shook her head. "Don't ask." He walked over to his desk and dug around for his rum stash; he then walked over sitting next to her and offered her a drink. "Trying to choke me again?" she rose her brow at his amused look, but took a sip making an effort not to choke on the familiar strong liquid.

He chuckled with that familiar mischievous twinkle hidden in his dark eyes. "Of coarse…better then tossing ye in the brig with yer friend." She rose her brow at this. "Kylee will be spending the night in the brig, she is also public enemy on the ship." She studied him with a puzzled expression. "Apparently the crew has grown oddly found of ye love…her on the other hand, she might meet Davy Jones in person if she isn't careful."

"Not if I throw her to the sharks first." She felt his hand lightly brush her hair aside from her face. _"Oh yeah…whole confessions of the broken hearted thing."_ She glanced at him curiously. She felt she should say something about her earlier confessions, but couldn't manage to do so at the moment.

"I know yer probably in no mood for questions Fiona, but I'm curious why you hesitated so long?" She almost winced; this was the last thing she felt like discussing considering her current situation.

She decided it was best to get it over and done with, Kylee was enough to worry about without dancing around Jacks questions. "Because…you're Jack Sparrow, you have freedom and don't need anyone." She knew it was only half true, but didn't feel like a long, long, lecture to spill from her lips at the moment.

"_Ah…I guess those things in yer time explain far more then I thought."_ He observed her carefully for a long while, her eyes never moved from his. "Don't always assume that." Her eyes lowered suspiciously. "I could explain, but ye need yer rest for now. I'll talk with ye more in the morning." She nodded deciding it was best to let things be for the moment.

A few minutes later Jack observed her go off into her own dreamland, he hadn't really wanted to continue the discussion that night. He couldn't explain anything; he wasn't sure how to explain it himself. He somehow knew this was different and knew full well that this girl wouldn't throw him to any sea critters, she would dive in after him first, and she would probably get around to killing the cousins on board if they didn't stay clear of her path. _"Bloody hell…how did this gypsy thorn in me side, get under me skin?"_ he observed the sleeping woman beside him and gave up; he figured if it was meant to be, he would hear it from Tia Dalma. The voodoo queen was sure to share opinions on all his current guests, he just hoped she didn't end up killed by Kylee, he needed her help with his current escapade.

"_I am so sore."_ She opened her eyes hesitantly against the cabin light and saw Jack was still asleep next to her. _"He stayed up with me most of the night, he slept here to make sure I was safe…what is happening between us?"_ it was a complicated question and she wasn't really ready for the answers at the moment. He seemed to sense her eyes watching him, after a moment of hesitation his eyes snapped open to meet hers followed by his trade mark cocky smirk, she had grown to be very fond of. He studied her taking notice to her flinching against various sore spots, and cautiously slid her ripped sleeve of her shirt up to reveal a very ugly bruise along the back of her shoulder.

"That bad?" he met her gaze and nodded with a slight frown. She sighed wincing again; she then slowly sat up and turned. "How bad does it really look?" he was surprised she was allowing him to see the damage, she was just as surprised with herself but shrugged it off.

Jack cautiously lifted up the back of her shirt and winced at the sight he saw. Her whole back was black and blue, mainly around the spine, shoulder blades, and between her shoulders. He cursed irritably under his breath cautiously brushing his fingers along the bruises and then moved her hair aside seeing the bruise also trailed up the back of her neck.

"It isn't pretty love." He released her shirt hearing her swear before she turned back around, flinching several times over. "What are you doing?" she ignored him lifting the front of her shirt just enough to investigate her chest and ribs, not surprisingly there was two nice bruises resembling the feet that connected her to the mast. "Oh…ye have a bit of bruising around yer neck too Fiona." He brushed his fingers lightly against her throat frowning at the ugly marks she had woken with.

She flinched when she lowered her shirt and sighed. "If I wasn't so sore…I would pay her back for this." She saw a very dark look come into his gaze and furrowed her brows in concern. "What are you thinking Jack?"

"_I'm thinking I should introduce her to the ocean bottom."_ He shook aside his dark thoughts and met her concerned gaze. "I thought about turning Anna loose on her." She smiled at the idea and nodded in agreement. "Tia might be able to do something about all this…I hope." He stood startled when her hand clamped on his wrist.

"You aren't leaving me in this cabin all day…right?" her voice was warning him that she would crawl out of the cabin if she had too.

"Of coarse not…ye have a couple of friends to help ye around today, along with the rest of the crew. They're warming up to ye love." Jack smiled and turned to head out for his morning duties, leaving her to ponder all that had happened since her little escapade with Kylee.

"_Couple of friends?"_ She slid into the clean white shirt and tan pants provided for her by Anna-Maria, she assumed since they fit her rather well and then cautiously opened the door finding Pintel and Ragetti waiting for her. Ragetti studied her with a worried expression seeing her wince as she stretched herself out for the morning.

"Ye shouldn't be doing that Miss." Ragetti offered smiling slightly at the dark look she gave him in turn.

"Anna sent ye breakfast and we're to keep track of ye for the day." Pintel glanced almost menacing over his shoulder at Kylee who had been assigned to clean the deck; she didn't look overly happy at the situation and sent a dagger filled look Fiona's way.

"I see." Fiona smiled slightly. "Worried she may take another shot at me?" both men exchanged nervous looks. "When I'm better……she will wish she never met me." With that she accepted her offered breakfast and walked very slowly toward the front of the ship, and settled down against the side of the railing up near the helm.

True to their word Pintel and Ragetti were with her all day, even while she sat studying the ocean and working crew around her. She kept close to Jack trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she knew both of them were pondering where they were headed, but she knew that all was in the open for the time being. Elizabeth had made a feeble attempt to apologize on her cousins' behalf, only to duck several rotted pieces of fruit from a crate to go overboard. This amused Jack a great deal watching Fiona miss only twice in her attempt to hit Elizabeth. The rest of the day went quietly after the three more attempts Elizabeth had made, the first two times consisted of rotted fruit attacks and the last consisted of Fiona swiping a bucket of dirty water from Marty who had been ready to dump it overboard, she kindly tossed the water straight at Elizabeth watching the woman squish away swearing profusely.


	29. Chapter 29: Contemplation

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Contemplation**

Afternoon had rolled around and she found herself dozing slightly against the railing, Ragetti and Pintel were ordered quietly off, Gibbs took over the helm during this and watched Jack lean down lifting her into his arms without warning. She shook awake startled by the movement but relaxed when she realized she was safe, Jack being wise to the threatening looks he had been receiving from Kylee most of the day went quickly to his cabin and left Fiona on the bed. After being sure she was asleep he stepped out into the open and watched a dark green gaze glower at him on her way to the cabin she was currently bunking with Anna-Maria in. _"Time to put that woman in her place, this is my ship."_ He took notice to Elizabeth and Will who were busily working on the ship and stealthily headed down the corridor toward the cabin she was staying in.

Without knocking he walked into the cabin and was startled to find Kylee standing there arms crossed, eyes locked on his entrance. "I had a feeling you would stop by to talk with me." She ignored the cross glare she received from Jack and tilted her head to the side in thought.

"_That look reminds me of Elizabeth."_ He shook aside the thoughts and glowered at Kylee in turn. "Ye nearly killed my friend…yer lucky to still be on this ship lass." He was fighting to keep his voice at a normal volume.

"_Ooo…so threatening. Apparently you're much more then Elizabeth ever described, you've gone soft for that gypsy it seems."_ She stepped forward coming only a few inches from Jack and meeting his threatening gaze head on. "Too bad I didn't. I'm not afraid of you Jack…been through much more then dear Liz even knows. She has no idea I was sent away for nearly killing my younger sister, she attempted to sink her claws into a man I once cared for…now I'm just corrupt." She turned to the right to walk around him and leave; his hand caught her arm before she could even attempt to exit.

"I got through to Fiona…yer too far gone for help." His grip loosened watching Kylee rub her arm thoughtfully, there was something in that cold gaze that made him just a bit nervous. _"Far too gone for help, ye are cold hearted and would kill to make things go yer way."_ He involuntarily stepped back when she come a few inches closer to him.

Kylee smirked slightly at his reaction and studied him carefully. "No body scares me Jack, I know what I want and take it, no matter the consequences." Her voice was raspy making him very exasperated at the moment. _"I also love to hurt people and know exactly what to do to really hurt that girl."_ Her hands locked around his neck without warning and she pressed her lips firmly against his, deepening the kiss before nipping lightly against his bottom lip. "Don't test me." With that she turned and left Jack thoroughly agitated, not to mention it was the first time he could remember wanting to sanitize his mouth.

Jack practically stomped back to his cabin swearing all the way, while vigorously wiping his mouth and trying to shake her touch from his body. He loathed that woman more then he ever thought possible, he had never hated a woman more then he did her, even Elizabeth had been spared that hatred. She was cold hearted and more manipulative then even Jack Sparrow could appreciate, she wasn't human in his opinion. _"I don't like how her mind works."_ He opened his door and almost slammed it, but then it hit him Fiona was asleep in his cabin and took every ounce of his strength not to slam it anyway. He had always considered Carpenter evil in carnet; until he met Kylee Gracen after that he decided she was far worse. He muttered quietly to himself about how many different ways to do away with the woman, before grasping the dagger and sliding the handle over the map he had acquired from an unsuspecting man in Tortuga, he was so annoyed he couldn't concentrate on their destination and surrendered in his attempts. He sat at his desk pondering the banshee from hell on his ship for a long while, until he was startled from his thoughts. Fiona was sitting up observing him and he hadn't noticed how long she had been doing so at the time.

"What did she do to you?" It didn't take her much to figure out Kylee was the reason for Jacks mumbled ranting; the woman had a way to leave an impression on someone when needed.

He scowled at Fiona for mentioning the banshee, which he had taken to thinking of her as. "She violated my personal space…enough said." He wrinkled his face in a very disgusted look hearing her climb to her feet and hesitantly approach the desk.

"She violated your personal space?" He nodded ignoring her concerned look. _"She did more than that…she had to have.."_ she stopped her thoughts and startled Jack by placing a finger lightly against his bottom lip, there was a spot that had been bruised lightly, she knew then what Kylee had done. She could feel the rage burning in her very being at the moment, but knew she was in no shape to do anything about it. "I'm going to murder her in her sleep." She noticed his curious expression before a small smirk lit up his eyes. _"Not even someone as cocky, arrogant, and annoying as you deserves to be treated like that."_ She turned her dark gaze to the door hearing a hesitant knock; she had come to associate the knock with Gibbs and something involving their nightmarish guest. "Poor Gibbs, that girl is going to give him a complex."

"_She may be right."_ Jack opened the door to the cabin and watched Gibbs stand there almost like a kicked puppy. "What is it this time mate?"

"We're not overly far from Tia Dalma's…that woman is at it again." He winced hearing a scuffle behind him on deck. "Anna seems to be taking care of it for the moment, she's still sore over what happened to Fiona." With that he sighed exiting the cabin and leaving Jack and Fiona to ponder the swearing from outside the cabin door.

"Anna is going to cripple her." She smiled wickedly at the amused grin on Jacks face. "I would love to see how Kylee likes having the crap kicked out of her." She was surprised when Jack walked from the open door and lifted her from the bed; he took care not to jar her too much.

"Lets go see then." Before she could respond he was carrying her from the cabin and helped her settle on one of the many barrels around the area.

Both watched Kylee attack Anna-Maria various times over, each time Kylee was on the receiving end of several painful blows, including various kicks, punches, and good old fashioned bitch slaps. Anna-Maria did not cat fight and clearly had the upper hand with Kylee who was now faced with the fact she hadn't caught her off guard, and didn't have the advantage like she had with Fiona. To her surprise Elizabeth and Will observed the situation both knowing better then to get involved, in Elizabeth's opinion though she wouldn't admit it, Kylee deserved whatever she got. After a few good smack downs, Anna-Maria walked casually off leaving Kylee to pick herself up off the deck and go sulk where there was less of an amused audience, she winced hearing a round of applause and cheering at her loss but refused to acknowledge she had been beaten.

As entertaining as it had been to watch Anna-Maria hand Kylee her own ass, so to speak Fiona was very uncomfortable with her current pains, not to mention she didn't need nor want Jack carrying her back to the cabin. Carefully she climb to her feet, brushing aside Jacks concern as best she could and retreated cautiously back to the cabin. Jack had no intention of letting her out of his sight, he quickly followed after leaving things in the capable hands of Gibbs. Once inside the cabin he froze seeing Fiona had lifted her shirt aside and was carefully inspecting her bruised body, finding bruises she hadn't found previously.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Jack." She couldn't help using his own pirate ways against him at the moment; it made her feel highly amused she had caught him off guard. "Ouch." She hissed finding that some of her ribs had apparently been fractured among her ego, she was going to find some way to pay Kylee back, eventually.

Jack hadn't realized the severity of the damage to Fiona, until he saw her without her shirt and for once he kept his usual self in check. "Yer a mess love." She glowered at him for stating the obvious. "I think I better try and do something with those ribs until we get to Tia's." with that he walked over to the trunk he deemed med supplies and pulled out material to wrap her possibly broken or fractured ribs with. "Promise ye won't throttle me?" she eyed him with a dark glare before sighing.

"It isn't like I have a choice Jack." His familiar mischievous smirk lingered there for a moment before he leaned far closer then she had expected, she then felt his hands gently wrapping the material around her ribs. _"Not those magic hands again."_ She was again repressing urges she had wished would leave her be, and winced finding another of her many bruises on her chest. "Thanks." He leaned back seeing far more bruises then he should have and lowered his eyes to dangerous slits.

"I hope Tia Dalma has a plan for that bloody woman." Fiona's eyes met his dark gaze, she tilted her head slightly before slipping painfully back into her shirt.

"Kylee might kill Tia Dalma." She noticed Jack again acting more concerned then she expected. "Do you feel like explaining Jack, clearly you have no intention of leaving me be for a while." He realized what she was referring too and almost winced.

"_Bugger."_ In truth he hadn't come up with a good story, or a rather long complicated way of explaining things to her. He had only come to the conclusion she was getting under his skin, he wouldn't define it as love but he wasn't sure admitting he worried for her well being was wise either. In the past it only got him trouble, hurt, and a one way ticket to and from hell. He considered his options and finally realized there was no way around it, he felt something for her, he just wasn't sure what it was or how to explain it.

He observed her a minute debating, finally he surrendered. "I know there's something love, just don't know what exactly." He knew that wasn't a great answer and waited for her reaction.

"_He's still got those ever present issues; at least he admits there's something."_ She pondered his answer for a long while and nodded. "It's better then totally giving me an outright lie, wouldn't want to hurt you after getting along with each other, well somewhat." She smirked at the slight surprise look on his face. "As for that banshee outside…please tell me you know where to find the nearest school of sharks." She ignored the frustrated tone in her voice; she was sore, cranky, and felt like murdering Kylee. She had many more reasons to dislike the woman but then the list would never end.

"Sorry." He smirked at her annoyed expression. "What are ye up too?" he noticed an almost interested glint come into her eyes, it was one of the looks he had associated with being very much up to something, not a good thing with her.

"Wishing I wasn't sore." She didn't feel like going in to detail what she felt at the moment, if she hadn't been sore she might have let her urges take over her common sense. It had been a good enough answer for her to start to feel a little less restrictive around him.

This puzzled Jack; it was a simple answer and was far too simple for the odd look he had seen her give him. _"Confusing woman anyway."_ He stood walking to the door to see what was going on, there was a familiar commotion on deck which indicated one of two things, they were at their destination, or were being attacked. Gibbs met him halfway making him realize unfortunately it was the latter, they were under attack again and it was again Carpenter's crew. He was instantly on deck barking out orders to avoid confrontation with Carpenters crew; he had enough to deal with on board, in his visit with Tia Dalma and really did not want to put any of them in the middle of a fight at the moment. He was also concerned that Kylee might jump ship and join the other side; he wouldn't put it past the cold hearted woman. As per his orders they were soon out of range of the other ship and continuing their way to Tia Dalma's safely.

"Afraid I might do something you wouldn't like Captain?" He paused in his stride back to the cabin and turned to the familiar cold voice. "Relax Jack, I am far more amused with torturing you and your Gypsy." With that Kylee walked off to assist Elizabeth in her struggle with some ropes and heavy lifting.

Jack muttered several choice curses under his breath before turning back to his cabin. Anna-Maria glowered at the now well known menace from her work; she took note to Jacks discomfort among other things. _"Tha woman is crossin the wrong people."_ He met Anna-Maria's gaze before shutting the door and nodded that she should keep a sharp eye on the menace, he was then gone from her sight.

Fiona sat up with effort on the bed and took notice to his agitation almost instantly. "Now what did she do?" his dark gaze met hers, almost cautiously.

"She's a bloody…

"Evil, bitchy, nightmare from the deepest parts of hell?" She considered her opinions carefully. "Oh yeah…she's a banshee too." He chuckled at how easily she was lightening his dark mood; she had learned to read him well over time.

"She's all that and then some Fiona." He walked over to his desk and continued to trace the path to the destination after visiting Tia Dalma's. "Do ye know anything about witchcraft, other then gypsy magic or voodoo?" she shrugged not really sure if she could answer that or not, her magic knowledge was very limited.

"My grandmother would…I'm still learning, otherwise you wouldn't have been graced with my unfavorable presence." He offered her an amused smirk at that, he then went back to studying the map with dagger in hand. "This isn't too dangerous, like curses and giant sea things…right?"

"Come on love, ye know me better then that." He retorted seeing her frown and offer him a familiar dark look.

"That's the problem." Fiona turned to the sound of a hesitant tap on the door, this time it wasn't Gibbs and she wasn't entirely sure how she knew that. "Not Gibbs…odd."

Jack knew it wasn't Gibbs also and gave her an odd look; he then cautiously went to the door and opened it. "Anna…what is it?" she stepped into the cabin and studied Fiona curiously.

"Jus wanted to be sure she was with ye. Tha woman be up to somethin." Both Jack and Fiona exchanged looks with one another, they reflected 'here we go again'.

"I hope she falls overboard." Fiona winced when she shifted again; Anna-Maria took notice to this and walked over to her. "I'm fine Anna." She was startled when Anna-Maria lifted her shirt and a dark look come into her eyes.

"I didn bea tha woman enough." Fiona caught her arm before she left to finish off Kylee.

"You did enough, her ego's pretty much shattered by now." She smiled at Anna-Maria who finally relented in her attempt to go finish Kylee off.

After a short discussion of the possibilities running through Kylee's mind, Anna-Maria left Jack and Fiona to ponder the situation. They weren't overly far from Tia's bayou now, that meant that things were going to get much more interesting for all of them. Fiona was secretly hoping that Kylee would push her luck, just so she could watch Tia Dalma do something rather interesting to her; the imagery was rather pleasant in her minds eye. Jack took notice to her amused look and could only guess what was going through her mind, he went back to concentrating on the map at hand and frowned in irritation, things were about to get very complicated and it was because he had a bad feeling about Kylee. The woman had been a menace since she come aboard the Black Pearl and he wasn't about to let his guard down around the woman.

Fiona felt a gently sensation of movement beside her and opened her eyes, it was early morning she could tell by the barely visible light in the cabin. _"Jack?"_ she started to ask what was going on but felt a finger gently against her lips; he wanted her to be as silent as possible. Anna-Maria did her usual drop of fresh cloths and left as silently as she had entered, Fiona changed quickly ignoring the fact she had again stunned Jack. _"I'm getting far to brave around him."_ She ignored her thoughts for the time being and found herself helped stiffly to her feet; she was still in a great deal of pain but was better then the previous day. Without any questions she followed Jack quietly out on the deck and over to one of the longboats, Ragetti, Pintel and Gibbs helped her into the boat while Jack climb down after her, she saw Will and Elizabeth were in the other one observing her nervously. _"Kylee's still sleeping."_ She realized they were avoiding any confrontations with the violent woman that morning, she frowned at the thought that they were all tiptoeing around the menace, but she knew there was always a good reason for Jacks actions.


	30. Chapter 30: Revealed & Tainted Evil

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Revealed & Tainted Evil**

It wasn't long before they were going through a familiar riverbed, several candles lighting there way and images of crocodiles, and other less pleasant creatures flashing in Fiona's minds eye. She still disliked the dark waters around her and wrinkled her nose in frustration at the unneeded imagery; she ignored the slithering snake off in the distance and allowed her gaze to land on the now married couple. Both Will and Elizabeth looked deeply troubled, but she wasn't sure if it was over what she was capable of, or what Kylee had attempted on her well being. Before long they come to the familiar crumbling shack in the distance, she again wrinkled her nose in annoyance, she still had that unnatural idea it would collapse on them upon entering it once again. Reluctantly she found herself following Jack slowly up to the familiar shack with assistance from him, Ragetti, Pintel, and other members of the crew. Will and Elizabeth were careful to remain behind them all the way and well away from Jack or Fiona's personal space.

Tia Dalma instantly jerked her head to attention from the crab claws among her rickety table. "Welcome back." She smiled in a know it all way, which again annoyed Fiona. "What can I do for ye this time Jack?" her voice was thick with her familiar accent, her usual yellowed with age dress was clinging to her body in a familiar fashion as she stood from the table and eyed the party in her tiny house.

"I need ye to look at this one first Tia, and then we can discuss…other things." He eyed Elizabeth and Will suspiciously before Fiona gave him a withering look.

"_I still don't like the witch."_ He ignored her dark look and motioned for her to follow Tia Dalma to the familiar hidden back room; she really didn't want to go with her. Jack clearly wasn't giving her a choice and started to follow making sure she continued her brisk pace to the back of the room. _"Annoying Pirate."_ She smirked slightly before ducking through the beaded curtains and freezing in her tracks. The room was a jumble of books, crates, tables, chairs, jars, counters, and so much more she couldn't focus on describing things around her. Tia Dalma motioned for her to take a seat among one of the many chairs in the room and all but shoved Jack from the room. She giggled at the annoyed expression on Jacks face before Tia Dalma motioned for her to remove her top, frowning she did as asked and waited. Several flying objects, crashes, bangs, and other odd noises later the women re-emerged from the back of the room holding a large jar in her arm, she then walked over sitting across from Fiona, her dark eyes twinkling almost knowingly in the slightly dimly lit room.

Tia Dalma proceeded to plaster a thick clear substance carefully around Fiona's bruises, and various injuries. "Ye come back I see, it was meant to be ye know." Fiona gave the woman a suspicious once over, before coming to an all too familiar 'she's nuts' conclusion.

"What are you babbling about now crazy witch?" Fiona scowled at the amused smile she got in turn for the effort of being annoying.

"Yer gypsy lineage is bound to this world, and yer bound to that pirate…yer just both to stubborn to admit it." Tia Dalma continued to lather the gunk onto her wounds, her smile broadening at the annoyed huff from Fiona.

"Since you know so much, what is going to happen then?" Fiona was attempting to manipulate the situation into her favor, and was also testing how much Tia Dalma really knew about her return.

Tia knew exactly what she was aiming for; she found it in her interest and amusement to oblige the request. "Yer going to get yer revenge on the woman who did this, ye already have Jacks favor…stop being jealous. Ye also are probably the only one that can keep that man from getting himself hurt, he wasn't quite the same without ye around. He visited to ask about the map he currently is translating…

"You told him who had the dagger and what to get for it." Fiona's gaze met the woman she had always deemed had a few screws loose. _"She's definitely crazy, but not completely."_ She hated to admit that, especially after everything she had been around lately. "What do you know about Kylee?" she winced when a light burning sensation took over the stiffness and pain on her body.

"That woman shouldn't be involved in this…somewhere someone intervened, she isn't what she appears." Fiona really hated when Tia Dalma spoke in riddles like she was then. "She's cunning, cold, calculating, and isn't what she pretends to be…watch out for the Gracen girl." Fiona nearly bit down on her tongue when Tia mentioned her last name, it caught her very much off guard. "Is that feeling any better?"

"Yeah…actually…" Fiona stopped glancing down at her completely healed and bruise free flesh. "Actually feel normal again…thanks." She was starting to find the voodoo queen rather tolerable, this time around. "Kylee won't hurt Jack will she?" Tia Dalma paused in her task of taking care of the jar of healing gel and offered her a wry smile.

"Ye won't let her." With that last cryptic message she disappeared from view. Jack entered not long after seeing Fiona easily slide her shirt on her now bruise free body.

She met his gaze after pulling her hair from the shirt and grinned. "She's a miracle worker…I'll go now." She stood to walk around Jack and was startled when he caught her arm before her exit.

"Yer staying to hear this…I don't need anything getting back to Kylee. Ye, Anna, Gibbs, and myself are going to sort this map and dagger out." She nodded watching the afore mentioned pirates step into the room behind him.

Tia Dalma was gone for a very long time which left the small group to ponder what Jack was up too and why they were the only ones to be involved. Fiona felt an odd sensation creeping over her, she realized he was attempting to let her in, in his own fashion and it warmed her to think he would trust her at all. She knew in his past letting others in had always backfired but she also took care to note he allowed Gibbs and Anna-Maria much closer then he would most. _"I could kiss him, but that would be bad at the moment."_ She smiled slightly at the expression she would witness on his face if attempting to do so, she also noticed his odd questioning look before all their thoughts were interrupted by Tia Dalma's sudden return.

"What be yer problem with it now Jack?" Tia Dalma sounded almost annoyed when she took notice to the map and dagger he had in hand.

Jack scowled irritably at her blunt comment. "Excuse me Tia." He grumbled a few choice curses under his breath. "This bloody thing is pointing everywhere but one specific location…its worse then me compass." She smirked at his annoyed expression, Fiona did her best to keep a straight face and noticed both Gibbs and Anna-Maria were attempting the same thing.

Tia Dalma gave him one of her own annoyed expression before walking back into the room again. "Ye are making it far more complicated then needed Jack." She made several more crashing noises and returned moments later with a small silver chain in hand. "There is a reason she dropped back into yer life…she's what can help ye get a direction." Fiona's attempted smile faded quickly, she barely kept her mouth closed at the comment, Jack wasn't so lucky, his jaw hung slightly in surprise.

"Huh?" all four voices managed at once.

"She's a gypsy, the place yer going to was cursed by gypsy's…it stands to reason ye need her help when your searching out your bloody treasure." Tia waved her hands in an exasperated fashion raising a brow at the sudden nervous look on Jacks face. _"Yes Sparrow…ye need to let the woman in where she belongs, ye care for her, let her know."_ She shook her head in a frustrated fashion and walked over to Jack. "Ye need to let her in ye stupid man." She whispered barely audibly in his ear and then marched on back into the deepest recesses of the room, only pausing long enough to deposit the chain on one of the many shelves in the room.

_CRASH, BANG, CRASH_

Fiona glanced after the woman and flinched at each new sound, she knew Tia had said something to worry Jack, he looked suddenly much paler then he should have. "She may be a while…shit!" she ducked a flying object and turned to glower in the direction Tia Dalma was moving about. "She's dangerous."

Gibbs and Anna-Maria made themselves comfortable among the chairs toward the other side of the room and began to talk about recent events, while ducking various objects. Jack stood staring after Tia Dalma for a long while. Fiona could see he had been stunned pretty bad and cautiously walked up placing a hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped a foot whirling hands waving in a familiar fashion. _"Ye."_ He breathed a sigh of relief seeing her offer him a kind smile, she knew something had him riled he could see it in her eyes. Sighing Jack grasped her arm cautiously and went to the other side of the room, out of ear shot of Tia Dalma and all the others, it was time to face facts. _"Bloody witch anyway."_ He glowered over his shoulder at the woman in the back still making a significant amount of racket.

Fiona felt suddenly nervous, she hated when he had that odd serious look in his eyes. "What is going on Jack?" she saw his attention return to her and saw his swallow hard.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this, how in all seven seas did this happen? Jack Sparrow cares for freedom, his ship, rum, and……apparently this gypsy girl, Gypsy pirate better suites her."_ He smirked slightly at his nickname for Fiona. "Apparently there is a lot for me to talk to ye about…she isn't going to tell me anymore until I face what's been on me mind." She felt the urge to sit down suddenly and did so on one of the many crates scattered in the room, she took note to Jack doing the same. "Bloody voodoo witch." He glowered over in the direction Tia Dalma was again, before finally relenting and for once telling the truth. _"I hate the truth."_ He wrinkled his nose in agitation before meeting a concerned brown gaze.

"Jack…what are you trying to tell me?" He was starting to dislike how easily they were starting to read each other; he almost winced at the question.

He sighed irritably again before placing his hands on his knees and studying Fiona closely. "Tia Dalma…as usual saw straight through me yet again, she also pointed out something I've been avoiding. I lied love…I do care for ye…" he paused glancing around as though someone was listening to their conversation. "I think I've fallen in love with ye." He had finally admitted it out loud; he couldn't believe that Tia Dalma had managed to yet again get him to confess something he would have rather not done.

Fiona knew her jaw was hanging open, she couldn't help it, and this was something she had been hoping that would happen to her. _"I know I heard that right…Oh shit, how did this happen?"_ she managed to close her mouth after a long moment; he was observing her closely seeing an almost glazed look come into her eyes. He knew she had fallen in love with him, she had admitted it without hesitation and now he was wondering how she would react. _"She's going to throttle me."_ He remembered vaguely admitting he had lied about his feelings for her.

She finally smiled slightly, he was very good at hiding things and she would have to keep that in mind for future reference. "I'm not going to throttle you Jack, thanks for telling me though." His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, he knew her better then she thought.

"That's it?" He was expecting something, just wasn't sure what she was up to.

"_For now."_ She smirked seeing him back away and observe her more carefully. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're afraid of me." He narrowed his eyes at this and crossed his arms in an irritated way.

"Ye know better." Both turned to the sound of Tia Dalma finally re-emerging into the room. "What did ye do woman, dig yer way to the ocean bottom?" She glowered at him in response for his comment and then bluntly tossed an old fabric smack into his face. "Bloody hell."

Fiona laughed at Tia's rather blunt way of getting her point across and lifted the material from Jacks face. "You asked for that one Jack." He gave her an amused look, with a trace of warning before glancing at the cloth in his hand.

"Once ye get to the place that will turn into a map. Keep that one close." Tia Dalma pointed to Fiona and studied the four in the room carefully. "Be mindful of that girl on yer ship too…she's touched with evil, and it's of her own doing." With that she pointed to their exit and waited for the four to comply.

Muttering several verbal opinions, curses, and other such things under their breath the four left quietly. Everyone was alert to their exit without explaining anything Jack was ordering everyone back to the boats, this time Gibbs, Anna-Maria, Fiona and himself were in a boat alone, the others were ahead of them and Jack purposely made sure they lagged behind. He explained his opinions and what he discovered about Kylee quietly among the four of the and made good and sure none of the others could hear them. _"Kylee is touched with evil? I wonder what Tia Dalma meant by that?"_ Fiona without really acknowledging what she was doing leaned against Jack and studied the dark water lost in thought. Anna-Maria and Gibbs both exchange amused looks at this action but kept their opinions to themselves, Jack only briefly glanced down seeing she was off in her own thoughts and decided against interrupting them.

Fiona was startled from her thoughts when Jack moved without warning and fell backwards among the boat, she gave him a look before her eyes caught a pair of cold green ones staring them all down. _"Kylee's alive…unfortunately."_ She groaned and tugged lightly on his jacket getting his attention, she then cautiously pointed upward. Jack followed her gaze and met those cold green orbs head on, he sent Kylee a scathing look but all she did was offer a wicked smirk in retort before vanishing from their sight. _"That woman is touched with evil alright."_ He wrinkled his face in irritation before watching everyone exit the boats, he then watched Fiona from the deck seeing her climb studying the pearl as she went, she appeared to be taking it in for the first time, all over again. He knew her to be very observant and was curious to what was worrying her so; finally she jumped on deck and brushed herself off handing Jack a couple of small spears that had been lightly planted in her path.

"Kylee is a spiteful one." She glanced around half expecting another attack from the mentioned woman. "What did Tia mean by 'touched with evil' anyway Jack?" he glanced at the small spears in hand and gazed around the ship for the familiar menace.

"Yer guess is as good as mine…maybe we should talk more in the cabin?" She nodded in agreement understanding that Kylee was probably nearby somewhere trying to absorb all she could about their recent trip.


	31. Chapter 31: Now Trouble Unravels

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Now Trouble Unravels**

Once inside the cabin and presumably safe to talk freely, Jack walked over to his desk and watched Fiona pause glancing down over the map in front of both of them. "I'm not entirely sure what Tia Dalma meant love, but apparently yer the one to help find our destination." He handed her the familiar dagger and waited to see what happened.

To her surprise the dagger had some familiar symbols carved in the handle, and a small almost compass shaped hole in the end of it. She carefully moved it across the map before her and nearly dropped it when a small thin line started to form in a pattern following her movements. _"This must be the coarse and what Tia Dalma meant by me helping."_ He glanced over the map his head inches from hers observing the headings carefully.

"That settles the headings for the moment." He smiled a familiar gold smile and watched Fiona set aside the dagger staring at the map thoughtfully. "Something on yer mind?" she met his curious gaze and smiled slightly.

"_There's always you on my mind, unfortunately."_ She almost laughed at the thought and the look it would provide on his face, but she stopped herself and kept her gaze steady with his. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she noticed the familiar mischief reflected in his dark gaze and allowed a brief smile.

"Honestly…

"Pirate, you're not going to use honestly in a sentence…and expect to get away with it." She gave him a warning look, his smile only broadened further.

"Actually, yes…to be perfectly honest." With that Jack reached down to one of his desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of rum. "What do ye expect from me anyway?" he took a swallow of the rum and walked over flopping on the bed, he then proceeded to kick off his boots. "That woman isn't touched with evil, she's tainted with it." He returned his mind to a subject he would have rather dumped off his ship.

"Obviously." She snorted at the subject of Kylee being brought into their banter. "Drop her as the subject, please." She nearly whined but managed to stop herself for the moment.

"Drop her where?" He retorted smirking at the evil scowl he received for the effort.

"Overboard, in the middle of a shark clan." She retorted back glaring at him and casually walking over sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Shark bait." She smiled slightly at the imagery she got and studied him closely.

"If I didn't know better Fiona…I would say yer looking for something." She shrugged in response, in reality she was again dealing with hormonal urges and this time she wasn't so sure she wanted to resist them.

"Nope, found it…unfortunately." She grinned at the sudden scowl on his face and reached out swiping the rum bottle from his hand. "No more rum." This got the reaction she was looking for, because he retaliated instantly by catching her wrist and pulled her close in the process.

"Do not threaten the rum…" He was surprised at the same moment she cut him off with a soft kiss. _"What are ye doing?"_ he was tempted to ask her aloud, until she deepened the kiss leaning across him.

Crack 

"_Hell."_ She leaned away, taking notice to his more or less glazed look and then he registered something had happened above deck. "Better go make sure the Pearl is alright…I would rather it stay intact." He was immediately out of his stupor and rushing from the cabin. "Almost." She shrugged following after Jack.

She halted on deck nearly colliding with Ragetti on his way by; Jack was ordering around the crew and after ducking a few more near collisions with others, she saw the trouble in the distance. Somehow Carpenter and crew had caught up with them and had already started firing on the Black Pearl, one of the railings had been taken out along with several crates on deck. Fiona reacted like everyone else and immediately took to helping Anna-Maria and the others, she took notice that Kylee was nowhere to be found which unnerved her slightly. _"Kylee isn't around causing problems…something very wrong with this."_ She saw Jack was busy keeping the crew in order and the Pearl out of harms way, this prompted her to do a quick search of the ship for the menacing woman missing.

Anna-Maria met Fiona's watchful gaze. "Wha ye thinkin girl?" she saw Fiona stop in her work and start off across the currently chaotic ship.

"I'm going to make sure the menace stays our menace." Before Anna-Maria could reply Fiona was off across the ship. "She just better hope she doesn't cross me…I still have mind to kill her."

She dodged around crew, ducking under various objects as she went, until finally she came to the back of the ship. Kylee was nowhere to be found she had run the ship rigged for nearly half an hour during the battle, the last place for her to check was the crows nest and she was very hesitant about that idea. She wouldn't put it past Kylee to throw her straight down to her death, she also knew the woman had something in for her and wasn't entirely sure what it might be. _"Considering the odds of her being in the crows nest, where else could she…"_ she suddenly had an odd feeling and charged across deck in a mad dodging fest again, she halted seeing Jacks cabin door had been left ajar and frowned. Quietly Fiona stepped into the cabin and saw Kylee cautiously peering around the cabin, her gaze finally settling on his desk.

"I highly doubt Jack gave you permission to be in here Kylee." She froze at the mention of her name and turned to meet Fiona's dark gaze head on, a cold smile curing at her mouth.

"You're far too dense for him, not to mention you always seem to be in my way of finding things out." Kylee's cold smile turned almost menacing a glint taking over her green gaze. "It would be for your benefit and health to leave me alone Fiona." With that she continued her search of the cabin. "Excuse me tramp." She stepped further into the room ignoring the dark look that followed her every move.

"I'm not a tramp." Fiona slowly stepped into the room and without thinking about what she was doing grabbed Kylee's hair and yanked, this forced the startled woman to spin and find Fiona's awaiting foot. Fiona glanced down at her a few inches from the door and with as much restraint as possible yanked her to her feet and sent a firm kick into her back, this force Kylee out the door with a groan. "Mind your own business Kylee Gracen."

She made sure to lock Jacks cabin before exiting and went back to assist the battle where she could. Fiona saw no sign of Kylee through most of the fight and just noticed her during the tale end glowering at her from the back of the ship, soon all was clear and they were safe sailing once again. Fiona helped around the ship to determine damages and was about to go report to Jack at the helm, when a firm hand wrapped around her from behind. She recognized the hold and knew it was Kylee by the growl she received for attempting to pull back. _"Kylee's quick."_ Fiona reacted grasping the weak spot in her hold and flipped her hard over her shoulder onto the deck, all air left Kylee upon impact and she lay there stunned. Fiona offered her a curt nod and went on across the deck to report to Jack, all the while not really paying mind to the amused looks from the crew eyeing a sore looking Kylee.

"Jack." He paused in his conversation with Gibbs and nodded watching him walk off to assess the rest of the damages on the ship. "Your going to have to stop somewhere according to Anna's report." He wrinkled his nose at her and tapped his hand lightly on the wheel in thought. "Kylee snuck into your cabin…

"What was she up to?" He inquired before she could finish the sentence.

"Let me finish." She smirked at the annoyed expression on his face. "She was nosing around the desk; I caught her and kicked her out of your cabin…literally. It's locked." She saw his amused smile before his gaze met hers.

"Ye got some revenge?" She nodded her smile almost matching his. "We better see if anything be missing." He smirked at her rose brow.

"Right…you're just interested in what I was up too before the interruption." It wasn't like he was denying that, but the expression he offered her indicated pure innocence, not a fitting look on him. "Innocence is not your best look Jack." She grabbed his arm and led the way to the cabin.

"Who said I was innocent?" He smirked at her pretend glower before unlocking the cabin.

Fiona took control over the situation pinning a surprised Jack against the door and turned the tables on him for once, soon both were pulling aside articles of clothing and kissing each other moving into each others embrace; bodies entwining as one.

Both lay there in a half dazed slumber lost in their own thoughts, she snuggled tightly around Jack and lightly moved her hand across his arm in soft patterns. _"I guess for now I have the pirate of my dreams."_ She couldn't believe for once he was admitting to caring for something other then freedom, but then again she longed for that as much as he himself. She didn't mine being with him in the pirate world and traveling with her various spells would allow her to keep him for as long as they could tolerate each other. _"Gypsy Pirate…sounds pleasant."_ Both stirred at a light tapping at the cabin door and made unpleasant comments at the interruption.

"Gibbs or Anna?" He shrugged reluctantly sitting up and pulling his pants back on, he then cautiously opened the door finding to his shock Will and Elizabeth standing there with troubled expressions on their faces.

"Neither." He offered her a wry smile. "It's the happy couple…can I help ye two?" he stepped aside and observed Fiona wrap herself in the blankets glowering at the pair who entered the cabin.

Will immediately turned red and noticed Elizabeth flush slightly realizing what they had interrupted. "Kylee…we think she stole a long boat. We can't find her on the ship and one of them is gone." Jack cursed at Will's polite introduction to a current issue.


	32. Chapter 32: Final Confrontations

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Final Confrontations**

"Figures." Fiona didn't even register the scathing look Elizabeth aimed in her direction. "Bet she went to assist Carpenter." This got her a horror stricken look from Elizabeth and Will both.

"I thought she might try something." Jack waved the now melancholy couple out his door and all but slammed it behind them; this was not what he wanted to hear. "I knew she would try something…I actually didn't think she was stupid enough to run of with the devil himself."

"Who said she isn't the devil and he's the lackey?" He turned to her intense dark gaze seeing concern was now reflected in her face. "You don't think she's been working with him all along do you?" he did not like the sounds of where she was going with this and returned to bed sliding beside her, his hand lacing in her hair lost in contemplation.

"For our sake…I bloody well hope not." He glanced over at his desk and the map. "I wonder how much of the map she memorized?" Fiona sat up to meet his frustrated expression.

"Probably enough to keep up for a bit…I didn't get her out of here fast enough, I should have known something was off." She felt oddly guilty, almost as though she had let Jack down.

He noticed her sad expression and smirked slightly. "Love, ye did fine and even I was fooled by her…don't beat yerself up; ye have been through enough beatings for one trip." To her surprise he leaned down capturing her lips in a soft deep kiss, pulling her into a warm embrace.

There was a lot of work to be done and no time for them to test their new bond further, both climb from bed dressing quickly and were out on deck in a matter of minutes. Jack announced they were now aiming to beat an unknown time table and that work would have to double due to this fact, Fiona didn't complain and instantly ran off to start assisting where she was needed. _"I just hope wherever we're going the only thing to worry about are Kylee and Carpenter._" She noticed Jacks expression harden in determination, things were going to become rather complicated and now they were both in it together.

Several days of little sleep and heavy work went by. Fiona was wearing down and rapidly thanks to the constant pace they had to keep to avoid any problems with the pirates on their tail and the menacing banshee as she had become known over time. Elizabeth and Will were doing more then their share of work and she figured it was mostly out of guilt for getting them into the mess to begin with. Her and Jack had been taking turns sleeping in the cabin and she had even learnt how to handle the pearl thanks to his insistence on the matter, he wanted her to be able to do most every job on the ship. Fiona was now barely able to keep her eyes open staring from the crows nest during her watch duty, the air was getting cool which was about the only thing keeping her functioning at the moment. The wind had thankfully picked up making them glide along faster and more agilely then ever, she sighed staring out across the large ocean before her. _"I haven't had time with Jack since Kylee abandoned ship."_ She smiled at the thought, once she would have rather thrown him overboard and now she wanted to be wrapped in his arms, things were definitely changing for the better.

Anna-Maria stepped up beside her and smirked at the almost wistful smile on Fiona's face. "Ye be to bloody happy with tha man." Fiona turned smirking at the twinkle hidden among her friends gaze.

"Tell me something I don't know…besides it is your fault, at least partially." Anna-Maria rolled her eyes at this and glanced out across the water. "How long before we reach where he's going?"

"Soon…he's been too amused with his bloody compass." Fiona smiled at Anna-Maria's thoughtful expression. "Ye go ge some res, I'll take over for now…ye migh convince him to sleep a bi while yer at it, he hasn' been to sleep for at least twenty-four hours tha I know of…he's exhausted."

Fiona nodded making her way quickly down the mast and landing lightly on her feet, sure enough Jacks eyes were much darker then the kohl would allow and he could barely see straight at the helm. She walked up wrapping her arms around the exhausted Jack and noticed the briefest of smirks barely cross his face, she pointed to Gibbs and ignored Jacks protests steering him to the cabin. Both collapsed without a whole lot of effort on their part, and were soon in a deep exhausted sleep. Still highly exhausted and irritable Fiona sat up in bed and smiled down seeing Jack was still gone off in dreamland, he looked rather peaceful and she didn't feel the need to disturb him at the moment…until she heard a very brief sound of chaos above deck and groaned.

She gently poke at Jack watching him reluctantly wake and meet her gaze. "Trouble…unless we're at the destination you've been waiting for." He muttered something in response, it sounded like swearing, she wasn't entirely sure.

Slowly he replaced his effects and coat smirking at the almost as tired as himself Fiona. "Ye look tired love…" she rose a brow at his amused tone. "I don't look much better I bet…let's go see what the noise is about."

She nodded climbing to her feet and following him out on deck. The crew was excited at the prospect of an island in the distance, judging by Jacks amused expression it was the destination they had been searching for and for once Fiona felt relieved. This meant they could sleep for the day and be on the island by morning, unfortunately that was out of the question when she felt Jack grasp her hand and start to lead the way to a now being lowered long boat. _"Damn, I wanted to sleep."_ She ignored the highly amused grin on his face and reluctantly followed him. This was going to be a far longer trip then she wanted and she was exhausted to boot. Once inside the long boat she noticed supplies to stay on the island and was all too aware of the fact they had Will and Elizabeth with them, Anna-Maria and Gibbs were also part of the team to go ashore.

Fiona leaned into Jacks arm around her and studied the island as they approached. The beach was very little and the thing had an interesting amount of foliage making up the greater half of the thing, she knew from experience that this would mean trouble and she knew this due to Jack track record with finding trouble. Once the longboat hit the beach she reluctantly climb from the craft watching Gibbs and Will haul out the supplies from the small craft and tie it off, Elizabeth and Anna-Maria studied the surroundings suspicious of what kind of trouble they would find. _"I don't like this one bit."_ Fiona observed his dark gaze steadily traveling around their surroundings and realized there was more to the island then he let on.

She tugged on his jacket watching his gaze meet hers. "What aren't you telling me?" he almost winced at her observation; he had yet to mention the catch with finding a treasure once guarded by Gypsies. "Jack?" she was loosing her patience and was very cranky at the moment.

He glanced at the others and pulled her close to his side leaning down near her ear. "Ye be the only one that can get us through to the treasure, it was once guarded by gypsies…it means only ye can safely remove it." She scowled at his almost amused smirk and shrugged off his arm.

"Pirate." She noticed Gibbs and the others were setting up camp and returned her concentration on Jack. "What about everything else on the island?"

"Need to be careful as we go along, I would imagine there are various traps that even ye can stop." She rolled her eyes giving him a look of contempt, then she sighed in surrender; she knew what she got herself into the minute they admitted to caring for one another. "Ye aren't going to throttle me?" he sounded almost amused by her lack of threat in her hard gaze.

"Not yet." She yawned staring at the thick foliage around her and turned back to the now burning fire and talking group. "Can we sleep first?" he chuckled at her crankiness and nodded walking over to the others.

They all camped out to sleep for a while, a much needed rest for all of them. The group would head out through the woods in the morning and deal with all issues then. Fiona felt movement beside her and all but cursed before realizing Jack was awake and observing their surroundings, he looked severely preoccupied at the moment. _"He moved…what was that?"_ she was now alert to things other then Jacks movement, manly the sounds of breaking branches and also noticed that it was just before dawn. Elizabeth, Will, Anna-Maria and Gibbs were also wide eyed and alert to the various noises, whatever was coming there was many of them.

"Let's go." He was instantly on his feet hauling Fiona to hers and motioning the others to a side way into the foliage infested island, someone was cutting their way through the jungle and appeared to have a good idea where to look for them. "Ye think what I think love?"

"Unfortunately…damn it." She kept to his side noticing the others had fallen almost deathly silent, and finally as expect Carpenters crew come slicing their way through the jungle and to their surprise a very evil looking Kylee was thrown to the sand at his feet.

"Ye said that this be the part Jack had planned to land on woman." Carpenter ignored the dark glare he received from Kylee, she carefully slid to her knees in front of where the fire had once burned and felt lightly near the ash. "Did they even know ye were helping me?"

Kylee snorted in response to his cocky behavior, she hadn't liked him since the day she met him. "No, and they were here not long ago…still warm." She flicked some ash at his feet offering a wry smile. "If Elizabeth knew I was mixed up with a pirate like you…I would have been hung in Port Royal…daddy was hoping I would straighten out there."

Fiona grabbed Elizabeth who was about to expose them all in a furious huff, she then shook her head in warning noticing Jack raise his brow at the odd confrontation before him. _"I hate being right."_ Jack motioned for the others to follow him keeping Fiona directly behind him and led the way as silently as possible away from the others. This was now officially complicated and they had two devils to contend with.

The small group continued to follow Jack cautiously through the thickening forest around them, aware that very soon they would have a lot of angry people on their trail. They had managed to maneuver around several traps Jack had found, including spiked logs, pits of spikes, flying arrows, and several pit drops full of various other dangers. _"Whoever these gypsies were…they loved sharp things." _ Fiona ducked along with the others as several daggers shot from somewhere automatically; she then glanced down at Jacks almost sour look seeing she had found the trigger.

"Sorry…didn't see it." He normally would have told her off, but since their growing bond and getting along he only rolled his eyes and continued the lead the way. Elizabeth wasn't as kind on the matter and glowered at her back.

Elizabeth stumbled slightly and started muttering to herself. "Watch for those things." Fiona turned giving her a warning look and halted watching Elizabeth become airborne with a rope around her ankle, she then promptly started giggling.

"How about you watch too?" Will wasn't amused in the least and cut his wife down seeing several amused glances shared among the others. "What's that ahead Jack?" He paused in their attempt slicing through the forest with swords and followed her pointed finger.

There before them several feet ahead was a clearing, there appeared to be several unoccupied old houses now down in disrepair, and damaged over time. Cautiously he studied the area and continued to lead them toward the small village. All froze taking in the scene before them, the village had once been a thriving community with several shops, houses, business's, and other various things.

He regarded Fiona who studied the various signs written in her people's language. "This was the gypsy village…they must have traded with outsiders once, this place must have been rather active in its time." She noticed Jack pull out the cloth Tia Dalma had given him and watched a small map appear on the material, she studied the map realizing the island wasn't overly large and what they were looking for was hidden on the edge of the small town in a cavern area of sorts. Anna-Maria and Gibbs were ordered to set up a special welcome for their following friends, Elizabeth and Will were assigned to check the village for anything useful in an attempt to distract their enemies and then Jack took Fiona's arm and started outside the village.

She studied Jacks expression feeling him wrap her arm around his in an attempt to keep her close, he was taking Tia's advice to the extreme this time, something wasn't right and he could feel trouble ahead. She kept her gaze firmly locked at her feet for signs of traps and other obstacles; only occasionally stumbling here and there trying to keep up with Jacks odd swagger. Soon they were at the very edge of the village standing in front of an overgrown path she assumed would lead to the cavern areas.

"Dragging me along for the ride?" She smirked at his amused grin and kept her gaze locked on the path ahead.

"According to this map…we aren't far off from the treasure." She lowered her gaze to the ground at her feet. "Do ye have any idea what we may find in this thing?" she shook her head, she wasn't entirely sure of at all, she had never been really good at listening to her grandmother or the stories of her people until recently.

"All I know is I got a bad feeling about this place, we had better hurry." He nodded in agreement slicing his way through the overgrown path. "Jack…why do you always seem to find the worst kind of trouble?" he smirked continuing to slice through the pathway.

"I don't really know love, found ye though didn't I?" she gave him an irritated look.

"I resent being considered trouble." She jerked him back cursing as several blades flew up in the path and staring down at the rock trigger under her foot. "Then again…I might be."

Jack studied the sharp blades closely. "Cutting it a bit close love?" she glowered at his poor sense of humor at the moment and smacked him beside the head, this reminded him that even though they had gotten through some obstacles she was still Fiona. "Bloody hell." He rubbed his head and continued more cautiously toward a looming cave opening in the distance.

Gibbs, Anna-Maria and the others weren't having a whole lot of luck with their orders at the moment. The village was nearly striped clean of any useful things and the traps they had managed were minor irritants at best, Carpenters crew wouldn't be stopped for long and none of them knew whether Kylee was a prisoner, or actually helping. She appeared to be willing but things could be deceiving, at least Elizabeth hoped that was the case with her cousin.

"Jack…that doesn't look even remotely safe." Fiona glanced ahead at the large mouth of the cave; it reminded her of a cat waiting for the canary to fly into its mouth. There was also a very rickety bridge that led across a short distance, but there was a significant drop below. "Are you sure there isn't a curse of some weird creature involved?"

He offered her a charming grin, which only made her scowl in turn. "Ye know me love…never can tell." She really didn't need to hear that.

"Damn you." She cautiously stepped on the bridge hearing him follow behind, due to the fact she was the gypsy it was reasonable she would have to go first for obvious reasons. "I swear I'll take you with me." He smirked placing his hands lightly on her waist keeping them both steady.

"Promise?" She muttered incoherently under her breath, but couldn't hide the amused smile on her face and continued on ahead across the bridge. "Ye know Fiona…I don't think yer ever going to change."

"It's not like you will either…solid ground, finally." She stepped into the cave and shuddered at the odd foreboding feeling it gave off, this place had something evil about it, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Next?"

He pulled out the map stepping beside her so they could both observe it together. "Into the cave…

"Naturally…

"Fiona, let me finish." She scowled at his amused grin. "Down the left tunnel, apparently the right one if full of not so nice traps, ye of coarse will keep us safe if we go down the correct tunnel." She gave him a funny look.

"You mean this is a puzzle of wits, the map doesn't always give you the right way?" he shrugged handing it to her and noticed it changed in her hands. "I hate you." She studied the map for a moment and glanced into the cave.

"Ye lie like a pirate." She gave him a glower before both entered into the cave.

"_Jerk."_ She smiled at his amused expression and led the way down a thin path until they come to an interesting fork. The map had changed the deeper in the cave they went and now she was faced with choosing the path, problem was the map would lie so she had to go by instinct on this one. They were also fighting against time and several dangerous pirates out to get them; it made this much more confusing and harder for her at the same time. Reluctantly she studied both direction and noticed Jack observing things carefully around him, the environment appeared the change almost as quickly as the map itself. She finally pointed to the right and grabbed his arm ignoring his shocked look, there was no way she was trusting the map to be right or the environment; it was time to trust her own instincts on the matter.

She led the way quickly down the cave without incident and down several more moving in so many directions that she had no clue how they would find their way back. Jack observed how nervous she seemed in the cave, but decided it wise to go with her instincts it wasn't often Tia Dalma was wrong. He wrinkled his nose at the idea and kept his eyes locked on things around them in case of trouble, she halted feeling Jack collide into her he caught her and managed to maintain both their balances. _"What is this place?"_ she noticed the clearing in the cave was full of hundreds of odd sculptures she couldn't begin to describe; she only knew they were ugly and oddly threatening.

Fiona turned to look at Jack reaction to the sculptures and wished she didn't. "You don't think they work like those rock people…do you?" he didn't meet her gaze, he only studied the cave. "Did I mention I really hate your ideas sometimes?" she noticed a large chest in the middle of the room and realized it had to be the treasure they had chased to this island.

He pointed to the four statues nearest to the chest. "They move." She glowered at his obvious statement; the statues had red eyes and were studying the pair almost daring them to enter the cave. "I don't think they like me love…yer the gypsy, I'm not."

"I don't want to go in alone." Fiona met his curious gaze and frowned; she knew that look and also knew she had no choice. "Is there another catch we're missing?" he offered her an almost smile, but shook his head anyway. "I'm going to cripple you Jack Sparrow." She entered the cave noticing the creatures remained positioned observing Jack and paying her no mind.

He kept watching the statues. "Captain…Fiona." She winced turning to offer him her most evil of looks. "Ye might want to check for catches, didn't know of any though." He figured it was safer to add that to avoid any attempt on his well being, after all he was still dealing with Fiona and she didn't loose her violent streak yet.

She easily walked past the staring creatures, unnerved by how they completely ignored her and kept observing Jack. She then leaned down studying the chest intently and read the fine runes carved in the chest carefully. _"Only a gypsy may take what is within, if the bond is broken by another…they will meet a very sore fate."_ She did not like the sounds of that and cautiously opened the chest, inside was various gems, precious metals, and even some rare texts and such. She then shut the lid and proceeded to drag the chest to the exit, unfortunately it wasn't as light at it appeared and she had to struggle. She finally managed to get it through the opening and stopped taking several deep breaths.

"Don't." She slapped his hand before he could attempt to help her lift it. "If I'm reading the damn curse on this thing…I have to drag it all the way out, otherwise those might chow down on us." She pointed to the statues still watching them.

He frowned at this and nodded realizing she was more then likely right. "A shortcut?" she did not like how easily the entrance suddenly shifted into view, but started toward it hearing Jack muttering softly behind her. "Outside thankfully." She paused finally stopping long enough to catch her breath again, this time she didn't stop Jack from lifting the chest and was greeted with a very ugly howl like sound from somewhere deep inside the cave. "Uh oh."

"I think it applied until the chest left the island love." She turned glaring at him, but hauled the other end up and both started to make an awkward dash toward the village ahead.

Those statue creatures were worse looking then any gargoyle statue she had ever seen in her time and could easily rip them apart, this forced her to speed up ignoring the weight of the chest her and Jack were carrying half hazardously with them. Once they hit the village the others all turned in their direction hearing something coming after Jack and her fast. Without much hesitation Gibbs assisted Jack and the group started to quickly move back through the village and toward the beach to the boat.

"Bugger." Jack and the others froze at the sight of Carpenter and his group. The traps had been minor annoyances at best, which left them with trouble from front and back.

"Tramp and Pirate." Kylee cursed when Carpenter shoved her violently forward at Jack and Fiona's feet.

"Stupid girl." He offered that familiar smile that had made Fiona's blood run cold. "Ye all can die now."

Kylee suddenly realized her error; she had been tricked and because of her anger and hatred for so many was now getting what she deserved. _"I guess I should have seen this coming, a one way ticket straight to hell…ah well fun while it lasted."_ She offered her own cold grin at Carpenter, this confused him a great deal until he noticed the pistol in her hand, she had easily slipped it from his side during his abusive hold on her.

"I never let others drive fear into me, I also don't loose without a good fight back." She ignored the snort behind her and kept her gaze locked on Carpenter, her aim was good and he knew it, had witnessed it when they first met. "Lizzie…your always going to be a pain in my arse, never liked you or your choice of friends much. I never planned on changing, your lucky I didn't smother you in your sleep." Elizabeth let out a shocked gasp and glowered at her cousins back.

"Told you she was evil in carnet." Elizabeth gave Fiona a scowl that could freeze the seven seas. "We have to worry about…that." She heard the sounds cease and noticed several of Carpenters crew turn a deathly shade of white, Carpenter was too busy watching Kylee to notice the trouble they all were in at the moment.

"As much as I hate ye woman…let them deal with Carpenter." Jack hauled Kylee to her feet and tossed the pistol over his shoulder, she gave him a deadly look until she noticed what was behind them.

Jack offered a charming, yet devilish grin at Carpenter and then led the others the opposite direction around them and moved quickly to the beach. No one cared to listen to the screams that followed or even registered Kylee was glaring daggers at Jack. Once they got to the long boats all loaded in quickly and started back toward the pearl. _"I will kill them both eventually…at leas that obnoxious Gypsy."_ Kylee noticed Fiona was watching her with a perturbed look and kept studying Jack curiously. Once all had returned to the Black Pearl and the treasure was boarded to be properly spread about, Jack turned his attention to Kylee; Fiona could sense something was definitely going to happen she just wasn't entirely sure what.

"Lizzie…care to deal with yer kin?" He stepped aside watching Fiona step over beside him and observed Kylee eye Elizabeth with an almost amused look.

"What are you doing Jack?" Fiona whispered noting a far to amused smirk on his face, one she had witnessed many times.

"Letting Lizzie deal with the problem…she was good with dealing with me." He kept his gaze steady on Elizabeth and Kylee for a long while, he then noticed Elizabeth give him a confused look and step over to her cousin.

"As evil as she is Jack, I can't do anything to her." Elizabeth had an odd sparkle in her eyes, that made Fiona tilt her head thoughtfully.

"Nice try Jack." Kylee offered a smug look and studied Elizabeth thoughtfully. "Maybe you aren't so bad Lizzie." That's when she offered Kylee a kind smile and suddenly shoved her overboard hearing a loud splash.

"That felt pretty bloody good…once you manage to get her on board, lock her away…my father can deal with her." She walked off wrapping her arm around Will and continuing across the deck.

"I think she would make a good wife for Norrington." Jack gave Kylee an odd look between 'are you nuts' and 'I don't think so'. "I mean it would be like having you and me twenty-four seven, he would just beg to chase us around to get away from her."

Jack started laughing at Fiona's comment and then glanced out across the ocean. "Ye might have a point love…" He knew he would be stuck with her for a while, and oddly enough it didn't bother him a bit. "I just hope they don't learn to like each other…could be bad for us."

She smacked him for the comment and then leaned into his arm. "Don't curse us."

The End


End file.
